Hey As Told By Rugrats Gone Wild 2: Retribution
by DancingWithDinosaurs
Summary: The hey as told by rugrats gone wild crew is back when they all receive a mysterious ticket to separate get a way's that seems too good to be true friendships will be tested. Will they let this get a way come between their friendship or will they stick together like they've always known to do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own any of these characters i do however own this plot

Its be exactly three years since the last time the Hey as told by rugrats gone wild gang has ALL been together since the last trip. Donnie had since then had several other looks at his brain and it was determined that multiple parts of his brain was severely damaged. The part of his brain that controls talking like a normal person was severely damaged due to all that time he spent with the orangutan's , the part of his brain that told him how to act in normal settings wasn't as damaged as the other parts of his brain but it was more damaged then the average human. Being that it was not that bad of a damage he could sometimes act sensible but then switch back to his wild boy mentality none of which he had any control over. He was also diagnosed with Adhd. Although there is no cure for any of this the doctors and the therapist all have full confidence that he could overcome all this in due time.

"Hey honey we got five tickets for a vacation to Puerto Rico." Marianne said looking through the mail as she walked inside the comvee.

"From who dearest? "Nigel asked looking up from there new computer.

"It doesn't say, but it does say we will get picked up at the airport by a private jet". Marianne said leaning against the counter as she continued to read the mail.

"It's probably from Rhonda." Debbie said as she ate her food.

"Who? "Nigel asked looking up from the computer again

"You know the rich girl we met in Brooklynn." Debbie said swallowing her food.

"Oh yeah, it was probably from her." Marianne said as she continued to look through the mail.

"I`ll ask Alisa if she got tickets too." Debbie said getting up from the table and tossing her plate in the sink.

"What`s going on?" Eliza asked as her and Darwin came up from her and Debbie's bed room.

"Nothing. "Debbie said as she grabbed the walkie talkie out of Eliza hand and kept walking.

"We got tickets to Puerto Rico but we don't know who it's from." Marianne said.

"OH Rhonda and the gang got tickets too but they don't know who it was from either." Eliza said.

"Well we can cross Rhonda off of the list." Nigel said as he kept his eyes on the computer.

"What are you talking about?" Eliza asked as she drunk a glass of water and then sitting on the counter.

"Debbie thought Rhonda bought the tickets." Marianne said.

"No, she doesn't know where the tickets came from either, maybe Courtney or Alisa bought it." Eliza said.

"They didn't." Debbie said as she walked up.

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked confused.

"Alisa said she got tickets too but she has no clue who it`s from Courtney said the same thing." Debbie said as she sat down at the table.

"Then who could they be from?" Nigel said worried.

"Maybe it's from the colonel. "Donnie signed using American Sign Language.

"No I don't think so." Nigel replied

"Well it was a guess." Donnie signed just before getting up and walking away.

"That's weird." Marianne said looking confused.

"What is dearest?" Nigel asked.

"We all got tickets for a trip to Puerto Rico and no one knows who it came from." Marianne said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well Alisa's ticket is to Greece, and Courtney's is to Hawaii." Debbie said.

"Yeah and Lila and the gang is to France." Eliza said.

"Strange. "Nigel said.

"What is dear?" Marianne asked.

"I don't think we should go butter biscuit." Nigel said

"I think it`ll be fine." Marianne said.

"Whatever you say dearest." Nigel said getting up from the table

"Yeah whatever you say." Debbie said getting up behind her dad.

"It'll be fine-START PACKING! "Marianne yelled as she stared at the tickets.

 **As they got on the plane**

"Did they say this plane was going to Puerto Rico?" Debbie asked as she looked down at her ticket and walked on the plane.

"I think so." Eliza said as she looked at her ticket.

"DAD!" Debbie yelled panicking.

"What's wrong dear?" Nigel asked.

"I don't think we're on the right plane." Debbie said still panicking.

"It`s okay dearest I'll ask, just go take your seat." Nigel said.

"Thanks dad. "Debbie said calmly as she walked to her seat.

"Excuse me, is this the plane to Puerto Rico?" Nigel asked.

"Sir please take your seat." The flight assistant said rudely and then turning around.

"But ma'am.' Nigel said tapping her

"Yes you`re on the right plane now take a seat –sir. "The flight assistant said.

"Thanks. "Nigel said as he turned around and walked to his seat.

 **Meanwhile over with Debbie**

"Excuse me." Debbie said as she scooted to her seat as she looked at her ticket.

"Debbie?" A voice calls out.

"Yes?" Debbie said looking up.

"Oh my gosh Alisa!" Debbie yelled.

"What are you doing on a plane to Greece?" Alisa asked.

"This is going to Greece?" Debbie asked

"Uh yeah." Alisa said.

"DAD!" Debbie yelled as she looked over the back of her dad's chair.

"Alisa said this is going to Greece." Debbie said worried.

"Dear the lady said were going to Puerto rico." Nigel said.

"Nooo this is going to Greece- the flight assistant said so." Alisa said.

"What flight assistant? "Nigel asked.

"That one." Alisa pointed as the flight assistant walked pass.

"That was the lady that said we were going to Puerto Rico." Nigel said with the most confused look on his face.

"She obviously don`t know what she's talking about." Donnie signed.

"Don't worry guys we can just figure out where we are and if we are in the wrong place we can stay on the plane and go back home." Eliza said as she turned around from her seat that was a row ahead of her parents and Donnie.

"I guess that's what will have to do. "Debbie said to Eliza who was two rows in front of her.

"Where's Susie?" Debbie turned and asked Alisa.

"She's back there with the pickles." Alisa said pointing back

 **Meanwhile over with Darwin and Eliza**

"What`s going on? "Darwin asked.

"No one knows where we're going." Eliza said not really sounding concerned

"What-I thought we were going to Puerto Rico." Darwin said.

"We're supposed to but were thinking we're on the wrong plane." Eliza explained

"If you could kindly put your seat belts on we will be landing shortly." The flight attended said over the loud speaker.

"Okay so here's the plan, when the plane lands everyone but your dad and I will get off the plane and will talk to the flight attended about this big misunderstanding. "Marianne explained

"We have now landed please claim your bags and have a lovely day. "The flight attendants said.

"Okay someone grab Donnie and you guys go ahead and get off the plane." Marianne said.

"That means me." Debbie said grabbing Donnie`s hand as they walked slowly behind two elderly people which really got on Debbie's nerves.

 **Meanwhile outside the plane**

"Dad and Mom been in there for a while I hope everything is going alright." Eliza Whispered to Darwin.

"Hey there goes Ginger! "Debbie said excitedly as she ran over to her.

"OH MY GOSH DEBBIE-ALISA!" Ginger screamed.

"I thought you guys were going to Hawaii." Debbie said

"Well what had happened was-"Ginger started to say before Alisa cut her off

"No good story ever started with what had happened was." Alisa said laughing

"No let me explain- We got on the plane that they said was going to Hawaii but we saw Arnold and them on the same plane and they were supposed to go France and in case you didn't realize this does not look like France or Hawaii." Ginger said.

"That's crazy same with us, my parents went to figure out where we are and were supposed to be getting back on the plane going back home." Debbie explained

"What I'm mostly upset about is didn't the letter say we were supposed to be on a Private Plane or jet or something?" Courtney said angrily

"So we're not the only ones that got played." Gerald said as him and the gang walked up

"I guess so." Alisa said

"There goes mom and dad." Eliza said pointing

"So what did they say?" Debbie asked.

"We're not in Puerto Rico." Nigel said with a straight face

"We're in Hawaii right? Courtney asked excitedly

"No." Nigel said

"France?" Rhonda asked

"We're on the Bermuda Island." Marianne said.

"But they're going to take us home right?" Alisa asked

"Yes." Nigel said still in shock.

"Dad the plane is leaving!" Debbie yelled as she pointed behind her parents.

"What are we going to do? Charlotte said panicking.

"We'll just look for someone who could help us." Marianne said.

"Look there's a little pathway maybe it will lead to someone." Arnold said pointing to the brick pathway that was surrounded by trees

"You mean you want us to go in there?" Jamie-O said.

"Who is he?" Alisa whispered to Debbie and Courtney

"Come on Jamie O what other choice do we have stay here on the dock and get wet by the waves?"

"The kid is right." Drew said.

"Alright then let`s go." Betty said as she led them through the jungle at the end of the beach

"Jamie O is too cute!" Alisa said

"I agree." Debbie said

"What?" Alisa asked

"He kind of is." Courtney said agreeing with Debbie

"I can`t believe you guys!" Alisa said

"What- we`re just agreeing with you." Courtney said

"Mmmhmm." Alisa said.

"Don't you agree ginger?" Courtney asked

"He's alright." Ginger said

"ALRIGHT?! Courtney, Debbie and Alisa yelled.

"Well I have a boyfriend."

"What- since when?" Alisa asked

"For a while now." Ginger said

"Oh I forgot about Darren." Courtney said

"Well what about you Macie?" Debbie asked.

"He`s pretty cute." Macie said

"Can you guys stop?" Alisa said upset.

"Oh come on its not like you guys are dating you just met the guy." Debbie said

"Your right." Alisa said as they continued to walk through the Jungle.

"May I help you?" A guy in a suit asked as he approached the group.

"Yes we were left on the island and we were wondering when the next plane will get here?" Didi asked.

"Plane- No plane ever comes here." The man in the suit said.

"That can't be true, we just got dropped off here on a plane." Drew explained

The man shrugged and said

"Would you like a place to stay until you figure this all out?" The man asked

"That would be nice." Kira said

"Right this way." The guy said as he led them to a beautiful cabin

"This building is for the children/ teenagers - the babies and the adults will come with me to another building not too far from here." The guy said.

"Okay will see you guys later." Nigel said as they walked off.

For a while no one said anything an awkward silence felled the air when finally Courtney yells out

"I get the bed by the window." Courtney yells as she takes off running inside the cabin

"No I want the bed by the window!" Debbie yelled following Courtney

"WOW!" Courtney says dropping her bags in amazement.

"Now you know this has to be unbelievably beautiful for Courtney to be shocked." Eliza whispers to Lila

"COURTNEY! A raspy voice yelled out."

"Miranda- Mipsy?" Courtney screams as she runs over to them.

"Who are they?" Gerald asked

"Courtney`s best friends." Ginger said.

"I guess we should claim our beds now." Lila says

"Yeah I agree- when I say ready set go I think we should all run and claim our bed." Debbie said

"I think we should let Donnie, Susie, Angelica and Timberly pick their bed first." Sheena Suggested.

"Okay- you guys can pick your bed first okay." Debbie said leaned over

"Okay." Angelica said as she quickly turned around and claimed the best bed in the room

"Hey she didn't say Go yet!" Timberly yelled

"Go!" Debbie said as all the younger kids got a bed.

"Now time for the teenagers." Phoebe says.

"Get Ready-Set-"Debbie said as she began to walk to the bed she wanted

"You're cheating!" Jamie- O yelled.

"Okay, Okay."

"Get Ready- Set – GO!" Debbie yelled as everyone ran like a bunch of wild animals

"Knock Knock." The guy said as he came back to the room.

"Yes?" Jamie O said

"I was told to come get you guys so you can meet the others down at the beach." The guy in the suit said.

"Alright." Jamie O said closing his suit case.

Guess who's back?!I hope you enjoyed this chapter I am going to try and post a new chapter every week most likely on Mondays like last time. But I am not going to set it in stone that that will be when I post a new chapter because what I learned with the last story life happens and I can't always post every week, but I will try my hardest to do so, that being said review, favor and follow this story have a good day or night depending on when you read this. Oh and if you're new to this series make sure you go back and read the first one if you hadn't already!


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie O and the group quietly followed the man through the long jungle and to the beach

"Who are they?" Arnold whispered to Debbie.

"I have no Idea- let's just all sit together." Debbie whispered as they all sat downing in a semi- circle

But as they sat down an air plane flew over them with a huge butter fly net and dropped it over the island.

"What was that about?" Lila asked.

"I dunno." Gerald said shrugging

"TIMMY!" Eliza yelled as she ran over to Timmy

"Eliza they put a butterfly net over the island Cosmo and Wanda can't do magic." Timmy said panicking

"So that's why that was done- Do you think whoever did that knew about your fairies?" Eliza asked.

"They couldn't have, no one but you know that-maybe they`re being weird." Timmy said

"Hopefully. "Eliza whispered.

"If you guys could kindly come over here I have a letter for you all that you guys might all want to hear." The man in the suit said as they all gathered up, the man in the suit passed the letter to Debbie and then quickly walked away

"I guess I should read it." Debbie says.

"Good Afternoon Ladies and gentlemen as you may all know by now you guys have no way off this island what you guys don't know is that it is not by accident I purposely brought you all here to this island for you that came with parents or adults I just thought I'd let you know that I have them locked in a cell but don`t worry they are being well taken care of at least better then you will , I know you`re wondering what I am talking about you guys will be split up in two teams that will be created by the team captain that I have already picked myself, now you might want rebel and not participate in the games but I have news for you, the winning team gets to eat while the losing team starves! So it be in your best interest to participate, Last but not least do me a favor and go around and introduce yourself to each other, after all you will be on this island for a long time oh and I almost forgot all your stuff has been locked in a vault and you will either sleep on the beach or in the jungle. And your Team captains are Debbie Thornberry and Betty Cooper Good day. – Your Host" Debbie read.

"Okay well my name is Debbie Thornberry, and this is Eliza, Donnie, Arnold, Rhonda, Helga, Herald, Sheena, Gerald, Jamie O, Stinky, Timberly, Eugene, Nadine, Phoebe, Sid, Ginger, Courtney, Macie, Miranda, Mipsy ,Alisa, Angelica , Patty, Lila and Susie" Debbie said as she pointed at them

"Well my name is Kim-Kim possible this my best friends Ron and Monique Oh and this is Bonnie."

"My name is Archie Andrews, this is my best friend Jug-Head and my girlfriends Betty and Veronica oh and this is Reggie."

"Girlfriends?!" Alisa whispered loudly

"Hi I`m Penny Proud and these are my girls Dijonay, Zoey, Lacienega and my Boy Sticky."

"I`m Timmy turner and this is my friend Chester and Aj."

"I'm Jimmy neutron this is Cindy this is Sheen, Carl and Libby"

"I 'm Tj Detweiler this is Vince, Spinelli, Mikey, Gretchen and Gus."

"Okay so I guess we pick now, we can go back and forth I'll go first." Debbie said.

"Debbie can we talk to you before you pick? Courtney asked

"Yeah sure."

"We have to be on the same team!" Helga said.

"Duh." Debbie said

"Well not Miranda and Mipsy." Ginger whispered

"We heard that." Miranda said with her raspy voice

"You should pick me last and if this doesn't work out please make sure the Susie's age group goes with you guys." Alisa said

"You worry too much, it'll work!" Gerald said

"But all of us won't be enough if we are splitting down the middle." Macie said.

"Then Debbie will have to pick some random people." Eliza said.

"Like who?" Debbie asked

"Whoever that would benefit us duh." Jamie O said.

"Okay but we don't know who would benefit us. "Debbie said.

"Jimmy and Timmy." Eliza said.

"Why those two?" Stinky asked.

"Timmy is my friend and Jimmy is like really smart so if anyone would benefit us the most it would be Jimmy." Eliza explained

"Okay good thinking anyone else we should know about?" Debbie asked.

"Cindy is also very smart not as smart as Jimmy but still very smart, Kim is pretty athletic she a big hero in her town and that's all I could think of." Eliza said.

"Are you guys done?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, sure." Debbie said turning around.

"Alright you go first. "Betty said to Debbie.

"Alright I pick Eliza." Debbie says.

"Jug Head." Betty said.

"Archie." Debbie said.

"Alright –then I pick Alisa." Betty said as everyone looked shocked because they didn't see that coming

"Donnie." Debbie said as Betty chuckled because Debbie's team so far looked weak Archie was her only strong player so far

"Miranda." Betty picked.

"Jamie O" Debbie said smiling back at Betty.

"Mipsy." Betty said smiling back at Debbie.

"Arnold." Debbie said.

"Ron." Betty said

"BOOYAAHH" Ron yelled.

"Sheena." Debbie said as she looked at Ron weirdly.

"Chester" Betty said.

"Angelica and Susie." Debbie said.

"You can't pick more than one at a time!" Betty yelled.

"I can do whatever I want there isn't any rules to picking people." Debbie said confidently.

"Oh okay fine then I can pick two as well" Betty said.

"Aj and Penny." Betty said.

"Courtney, and Macie." Debbie said.

"Lacienega and Vince" Betty said.

"Timmy and Jimmy." Debbie said.

"Wow your team is starting to look impressive." Betty said jokingly.

"Just pick." Debbie said.

"Sheen and Spinelli" Betty said.

"Stinky and Timberly." Debbie said.

"Mikey and Gretchen." Betty said.

"Gerald and Herald." Debbie picked

"Gus and Cindy." Betty picked.

"Sid and Lila." Debbie picked

"Monique and Veronica. "Betty said

"Helga and Eugene." Debbie said.

"Libby and Carl." Betty said.

"Nadine and Phoebe." Debbie said.

"Sticky and Gus." Betty said.

"Kim." Debbie said.

"Tj. Betty said.

"Dijonay and Reggie." Betty says.

"Big Patty." Debbie said picking the last person.

"What are we going to do?" Alisa asked as she rushed over to Debbie.

"What are you talking about?" Debbie asked.

"That wasn't a part of the plan I was supposed to be on your team." Alisa said

"Duh- I didn't even see that coming." Helga says.

"Yeah I know." Debbie says looking at Helga then back to Alisa

"Just make sure Susie and Angelica has somewhere to sleep at night." Alisa begged.

"Of course." Debbie says.

"Now go back to your team before the think you're cheating for us." Debbie says hugging Alisa.

"Alright I have to go" Alisa says.

"Hey guys what are you guys talking about? Kim asked as Jimmy, Timmy and Archie walks up.

"Nothing." Helga Said as Alisa walks away.

"Okay good so there's another note." Kim said.

"Did the other team see it?" Ginger asked.

"Yes." Kim said.

"It says our first game is in five minutes, we meet at the dock. Kim says pointing to the dock way at the other end of the beach.

"I wonder what the first game will be." Lila asked.

"Whatever it is we have to win!" Kim says.

"That's for sure." Debbie says.

 **Meanwhile over with team Betty**

"We have to beat Debbie's Team, The Host person left another note we have our first game in five minutes." Betty says

"I thought we were all friends." Alisa says.

"No you`re friends with them, we're trying to eat. "Penny says.

"But bonnie, Ron, Monique and Kim are best friend right?" Alisa asked as Ron and Monique turns their head.

"It`s every team for their selves our only friends are our teammates." Bonnie says

"Whatever." Alisa says giving up.

"I have an idea!" Gretchen says.

"What is it?" Betty ask as the group huddles up.

"I have a cell phone I could call someone to get us off this island." Gretchen says.

"Already tried it there is like a forces field around the butterfly net the will block anything that we might use to get us out of here." Cindy says.

"Crap, Any other ideas?" Betty asked.

"How about actually playing the games if we beat them at every game we'll eat." Spinelli suggest.

"That's the best idea I've heard since I been here." Monique says.

"Alright it's time to go to the games let's walk and talk." Betty said

"We have to walk?" Veronica complains

"I know right?" Bonnie says as they began to walk.

 **Over with Team Debbie**

"Alright guys remember this is just a game the other team are our friends so take it easy." Debbie says.

"I don't know, this isn't like we're all playing ball in the park this is for food, people will do some crazy things so they won't starve." Jamie o says.

"Let's walk and talk." Debbie says to the team.

"I agree with Jamie O Once the games began we can forget about any friendship we had with anyone on the other team." Kim says.

"I know Alisa and she wouldn't trade on us over a game." Debbie said.

"Are you sure about that?" Archie asked.

"I am positive." Debbie says as they continue to walk.

"We`ll see." Kim says.

"Just because your friends won't have your back doesn't mean ours won't "Helga says.

"Like I said we`ll see." Kim says.

"You don't think Alisa forget about our friendship so she could eat would she?" Rhonda asked

"So let me get this straight you're asking if Alisa would starve for us?" Jimmy asked.

"When you say it like that you make it sound bad." Stinky says.

"Look I know Alisa better than anyone here she wouldn't back stab a friend, besides her little sister is on this team she'll starve if it meant her sister eats." Debbie said

"It's not back stabbing its playing the game, but you might be right about Susie." Kim says.

"Or she could win the game and sneak her sister food-ever thought about that?" Jimmy said.

"I know my friend. "Debbie said confidently.

"What are we doing?" Courtney ask as they approached the dock.

"There's a note! Timmy says as he runs over and gets the note and runs back.

"What does it say? Eliza asked.

"It says to pick out our best swimmer's dress them up in those clothes over there and have them swim to that little island out there where the second part of our game begins a boat will take the rest of the team over there." Phoebe reads.

"Alright who likes to swim? " Debbie asked.

"Me!" Kim says.

"I don't know I was thinking of going with one of my friends."

"But I`m a pretty good swimmer." Kim says.

"That's right you`re pretty athletic." Debbie says.

"But we want to swim!" Timberly yells.

"We can't risk it we don't want to lose nor do we know what's inside that water it could be dangerous." Debbie says.

"Come on we could do it!" Angelica says.

"Maybe next time this time we're going to go with Kim." Debbie say.

 **Over with Team Betty**

"I am a really good swimmer." Miranda says.

"Okay good, this is how it's going to go Jug head, Monique, Veronica and Bonnie will dress Miranda, Monique put the shirt on her Jug head puts the jacket, Veronica puts the pants on her and Bonnie puts the tie on her make sure you put all those on her or we can't go, oh and someone knock the other teams clothes in the water." Betty says.

"But that's cheating!" Alisa yells.

"Excuse me do you want to win?" Bonnie asked angrily.

"Not by cheating." Alisa says.

"We don't have time to fight, everyone gets into place." Betty says.

"Aww none of these out fits match." Bonnie says whining.

"You`re telling me I'm not picking this up." Veronica say in disgust.

"Come on! "Monique yells as she knocks the other team's clothes in the water.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" Arnold yells.

"QUICKLY Archie and Stinky grab the clothes!" Debbie yells.

"Quickly Archie and stinky grab the clothes!" Betty mocks.

"Guys go!" Betty yells as Miranda jumps into the freezing cold water

"Come on, we have to catch up!" Helga yells

"That's good enough let's go let's go!" Debbie yells

 **In the water with Kim possible and Miranda**

"To bad you're not going to beat me Kim Possible." Miranda says in her raspy voice.

"Don`t count your eggs until they hatch Miranda." Kim says as she passes Miranda

"Please." Miranda said laughing as she grabs Kim's leg and yanks Kim under water and then continues to swim.

 **Meanwhile On the boat**

"Hey Debbie can I talk to you." Alisa says approaching Debbie

"Yeah what's up?" Debbie says

"Team Betty is cheating." Alisa said

"No really." Debbie says sarcastically.

"No you have no idea they're over there now plotting, they have a whole lot more in store for you guys they`re completely cheating and I can't stop them, I was going to play fair but since they aren't- neither am I." Alisa says

"Okay so what are you going to do?" Debbie asked putting her hand on her hip.

"I`m not sure yet." Alisa says.

"Just a second." Debbie says as she puts up one finger.

"Guys come over here!" Debbie calls over her team.

"You were right they weren't playing fair we have to cheat." Debbie says.

"But cheating is wrong. "Eugene says.

"Do you want to starve- how they`re playing you`ll lose every last game." Alisa said

"I told you I knew my best friend. "Debbie said.

"We don't have time for that." Alisa said throwing her hand up.

"Why are you trying to help us win?" Archie asked trying to figure out her motive

"Yeah, if we win then you starve. "Kim said.

"Not exactly." Phoebe says.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"If Alisa throw's all the games we can win." Phoebe says.

"But how does that benefit her?" Kim asked.

"We sneak her food that way she eat too." Phoebe says.

"Oh my gosh Phoebe your brilliant!" Alisa said squeezing Phoebe.

"So how are we going to pull this off?" Courtney asked.

" Alisa goes back to her team and acts like none of this ever happens, I'm pretty sure the next two games are team games make sure you delay them but don`t let them know what you're up to." Jamie-O says.

"Okay-I can do this." Alisa says giving herself a pep talk.

"Now go back to your team." Jamie-o says.

"Do you really think this will work?" Rhonda asked

"I hope so." Nadine says.

 **At the Buffet**

"What are you doing?" Eliza asked.

"Just in case Jamie O's plan doesn't work." Timmy say's as he stuff's food in his back pack.

"Good idea!" Eliza says as she takes off her backpack and starts stuffing stuff in.

"What are you guys doing?" Penny ask as Dijonay and her walks up to Timmy and Eliza.

"None of your business." Eliza says hiding her bag.

"Whatever" Dijonay says as they walk away.

"What`s up with them?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know." Eliza says shrugging.

"Hey Eliza." Lila says walking up.

"Hi Lila." Eliza says as she goes back to stuffing food in her bag.

"What are you doing?" Lila asked.

"Working on our plan B." Timmy says.

"What do you mean?" Lila ask confused.

"We're hiding food in our bags for later just in case our plan doesn't work, and if it does we have twice the food. "Eliza said.

"That's a good idea." Lila says.

"Thanks!" Timmy says.

"I want to go home." Lila says with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, Me too." Eliza says as she stops putting food in her back pack.

"Alright guys it's time to get off the boat." Arnold says to his team.

"Good luck guy's" Veronica says laughing.

 **Next Games**

"Alright this is how this game goes, you will choose five people that won't participate in the games the rest will hook a harness on them and a single person from the opposite team that's not playing will tangle the other team, the Goal of this game is to untangle your team and take off your harness and drop into the shark infested ocean and swim back to the beach where your third and final game will take place and again a boat will come for the ones not participating in the games ." Mikey read.

"Alright huddle up team!" Debbie says.

"I have an idea of four people who should stay out. "Debbie says

"Alright shoot." Macie says.

"Timberly, Susie, Angelica and Donnie." Debbie says.

"We want to play too!" Timberly says.

"Timberly be quiet, this one is too dangerous for you little kids." Jamie O says.

"You`re mean." Timberly says.

"Alright so who else isn't playing we need one more person." Kim says.

"I vote Eliza." Helga says.

"Why me?" Eliza says.

"Because you could watch the kids and tangle them up real good." Arnold says.

" I disagree I think Jimmy should stay , not because I think he will be less help but I think he could tie them up so tight that they won't be able to get out." Eliza says.

"I don`t know I agree with Helga and Arnold." Gerald says.

"Yeah me too." Kim says.

"I think I could help better with being up there with the team." Eliza says.

"How so?" Archie says.

"Nobody knows animals better than me I could drop down first and make sure they don't bite any of us." Eliza says.

"How?" Archie says looking at Eliza weird.

"Ooooh- I almost forgot about that- Yeah Eliza's in!" Debbie says.

"I agree with them!" Timmy says

"Alright-so who's going to stand out?" Kim says.

"I will, no big deal." Jimmy says.

 **Over with Team Betty**

"Alright who's staying out?" Betty asked.

"We vote for Mikey, Aj, Chester, Sheen and Alisa." Miranda says.

"Speak for yourself "Spinelli said.

"What they are our weakest players and do you honestly trust Alisa, when she's best friends with the captain of the other team." Miranda says.

"That makes no since, yes I am best friends with Debbie but Miranda and Mipsy are both best friends with someone on the other team too, and so is Ron and Monique and Cindy and Sheen and Libby, and Aj and Chester." Alisa argued.

"Which is why Aj, Chester and sheen aren't playing. " Lacienega said.

"I thought it was because they were our weakest players." Alisa said with a smirk.

"Whatever case close Alisa you`re staying behind." Penny says."

"Whatever." Alisa says with an attitude as she gave her an evil glare.

"So who is going to tie the other team?" TJ asked.

"Alisa-force her to tie her best friend's." Vince says.

"Idiot's." Alisa whispers.

"What was that?" Penny asked.

"Nothing." Alisa said smiling as she walked pass Jimmy and slapped his hand.

 ***Games beginning ***

"So basically you can't trust Miranda I'm not too sure about Mipsy but Miranda was the main reason I didn't get to be up there with them, even though leaving me down here to tie you guys is even stupider, because I'm not going to tie you guys tight." Alisa said as she tied them around.

"Not too tight." Courtney said.

"I have to make it look like I`m trying to tie you tight." Alisa said.

"Alright I'm done." Alisa said as she pushed them over the ocean.

"Neutron! "Cindy yelled.

"Yes Cindy." Jimmy said with a straight face as he tied them as tight as he could.

"Do you think you could tie it a little less tight?" Cindy asked.

"Nope." Jimmy said pushing them over the ocean.

 **Over with Team Debbie**

"Alright, Alisa didn't tie this that tight so we can get out easily but let's pretend like she did." Debbie said

 **Over with Team Betty**

"Could he have tied us any tighter?" Lacienega asked with an attitude.

"We would have been out already if Cindy's plan would have worked." Spinelli said.

"Hey at least I tried." Cindy said.

"Clearly not hard enough, because we're still dangling over a freezing cold water full of MAN EATING SHARKS! "Bonnie yells.

"And I`m pretty sure the titanic sunk over there!" Monique yelled pointing.

"Guys we have to work as a team if we want to get out and beat the other team." Gus says.

"Gus is right guys." Betty says.

 **Over with Team Debbie**

"Alright Eliza release your harness." Debbie said.

Eliza releases her harness and drops into the freezing cold ocean when a shark swims to her.

"Hi, I`m Eliza Thornberry." Eliza says whispering.

"You can talk?" The shark asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but I have a question. "Eliza says.

"Stop playing with the sharks and swim Thornberry!" Helga yells looking down at Eliza.

"Just a second Helga!" Eliza yells back.

"Any ways, how long has it been since you`ve ate?" Eliza asked.

"It's been while, fish and other things don't usually swim out here it`s too cold." The shark said looking as if he wanted to eat Eliza.

"Then why are you out here sharks don`t usually swim in freezing water." Eliza said nervous.

"I`m a Cold water shark."

"I never heard of that before and I know everything there is to know about animals" Eliza said.

"Most people don't."

"So I have a favor to ask." Eliza said.

"What is it?" The shark asked licking his lips.

"Can you maybe not eat me or my friends up there?" Eliza ask pointing up to her team.

"Now why would I do that?" The shark asked.

"I have a bag full of snacks it should be back at the beach now if you don't eat any of us I will come back out here and give it to you." Eliza said.

"Promise?" The shark asked.

"Promise." Eliza says.

"But can I eat them?" The shark ask pointing to team Betty.

"Um- yeah- no but you could delay them as much as possible." Eliza said.

"Okay "The shark says.

"Alright Timmy now you drop." Debbie says.

Timmy releases his harness and drops into the ocean.

"Now you Stinky." Debbie said.

Stinky releases his harness and drops into the ocean.

 ***Team Betty***

"Look at them they`re dropping like flies" Jug Head says.

"We would be too if Cindy did her only job." Mipsy says.

"Leave her alone she said she tried!" Libby says.

"I`m loose I`m loose! Zoey yells.

"Okay, Okay let go now!" Betty yelled.

Zoey released her harness and dropped into the ocean but when she dropped into the ocean the shark dragged her under the water, Zoey lets out a loud scream but was muffled as she was dragged under water.

"Where did she go? "Gretchen asked nervously.

"I'll go get her!" Reggie said releasing his harness and dropping into the water where he saves Zoey but never came up himself.

"Where did Reggie go?!" Betty panicked.

"Come on come on we have to keep going!" Monique yells.

"But what about Reggie?" Betty asked.

"Really Betty-we don't really care about Reggie do we? "Veronica asked.

"No." Betty said thinking.

"Okay Veronica your loose now drop." TJ said.

"I don't want to its too icky." Veronica said.

"Veronica GO!" Dijonay yelled.

"I don't want..!" Veronica started to say but before she could finish whining Ron released her harness and Veronica fell in the ocean.

"Does anyone else want to whine?" Jug head said laughing.

 **Over with Team Debbie.**

"Alright Eugene release your harness." Debbie said.

Eugene release his harness but at the last minute Eugene gets scared and grabs onto Lila's leg and brings Lila down with him.

"Alright, we killed two birds with one stone." Debbie said.

"Okay now-." Debbie begins to say.

"I want to go next!" Kim says.

"No Sid will go next." Debbie said.

"Why I want to go next." Kim says.

"Because I said so." Debbie says.

"Who put you in charge?" Kim asked.

"The Host." Ginger mumbles.

"If you have to know I want the strongest to go last just in case we end up in last place." Debbie explained.

"Well you should let us know the game plan, we're a team you know." Kim said.

"Yeah, yeah Phoebe drop." Debbie said

Phoebe releases her harness and drops into the water

"Now Sid." Debbie said.

Sid releases his harness and drops into the water

"Debbie were all tangled what do we do?!" Stinky said panicking.

"Calm down, Maybe if we all press our harness then we could all fall at the same time! "Debbie suggested.

"It`s worth the try." Arnold said.

"On the count of three." Debbie said.

One-Two-Three!" Debbie yelled.

At the same time Courtney, Stinky, Gerald, Arnold and then rest of the team dropped into the ocean putting them in first place.

 **Over with Team Betty**

"They're all in the ocean! "Vince yells.

"Its okay don't panic we can still make it!" Betty says.

 **Over with Team Debbie**

"We have one more game left." Jimmy said running to the Group as they ran up the beach.

"Okay, read the card." Ginger said shivering.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever done in my life" Rhonda said in disgust.

"The card says, the point of the game is to put together the words to discover the hidden message there are a lot of words at the end of the table , the twist is there is also a word on each plate in order to read what is at the bottom of the plate you have to eat every last thing on the plate, there will only be six people participating in this game so the rest of you chill oh one last thing that might be important to know when you're done eating what`s on your plate you have to tell the sixth person what`s on your plate the trick is you can't talk so you have to find a way to tell the sixth person without talking once you are done with your word you can help the sixth person figure out what the message says if you have the wrong message you will hear a loud noise until you start to correct it, when the message is correct you must read it out loud to the team if Team Debbie wins this game then team Debbie will be the winner of today's games." Jimmy read.

"Okay so who will be in this game?" Kim asked.

"We want to play!" Angelica yells.

"Angelica we can't do that we don't know what they`ll make you eat." Debbie said.

"Please!" Angelica begged.

"No angelica!" Debbie yells.

"But Debbie we have an Idea." Susie says.

"I`m sure you do. "Debbie says.

"Look Donnie speaks sign language Timberly, Angelica and I know sign Language we could tell him what the words says without actually talking." Susie explained.

"Oh my gosh Susie your brilliant!" Ginger said.

"Okay so who else knows sign language?" Debbie asked.

"Well you and I do." Eliza says.

"Right-Okay lets go." Debbie says as they walk over to the table.

"Why does it seem like she only wants to work with the people she already knows." Kim says to Archie Jimmy and Timmy.

"I mean if you're not in 'the awesome clique' you don't matter." Kim says.

"Awesome clique?" Archie asked.

"I just made that up for Debbie and her clique. "

"Chick drama I'm going to stay out of this." Archie says as he walks away with his hands up.

"I agree with Archie." Jimmy says walking away.

"What about you Timmy?" Kim asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Timmy asked.

"Never mind." Kim says walking away.

"Wait a minute-Cosmo, Wanda Were are you?!" Timmy yell noticing he hasn't seen them in a long time

 **Over at the final Game**

"This is so nasty." Debbie signs as she finish her plate.

"Your- the word is your." Debbie signed.

"Via." Eliza signed.

"Watching" Susie signed.

"Are." Angelica signed.

"Everything" Timberly signs.

"You." Susie signs as she finishes her second plate.

"Television." Eliza signs.

"Parents." Debbie signs.

"Do" Angelica signs.

"Thing "Susie signs.

"That all let's go help Donnie figure out the message" Debbie signs.

"Which goes first?" Donnie signs.

"Television?" Timberly asked.

"Okay put it up." Debbie signs.

 **Over with Team Betty**

"Eww this is nasty I don't want to eat this" veronica whined.

"VERONICA WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK!" Betty yells angrily.

"Well I told you I didn't want to play anyways." Veronica said.

"Well if veronica isn't playing neither am I." Bonnie says.

"That's okay I could eat all this alone." Jug Head said.

"Fine." Betty said rolling her eyes.

 **Back with Team Debbie**

"No that doesn't go there." Debbie says.

"How do you know?" Timberly asked.

"Well it keeps beeping every time we put it down." Eliza said.

"So what do we pick?" Donnie signed.

"Why don't we put each on and whichever doesn't beep is the right one." Susie said.

"But we don't have that much time." Debbie said thinking.

"The other team hasn't even found one word yet. "Eliza said.

"Okay let's go with "your". Debbie said.

"Okay it's not beeping let's keep going." Debbie says.

"Your television-were on television?" Debbie asked.

"Put it down!" Eliza yelled.

"Your parents?" Timberly asked after Debbie gave her guess.

"Let`s try that and if it's wrong we will put television. "Debbie says as Donnie puts it down.

"Okay good what next?!"Debbie asked excitedly.

"Your Parents." Eliza said thinking.

 **Back with Team Betty**

"And." Jug head mouthed.

"Are." Jug head mouthed.

 **Team Debbie**

"Are!" Susie yells.

"YES!" Debbie says.

"Your Parents are." Debbie says as she puts the words together in her head.

"Watching?" Donnie signs.

"Your parents are watching?" Debbie asked trying to figure out if it went there.

"Okay put it down." Debbie says.

"Your parents are watching." Debbie says.

"Okay what's next?" Eliza ask.

"Television?" Debbie guessed.

"Your parents are watching television?" Debbie asked.

"Put it down." Timberly says.

"Okay that wasn't it what next?" Eliza says.

"Your parents are watching." Debbie says as she thinks of what goes next.

"YOU!" Eliza said excitedly.

"Chill nature girl." Debbie said as Donnie puts the letter down.

 **Other half of team Debbie**

"I wonder how they`re doing." Arnold says to Kim.

"They look pretty good to me." Kim says as her and Arnold sit side by side in the sand.

"I hope so." Arnold says as Jamie O walks up.

"Hi Jamie O." Kim says.

"Hey Kim." Jamie O says as he sits next to her in the sand.

"You have really pretty hair." Jamie O says as he plays with her hair.

"Gee thanks." Kim says giggling.

 **Back to the game**

"Your parents are watching you." Debbie reads.

"Via!" Eliza says.

"Your parents are watching you via." Debbie reads.

"TELEVISON!" Eliza says jumping up and down.

"Your parents are watching you via television-WE DID IT! Eliza says.

"Wait we still have three more words." Donnie signs.

"Maybe they were putting those there to throw us off." Debbie says.

"Well lets at least try to put them in and if they don't make since then they were meant to confuse us." Eliza says.

"Okay what's left?" Debbie asked.

"Thing, Everything, Do and you." Donnie signs.

"Let me think; your parents are watching you via television. "Debbie says thinking.

"Everything." Eliza says.

"Your parents are watching everything you via television." Debbie says.

"But now it doesn't make since." Timberly says.

"It does if you throw the other you in it." Eliza says.

"I don't think it would." Debbie says.

"If you put other words in it." Eliza said .

"Like?" Debbie asked.

"You and do." Eliza says.

"What?" Debbie ask.

"Your parents are watching everything you do via television." Just as Eliza said that a loud ding and balloons fall out of the sky and a card pops out of the side of the board.

"What does it say?" Angelica says.

"Congratulations team Debbie you have won this game and you also won your right to eat dinner and breakfast tomorrow morning, you also won the right to decide what you and team betty's new team name will be, it could be a color or a neutral name, but that's where your power will stop if you pick color both teams have the chance to pick whatever color they want as a team name for their OWN team same with the neutral name. But wait before you rush back to your team to celebrate, go help the other team figure out the rest of the message the message will not only be important to their team but to your team as well when you`re complete put the messages together. Oh and Ps. Your dinner and breakfast will be at the other side of the beach.

 **Meanwhile over with Team Betty**

"Hey guys!" Debbie says as she runs over to team Betty.

"What do you want? Spinelli ask rudely.

"Well we won and we`ve been instructed to help you guys finish the message." Debbie says.

"Why we already lost." Bonnie says.

"I guess the message is supposed to be important to your team and mines when were done were supposed to put our messages together for it to make since." Debbie says.

"So what words do you have so far?" Eliza ask.

"And, and Are." Betty said folding her arms with an attitude.

"Well we don't have to eat the rest of the food since the game is over." Debbie says as she tosses the food out of the bowls.

"Okay Eliza you read the words and pass them to the kids-kids you pass them to me." Debbie says.

"Word is Don`t and But." Eliza says a passing down the word.

"I`ll put but first." Debbie says.

"Then I'll put don't." Debbie says putting don't next to But.

"See they`re working as a team that's how they won!" Dijonay says.

"Your parents are watching everything you do via television but don't- okay that's making since so far." Debbie says to herself.

"Worry!" Eliza yells.

"Alright worry." Debbie says putting it next to the word don`t.

"They`re" Eliza says.

"Okay Debbie says grabbing the word.

"How many words left?" Debbie asked.

"Two maybe." Eliza says.

"Next word in and great."

"Got it what's next? Debbie says

"Care." Eliza says.

"Okay I think I got it- Donnie go get our board!" Debbie yells.

"So what does it say together?" Zoey ask.

"Your parents are watching everything you do via television but don't worry they`re in great Care.

"Great there being treated like royalty and we're starving." Penny mumbles.

"Oh and we have to pick a new team name!" Debbie says.

"We?" Spinelli asked with an attitude.

"My team and your team has to pick a new name and I have to pick if it`s going to be a color or a neutral name. "Debbie says.

"Great more power." Mipsy mumbles.

 **Other half of team Debbie**

"Why are they with the other team?" Courtney ask as they all sat on the sand.

"How would we know?" Kim asked with an attitude.

"We`re sitting over here just like you." Kim continued.

"No need to be rude. "Nadine says.

"I`m sorry was I talking to you? Kim asked rudely.

"No but." Nadine started to say.

"But she's a part of you guys clique." Kim says

"What clique?" Arnold asked.

"The awesome people clique." Kim said.

"What?" Arnold asked confused.

"Never mind." Kim mumbled.

"WEEE WONNNN! Debbie says running and hugging Courtney and the rest of the team.

"YEESSS!" Jamie O said squeezing Debbie and then spinning her around. As Jamie O put her down Debbie blushed and said.

"We have to pick a new team name it could either be a color or a neutral name."

"What do you think Kim?" Debbie asked.

"Huh?" Kim asked.

"Which should I pick?" Debbie asked.

"Oh umm." Kim says.

"How about names? "Jimmy suggested.

"Yeah I want to pick a name." Archie agreed.

"Names sound good." Kim said.

"Alright well I guess we could decide while we eat." Debbie says as she turns to walk away.

"I`ll be back." Eliza says.

"Where are you going?" Courtney asked.

"I have something I have to do before I go eat." Eliza says as she grabs her backpack full of food.

"You really shouldn't be wondering off alone with all these wild animals out here." Jimmy says.

"The wild animals are deep in the jungle not the beach or the water." Eliza says.

"I guess those sharks don't count as animals then." Sid said sarcastically.

"Come on Eliza it's just not safe do whatever you have to do in the morning." Kim says.

"No I have to do it right now." Eliza says.

"Why?" Arnold asked.

"Look thanks for being concerned but I`ll be fine did you guys forget I live in the wild- I'll be fine." Eliza said.

"I don't know." Ginger says.

"Guys Eliza has come against far more dangerous animals then anything you could find out here." Timmy says.

"Fine." Kim says.

"Thank you Timmy." Eliza says walking away.

"Oh Macie can you make sure the kids make it over to dinner?" Eliza turns around and ask as she walked away.

"Sure." Macie yells.

"Wait up!" Timmy yells as he runs after Eliza.

"Where are you really going?" Timmy ask as he caught up with her.

"I promised a shark that I would give him the food in my back pack if he didn't eat any of us." Eliza says as she takes off her shoes.

"I knew it had something to do with an animal." Timmy said.

"Are you coming with?" Eliza asked.

"Sure." Timmy says rolling up his pants legs.

"Where's Cosmo and Wanda?" Eliza asked.

"I have no clue one minute they`re next to me next minute they're gone." Timmy says.

"But they couldn't just poof out of here with the butterfly net over us right?" Eliza asked.

"Right so that means there still on the island." Timmy says.

"Maybe the person behind this has them." Eliza says.

"That's what I was thinking-hopefully he or she doesn't hurt them." Timmy says.

"He or she won't." Eliza assured.

"How did you know?" Timmy asked.

"If he or she hurts them then he or she wouldn't have anything over you anymore." Eliza says as the got deeper in the water.

"And if it makes you feel better he or she has Darwin too!"

 **Over with Team Betty**

"Where are you going Alisa?" Mipsy asked  
"For a walk." Alisa says looking back.

"We have to keep an eye on her." Spinelli says as Alisa walks out of sight.

"Yeah." Miranda says agreeing with her.

 **Over with Team Debbie**

"Where's Eliza and Timmy?" Debbie asked.

"They went somewhere." Kim says as she eats.

"Oh okay she should be back soon. "Debbie says.

"So what about that name?" Jamie O asked.

"I was thinking about Unstoppable." Debbie says.

"Unstoppable?" Kim asked.

"We as a team are unstoppable with each and every one of our talents and with Alisa cheating we're unstoppable." Debbie says.

"To being unstoppable and not starving." Stinky says.

"To being unstoppable and not starving!" They all cheered.

"Hey guys." Alisa says as she walks up with her arms folded.

"Come eat!" Kim says.

"Thanks but where`s my sister and angelica?" Alisa asked.

"Over there with Gerald and Arnold." Kim says in-between bites.

"So is Donnie deaf?" Kim asked.

"No its kind of a long story but in a nut shell he has a speech impairment he could hear you, he just can't talk good so we went to a speech therapist and they taught him sign language so we could communicate with him better or he could communicate with us, that's actually where we met Arnold and Helga and them." Debbie says.

"Oh okay so how did you meet Courtney and them does she live there too?" Kim asked.

"No they were supposed to be on vacation but something went wrong or something like that." Debbie says.

 **Over with Timmy and Eliza**

"Your back?" The shark says surprised.

"I told you I would." Eliza says.

"What's wrong with your friend?" The shark ask.

"Nothing he just can`t speak to animals like me." Eliza says.

"Well thanks for the food I have to be getting back to my family."

"It`s no problem really, thanks for not eating us." Eliza said.

"No problem -how can I repay you?" The shark asked.

"No you already helped us a lot, with not eating us I couldn't ask for anything else." Eliza said.

"No it will be my pleasure!" The Cold water Shark says.

"Well now that you insisted could you take us back to the beach-it's kind of far?" Eliza asked.

"Of course I can't take you all the way because of the lack of water close to the beach but I could take you as far as I can." The shark said.

"But of course. "Eliza says.

"Get on the shark." Eliza says.

"Get on the what?" Timmy asked.

"Get on the shark, he's going to give us a ride back to the beach." Eliza says.

"Now normally I am all for doing crazy stuff just ask Cosmo or Wanda but this is Insane." Timmy says.

"Come oooon it`ll be okay." Eliza says climbing on the shark.

 **Over with Team Debbie**

"Hey Arnold-Gerald." Alisa says as she sits next to the with her plate in her.

"Hey." Arnold and Gerald says.

"Alisa!" Susie yells as she runs over to her and grabs her.

"Hi Susie are you having fun with Angelica and your friends?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah but I wish I could go home." Susie says.

"Yeah." Alisa says holding her tightly.

"Where`s angelica?" Alisa asked.

"She's over there." Susie says pointing in a different direction.

"Did you guys get enough to eat?" Alisa asked.

"Yes." Susie said.

"Okay well I'm going to talk to Arnold and Gerald you go back and play." Alisa says.

"Okay I love you Alisa!" Susie says.

"I love you too!" Alisa said.

"Wow you really care about your sister." Gerald said.

"And you don't?" Alisa asked.

"I do but not like you do." Gerald said.

"Well maybe you should." Alisa says.

"Could you guys make me a promise?" Alisa asked turning and looking at Arnold and Gerald who were sitting next to her in the sand.

"Sure, what is it Alisa?" Arnold asked.

"Keep an eye out on my sister and Angelica and make sure they're always safe and have food I know Debbie and Eliza said they would but they're kind of a hand full at times and it's more like a four man's job or an Alisa's job but since I can't could you guys?" Alisa asked.

"Alisa like I told you last time you`re like a big sister to me which means Susie is like a little sister to me I would have done it without you asking." Arnold says.

"Thanks guys" Alisa says as she finish her food and stands up to walk back to her team.

"Where are you going?" Gerald asked.

"Back to my team before they get suspicious." Alisa say walking away.

"Is that Eliza and Timmy on that shark?!" Gerald asked as he shot up.

 **Over with Team Betty**

"Where have you been?" AJ asked.

"I told you guys I was going on a walk." Alisa said.

"Did you see that OTHER team?" Mipsy asked trying to start stuff.

"Yes?"

"Why?" Sheen asked.

"Because we're on the same island?"

"Did you talk to them?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, they are still my friends." Alisa said.

"Mm, what did they say to you?" Bonnie asked.

"They said we have to pick a name for our team and not a color." Alisa said.

"Likely answer." Chester said.

"I`m done talking to you guys good night." Alisa said walking away.

"Where are you going to sleep we haven't set up camp yet." Gus and Mikey said.

"I`m going over there call me when you guys make camp." Alisa says walking away.

"So what do you think our name should be?" Betty asked.

"Booyaaa!" Ron yelled.

"Not now Ron we have to think of our new name." Monique said.

"Yeah stoppable." Bonnie agreed.

"No that's was my suggestion. "Ron said.

"Ron that is stupid." Libby said.

"Yeah it kind of is." Cindy agreed.

"Come on guys at least he gave a suggestion." Gretchen said.

"A stupid one." Sticky threw in.

"Look if you`re not going to give a suggestion keep your mouth closed we're not going to attack Ron`s idea." Betty said.

"Thank you Betty." Ron said

"We need to start acting like a team and maybe next game we will win that's the only reason the other team won because they`re acting like a team ,let's face it we have the best team we have brains were far more athletic, look at us and look at them the only people on their team that MAYBE athletic is Kim, Archie, Debbie and Jamie O everyone else is weak but they beat us today because they were acting like a team if we act like a team we'll beat unstoppable- that being said if no one else has an idea for the new team name we're going with Booyaaa." Betty said.

"I guess were going with Booyaa." Lacienega said.

"Where's Reggie I haven't seen him since the ocean challenge." Vince said looking around.

"I don`t know." Betty said looking around then going back to doing what she was doing.

"Who cares he was annoying anyways." Zoey said.

"This is true." Vince said as he too went back to doing what he once was doing.

"I`m Hungry." Carl said.

"We're all hungry tubby!" Veronica said.

"Hey leave him alone!" Libby said.

"Wait guys I have an idea!" Cindy said.

"What is it?" Betty asked

"What did we see in the water during the water challenge?" Cindy asked.

"Sharks?" Chester guessed.

"No but yes, what do sharks eat? "Cindy asked.

"People?" Aj guessed.

"Aj!"

"Okay fishes I think."

"Exactly just because we didn't win the challenges doesn't mean we can't eat." Cindy said.

"That's exactly what it means." Penny said.

"No listen, Carl is good at gathering food and so is Mikey , Chester, Jug Head-they can go hut for the fish, while Libby, Monique, Bonnie, Veronica and Lasianica can build camp Gretchen, Aj and I Can Get the water and purify it, Penny, Zoey, Sticky and Gus can get The fruit, Tj, Spinelli and Vince Make fire ." Cindy said

"Yes great idea!" Betty said.

"Alright then let's get too it! "Cindy said.

 **Meanwhile with Team Debbie ***

"Hey Debbie I have an idea." Jimmy said.

"What`s up?" Debbie says as she looked up from her plate.

"I got stranded on an island before and I made tree houses I can head back to camp and set that up." Jimmy said.

"That is so cool thanks Jimmy!" Debbie said as she ate her food.

"Could you bring me back something to eat I`m still kind of hungry but I just want to get this takin care of." Jimmy said.

"Oh of course." Debbie said.

 **Back with Team Betty**

"Oh my gosh what happened to you?! Betty asked as Mikey, Chester, Jug Head and Carl walked up and looked like they had been shocked by lighting.

"The water shocked us. "Jug Head said with a straight face.

"It just shocked us." Mikey said traumatized.

"So I guess we could cross getting our own fish off the list."

"Oh my what`s wrong with you? Betty turned and asked Penny as they walked up.

"We were almost killed." Penny said with a frightened face.

"What happened? "Betty asked.

"When we touched the fruit -it turned into fire and it went flying at us." Gus said frighten as well.

"Are you okay-did they hit you?" Betty asked.

"We ran before it could hit us." Sticky said with an Attitude.

"I AM soo sorry." Betty said.

"I don't think we should let Alisa sleep in our camp." Miranda said.

"Why not?" Betty asked.

"What has she helped with?" Miranda asked.

"She helped with the second game." Betty said.

"Yeah she did." Gus said agreeing.

"And guess why the other team won the second and third game because of her." Miranda insisted.

"No they didn't, they won because Cindy didn't do her job." Betty said trying to defend Alisa.

"Even if Cindy didn't do her job we still should have won if Alisa had done her job and tied them as tight as she could we still could have won." Miranda said.

"But were would she sleep?" Betty asked worried.

"Who cares?" Mipsy said.

"I do." Betty said.

"Why?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah why?" Mipsy asked.

"Because she our teammate at the end of the day and we can't afford to lose another teammate." Betty said.

"Everyone that's for not letting Alisa sleep in our camp raise your hand." Miranda said as everyone raised their hands except Betty, Gus and Mikey.

"Looks like we came to our conclusion." Miranda said with a devious look on her face.

"You guys finished camp already?" Alisa asked as she walked up to everyone.

"You can`t sleep in our camp." Miranda said bossy

"What-why not?" Alisa asked as she looked at Betty and then everyone else.

"Don't look at betty we all made the decision to not let you sleep in our camp but there`s a nice tree in the jungle." Miranda said.

"When did this become a democracy?" Alisa asked furiously.

"When we all made the decision to not let you sleep in our camp." Miranda said evilly.

Alisa looked at Betty for backup, but Betty just looked away.

"Whatever." Alisa said angrily as she kicks the branch that was holding up there hut and then walking away, hating Miranda even more.

Team Betty made their camp on the farthest end of the beach they made their two huts out of palm tree leaves they found on the beach which was pretty odd because there weren't any palm trees on the beach. Their huts weren't the best but it kept them warm at night and a roof over their heads which was all that mattered.

 **Over with Team Debbie***

"WOOW jimmy you did a great job." Debbie said in amazement as the group walks up to camp.

Jimmy got creative when he created the tree houses or at least more creative then team Betty. There was a total of three treehouses, two of them were next to each other on the left, while the other one was alone across from it. The two that were next to each other were connected by a man made tunnel, there was two ladders one that is like a bridge that led to the other tree house and one that was used for climbing up.

"Thanks did you save me something to eat?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course." Debbie said to Jimmy as she passed him the plate.

"Thanks the two tree houses that are connected are for the girls and the kids." Jimmy says pointing.

"Okay cool, thanks again." Debbie says patting jimmy on his shoulder and walking off.

"Hey guys." Alisa said as she walked up rubbing her arm.

"Hey why aren't you with your team?" Courtney asked.

"I`ve been 'band' from there camp". Alisa said doing air quotes.

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"I don't even know it was Miranda's Idea but nobody went against her, it`s like she runs the group." Alisa said rolling her eyes.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Macie asked

"I was hoping I could sleep here with you guys." Alisa said

"You already know it`s okay with us." Ginger said.

"Yeah you can sleep in Susie and the kid's tree house over there." Courtney says pointing.

"Thanks where's Debbie?" Alisa asked.

"Over there with Helga, Kim and Arnold." Ginger said.

 **Over with Debbie, Helga, Kim and Arnold**

"Hey Helga we haven't really hung out since we been here." Debbie said.

"Yeah it was kind of hard to with everything that's been going on." Helga said.

"Yeah, But still." Debbie said.

"So are you and Arnold?" Debbie started to ask.

"Are we what?" Helga asked looking at Arnold then looking back at Debbie.

"Are you guys dating?" Debbie asked.

"No, were too young for that we're going to try when were older but right now we`re just good friends." Helga said.

"Oh that's nice." Debbie said.

"I want to go home, it`s not right how this whole thing is already starting to change people and it's only the beginning." Arnold said as he had his arms around his legs and stared at his other teammates

"I know Arnold, and I promise we`ll go home, I don't know when but we will." Debbie says.

 **Back with Team Betty**

"Miranda. "Betty calls as she walks up to Miranda.

"Yes." Miranda says with an evil smile.

"Why`d you do that?" Betty asked.

"You mean why`d we do that?" Miranda asked

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked confused.

"It was a mutual choice for us to ban Alisa from sleeping in our camp." Miranda said deviously.

"I didn't want that." Betty said.

"Then why didn't you speak up-you're the captain." Miranda said.

"Yeah." Mipsy agreed.

"I was afraid, she's probably cold and sleeping on rocks, I`m going to go find her and tell her to come back." Betty said.

"No you`re not, why would you anyways."

"Because I actually like Alisa." Betty said.

"She's probably sleeping over in Team Debbie`s camp anyways." TJ said.

"Doubt it." Penny said.

"Why?" TJ asked.

"Because she's against their team that's why." Monique said.

"But you're telling me if she went over there and asked her little sister or her BEST FRIEND they wouldn't let her sleep with them?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah and you forgot they all knew each other before this whole keep us on this island game even began I wouldn't be surprised if they were sneaking her food." Mipsy said.

"Didn't they all go on a school exchange program together some years ago?" Vince asked.

"That's right they did." Betty said.

"And for kicking her out of camp she might just lose for us on purpose." Cindy said.

"Then we won't let her participate." Miranda said.

"How do you know there won`t be a game where we have to use everyone?" Libby asked.

"Gee thanks a lot Miranda now we`re down two players." Veronica said rolling her eyes

"Hey any of you could have stopped me." Miranda said.

"Hey where is Reggie? "Gus asked.

"Who cares."

 **Meanwhile over in the camp of Team Debbie**

"So Debbie what are you going to college for?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I`m not in college yet." Debbie said.

"Yeah I know but you`re in high school you mean to tell me you haven't thought about it before?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah, I think I want to go for film- Eliza and I are going to take over our parents show when they get too old for it." Debbie says.

"Wow." Kim says.

"What?" Debbie ask.

"Nothing you just don't seem like someone who would be into nature and animals." Kim says.

"Yeah I guess it`s grown on me." Debbie says rolling her eyes.

"What about you?" Debbie ask.

"Criminal Justice Ron and I already have a job in line for the FBI we just have to graduate High school…and college first." Kim says.

"What about you Archie?" Debbie asked.

"I want to be a journalist." Archie says.

"Oh yeah you have that Archie's weird mystery column in your high school newspaper huh?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" Archie asked.

"I`m not sure but defiantly something working with kids like a child phycologist or maybe even a pediatrician like my mom." Alisa said.

"What about you Ginger?" Kim asked.

"Creative writing or something like that, I want to be a writer." Ginger says.

"And you Courtney and Macie?" Archie asked.

"Me go to college?" Courtney said laughing.

"Well I'm not really sure." Macie admits.

"Well you still have time I guess." Alisa says.

"I think Courtney would be a good fashion designer." Alisa says.

"Yeah I agree." Debbie says.

"My friend Monique is going to be a fashion designer you guys should talk to each other." Kim says.

"Yeah maybe under a different circumstance." Courtney says.

"Where's the little kids?" Debbie asked looking around.

"You mean Susie and them?" Archie asked.

"Yeah." Debbie said still looking around.

"Oh Jamie O was tired so he took them to their tree house and he went to the guys." Archie says.

"Okay." Debbie said as she stop looking.

"Well sleep doesn't sound so bad being that we do have to get up early tomorrow. "Kim says as she's getting up.

"You`re right, we should probably be going to bed now." Debbie says getting up.

Alright that's it for this chapter, If you didn't already favor or follow this story you totally should and also while your at it tell a friend about this story, be sure to review this chapter it would mean a lot to me and if you already favored/ followed this story thank you very much! Also I wrote a story about how Timmy and Eliza originally met before the island so if you're interested in reading that one just let me know if not I wont post it no big deal, anyways have a good day or night.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Day 2)**

"Good morning team Betty." Lila said cheerfully.

"Why are you so chipper? "Penny ask whipping her eyes.

"Why shouldn't she, they ate like royalty and slept like them too." Aj said.

"If we would of won that could have been us." Bonnie says bitterly.

"Well there's always today you could probably win today." Lila said.

"You could probably win today." Spinelli says mocking.

"Spinelli stop it's too early for this." Monique says rolling her eyes

"She has the right to be upset-we all do we should have won yesterday." Lacienega said.

"Listen I understand you`re hungry we all are but that doesn't mean you can attack her at least wait til her team gets here so they have her back, especially because Lila is so sweet and won't say anything mean back." Monique said.

"Lila can speak for herself." Lacienega says coldly.

"Is everything okay Lila?" Patty says walking up.

"She`s fine we were just talking to her." Miranda said.

"Hey guys." Debbie says as she and the rest of the walked up after big patty

"Hi Debbie." Miranda said.

"Where's Alisa?" Mipsy asked Debbie. Debbie smiles and shrugs and walks away

"See I told you she didn't sleep with them." Sheen says.

"Alright guys I have a note from the host guy." Debbie says as she walks over to Betty

"So what does it say? "Cindy asked.

"Good Morning Team Debbie and Team Betty I love the houses you guys made for your selves, anyways last night you guys chose New Names before you head over to the games I want you to revel to each other your new names because that will be the only name your team will go by for now until I say otherwise. Before I end this letter you should know who is participating in the next games, in the first game for team Betty is the ever so popular Alisa Carmichael and for Team Debbie is the Athletic Kim possible. I will tell you what you have to do when you get to the games have fun!" Debbie read.

"Well our name is Unstoppable." Debbie said.

"Our name is-"Betty began to say.

"Remember this will be our name for a long time." Gretchen whispered.

"Brrr-Bravery we are Team Bravery." Betty said as she glanced at Ron

"AWW MAN!" Ron said.

"Okay- well I guess it`s time for us to go to the game." Debbie said with a flip of her hair.

"See I told you, you shouldn't have banned Alisa from camp now she going to lose on purpose." Sheen said.

"Oh shut up sheen." Miranda said walking away

 **Part one of the Games**

"For the first part of the game representing Team Unstoppable Kim Possible and Representing Team Bravery Alisa Carmichael, in this game Alisa and Kim will rearrange block that will make a picture that will show her where specific keys are at, completing the first Game when they put their picture together and the second game will start when they look for the hidden keys then and finish when they find it then you will hurry to the other side of the beach and there will be written instruction like always telling you what to do with that game. Have fun, Your Host." Sticky read

"Alright you got this." Jamie-o said patting Kim on her back."

"Thanks." Kim said giggling

"Just don't lose." Miranda said politely.

"Don't tell me what to do." Alisa says walking away.

"We're doomed." Zoey said.

"Let's go cheer Kim on." Macie said.

 ***Kim and Alisa***

"You don't have to lose on purpose." Kim says to Alisa.

"Yes she does. "Helga said.

"Don't listen to her let's play fair you could always sneak food to the little kids isn't that what you really care about?" Kim asked.

"No I care about that Team Unstoppable too." Alisa says as she moves around her blocks.

"Whatever you say. "Kim says as she moves her blocks around and as team Bravery walks up.

"DONE! "Kim yells as she runs over to the water and jumps in.

"Done!" Alisa yells as she runs over to the sand.

 ***Under the sea***

"Excuse me." Kim says.

"What am I talking about you can't understand me." Kim says laughing.

"Hi I'm sponge bob square pants." Sponge bob says.

"Hi sponge bob my name is Kim possible have you seen a box?" Kim asked.

"What kind of box?" Sponge bob asked.

"I`m not sure I just know it`s a box with a bunch of keys in them." Kim says.

"Oh, why didn't you says that before, I know exactly what you`re talking about." Sponge bob said.

 ***Back on the beach***

"DIG FASTER Alisa!" Chester yells.

"What do you think Kim is doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Probably swimming." Eliza says sarcastically.

"You think?!" Jimmy replied sarcastically as he walked away.

"Hey Eliza." Arnold said as he walked up to her.

"Hi Arnold."

"I have a question."

"I may have an answer." Eliza says.

"You're funny." Arnold chuckles.

"Your question." Eliza said.

"Oh-right do you like Timmy?" Arnold asked.

"Why do you ask?" Eliza asked.

"Oh no reason." Arnold said as he looks back.

"You don't still like me do you- I thought you and Helga had that thing going on."

"We did –I mean we do." Arnold stuttered.

"Then why do you care?" Eliza ask curiously.

"Can`t I ask as a friend?" Arnold asked.

"You can."

"Well?" Arnold asked curiously.

"I do." Eliza says blushing.

"Why?" Arnold asked surprised.

"It`s complicated."

"I didn't mean that in a rude way I mean everyone's special in their own special way." Arnold said.

"It`s just he understands me in ways most people don't."

"I understand you." Arnold says.

"I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't at least not the way you`re implying." Arnold replied.

"Sure." Eliza says smirking.

"I don't- I really do like Helga I was just saying that's not a good enough reason to like someone." Arnold said.

"I didn't know I needed a reason."

"You don`t I suppose." Arnold says.

"Is that all?" Eliza ask rudely.

"I guess."

"I`ll see you later then." Eliza says walking away.

"Hey football head." Helga says walking up to Arnold and patting his shoulder.

"Hey Helga." Arnold says looking at Helga and giving her a closed smile.

"What`s wrong?" Helga asked actually concerned.

"Wanna take a walk?" Arnold asked.

"Sure football head if that makes you feel better." Helga replies.

"You don't have to be rude to me anymore, I already know you like me." Arnold says as he gets up and puts his hand out for Helga to hold.

 **Over with Team Bravery**

"Do you know what sounds good right about now?" Bonnie asked.

"A Massage and a tall vanilla bean from Starbucks?" Veronica asked.

"YES!" Bonnie says.

"And don't forget a manicure and pedicure." Lacienega says walking up.

"Oh my gosh YES!" Bonnie says.

"Hmmp, I want to go home I'm too cute to be held hostage on a Beach." Veronica said

"You mean we`re too cute?" Bonnie asked.

"I said what I meant." Veronica said.

"Well at least it's a nice beach." Lacienega said.

"To you." Veronica says.

 **Over with Team Unstoppable**

"Your name is Macie right?" Jamie-O asked.

"Yeah- and your Jamie-O right?" Macie asked.

"Right- I need someone to talk to would you like to take a walk by the water with me?" Jamie-O asked.

"But aren't we supposed to stay here?" Macie asked.

"Eh- as long as were back before the third game will be fine." Jamie-O said giving Macie a charming smile.

 **Back with Team Bravery**

"COME ON ALISHA WE COULD BEAT THEM! "Sticky yelled.

"My name is Alisa." Alisa says as she turns around and stops digging.

"What?" Sticky asked.

"My name, my name is ALISA not Alisha."

 **Meanwhile Team Unstoppable**

"Here she comes! "Sid yells as Kim comes running up the beach.

 **Over with Team Bravery**

"Done!" Alisa yells.

"Okay what`s in the box?" Cindy asked.

"Keys necklace with our names on it, there's a note in the box."

"Well read it." Libby says.

"It says for all of us to put the necklace with our name on it on and run over to the next game."

 **Over with Team unstoppable**

"HELGA, ARNOLD-JAMIE-O, MACIE COME ON!" Kim yells as she runs back to the group.

"What's in the box?" Patty asked excitedly.

"There key necklaces with our name on it we all have to put them on." Kim says as she tries to catch her breath.

 **Over at the Third game**

"Listen up because the rules will only be read once!" Mipsy says.

"There are purple and pink blocks either to the left or right of you now the point of this game is to line up the blocks so it would be purple , pink , purple, pink, sounds easy right? Here's the twist the pink one's are the only ones you can pick up, but you can only move it once and it has to be over a purple one, the purple one's can only be slid under a pink one if you mess up at any time where there are two of the same colors next to each other then you must start all over. Oh and you must use all of your teammates in this game." Gus read.

"What the heck." Debbie said complaining.

"I think we should have a strategy before doing it before we go in and actually do it." Arnold said.

"Great idea." Timmy said.

"What do you have in mind?" Kim asked confused.

"Yeah what do you have in mind?" Jimmy asked equally as confused.

"Well some of us move the pink and others move the purple and the four people that aren't moving the blocks can tell us when to move our box." Arnold explained.

"I like that plain any one oppose?" Debbie asked as everyone as she looked around.

"Great so the four people who will not be moving is myself because I'm the caption and I don't want to, Kim, Jimmy and Helga. "Debbie said.

"No fair you just picked Helga because you like her most." Stinky said.

"So." Debbie said.

"Fair enough." Gerald said.

"Alright everyone else line up." Debbie said.

 **Over with Team bravery**

"Hey there assigning people to a certain brick and someone`s telling them when to move it, I think we should do that too!" Alisa says.

"We don`t have time for that just move a block." Betty says.

"Whatever you're the Team Leader." Alisa says as she moves a block.

"Wait wait wait!" Gretchen yells.

"WHAT?!" Miranda yells in her raspy voice.

"There are two purples by each other we need to start over." Gretchen says.

"If we did it the way I suggested then we wouldn't be in this problem." Alisa says rolling her eyes.

 **Over with Team Unstoppable**

"Donnie Lift your pink over Timmy`s purple, Timmy slide your purple under Donnie's pink." Debbie ordered

"Wait stop." Kim said.

"What?" Debbie asked.

"You have to look at the bigger picture if you make that move then Timmy's Purple will be by Nadine's Purple." Jimmy said.

"Good looking out, so what who should we move?"

"I say move Big Patty's Purple under …" Jimmy began to say.

"Is your name really big Patty or is that like a nick name?" Jimmy asked confused.

"We don't have time for this ask her that later!" Debbie yells.

"Anyways Patty's purple under Lila's Pink." Jimmy says.

"Okay good go." Debbie says.

"Sheena's Pink over Eugene's Purple." Kim orders.

"Angelica's Purple under Susie's Pink." Helga says.

"Good, Good." Debbie says.

 **Over with Team Bravery**

"There catching up to us!" Sheen says looking back.

"It's okay, just keep your eyes on what we're doing." Aj says

"Aj!" Gretchen yells.

"What do you want now?!" Penny asked annoyed.

"Aj I have a theory!" Gretchen says.

"Cindy come over here!" Aj calls.

"Okay so if we just…" Gretchen begins to say before whispering in their ears.

"I LOVE IT!" Cindy says.

"Yes so do I!" Aj says.

"Alright then let's do it!"

 **Over with Team unstoppable**

"Where almost done!" Debbie yells in excitement.

"Herald move your purple under Arnolds pink. "Jimmy says.

"WERE DONE WERE DONE!"Debbie screeches as she jumps up and down.

 **Back with Team Bravery**

"COME ON WER`RE ALMOST THERE!" Betty yells.

"They`re already done! "Libby yells as she throws down her block.

"That's not fair we lost again!" Ron said angrily.

"I have a plan! "Chester said.

"What is it?" Betty says walking closer.

"It involves team unstoppable and food. "Chester says as he smiles evilly.

"Wait it's the Thornberry's little brother." Cindy said as Donnie Just stood there.

"Thornberry's?" Aj asked.

"Debbie and Eliza's." Monique said.

"Isn`t he deaf?" Lacienega asked.

"Oh that's right that's how they won that other game they spoke in sign language." Veronica said.

"That's right!" Mipsy said agreeing.

"Actually guys." Alisa said trying to correct them.

"Nobody's talking to you traitor." Penny said.

"Okay how old are we- two?" Alisa asked.

"When we haven't eaten in two days-uh yeah I am." Penny says.

"Anyways go back to what you were saying? "Betty says.

"Anyways like I was saying…'

 **Over at the feast**

"I`m going back for another plate. Herald said burping.

"Hey Lila we haven't had the chance to hang out like we did back in Brooklynn." Eliza said.

"Well with all the craziness going on it's easy to forget." Lila said.

"Yeah I guess-Hey I have someone you'd love once you hang out with them." Eliza said.

"Who?"

"Timmy!" Eliza said pulling Lila over to Timmy.

"So besides the fight for your meal every day how this little vacation been Ginger?" asked Phoebe.

"It's Kind of hard to overlook that but I guess fine, being that we won every game and Courtney and I found the most interesting looking animal in the jungle this morning." Phoebe said.

"Courtney in the jungle- I think Eliza's been rubbing off on her." Ginger said laughing.

"Yeah-Hey do you want to see it?" Phoebe asked.

"The animal?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Sure! "Ginger said jumping up.

"Hey Sheena did you know there is this guy name Sheen on the other team?" Macie asked.

"Yeah I heard!" Sheena said.

"That's my friend. "Jimmy said.

"Oh- never mind then." Macie said.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing- Hey Sheena do you want to go back and get seconds with me?" Macie asked.

"Yeah sure." Macie said getting up.

"Okay so Jamie O Totally likes me." Kim says.

"What-No he likes me he flirted with me earlier." Courtney said.

"He flirted with Macie too!" Debbie said.

"What does that mean?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing just that he flirted with everyone around his age." Debbie answered.

"Well I think I'll just have a little talk with little miss Macie." Courtney said.

"Not if I do first! "Kim says jumping up and running.

"Girls-What do they see in him?" Archie asked.

"Who knows?" Debbie answered.

"Well I`m going to go head over there and talk to Arnold he says he wants tips on journalism." Archie says getting up.  
"So I guess you don't have time for me anymore since you have more teenage friend." Helga said jealously.

"What are you talking about?" Debbie asked confused.

"We've barely talked since we came here." Helga said.

"Helga we've only been here for two days and I talked to you about Arnold last night." Debbie said.

"But we didn't talk like we use to, when we'd talk on the phone we talked about hanging out and all that good stuff but we haven't." Helga said sadly.

"Well I'm sorry I just have so much on my plate like trying to keep this team from going crazy and making sure we don't all starve." Debbie said.

"I know it's just when we didn't talk or hang out like we use too it just felt like home." Helga said.

"I am so sorry I never wanted you to feel like that – how about I make you my mini team captain." Debbie said.

"What`s that?" Helga asked confused.

"You help me run this team." Debbie said.

"Can you do that?" Helga asked.

"I just did." Debbie said smiling.

"Where's the kids?!" Debbie said looking around.

"There's Donnie!" Helga said pointing.

"Debbie Debbie!" Donnie signed.

"What's wrong Donnie?" Debbie asked.

"The other team." Donnie signed as he spoke in his made up language.

"Calm down Donnie breathe." Debbie said calming Donnie down.

"What`s wrong with him?" Big Patty asked walking up.

"I`m not sure I'm trying to figure that out its something about the other team." Debbie replied.

"Okay so what is it?" Debbie asked.

"The boy with things on his teeth like Eliza." Donnie signed.

"Things on his teeth, Things on his teeth, Chester?" Debbie said.

"Yes." Donnie signed.

"What about him?" Debbie asked.

"Plan." Donnie signed.

"Plan-What about a plan?" Debbie asked as Team bravery ran over to the feast and started knocking over tables and grabbing food.

"Someone Stop them!" Debbie yells.

"I tried to warn her." Donnie signs finally calming down.

"Helga take the kids back to camp!" Debbie says as she marches over to the other team.

"What are you guys doing?" Debbie asked as team Unstoppable approaches the other team.

"What does it look like were doing?" Penny says as they continue to take their food.

"Well you need to stop!" Debbie says.

"Do you think we`re going to stop because you asked us to?" Miranda asked.

"If you don`t will set fire to your camp." Patty says with a straight face.

"Do you think she would?" Stinky stops and ask.

"Is she bluffing?" Kim whispers to Arnold.

"Hopefully." Arnold whispers back.

"Do you think I`m joking?" Patty asked.

"I don't think she is." Zoey says.

"I don't care, if she does that to us will do the same to hers." Miranda said evilly.

"Miranda your crazy!" Jug Head said.

"Ouch!" Betty yells twitching.

"What`s Wrong with you?" Miranda asked

"Ouch! Spinelli yells twitching also.

"Okay what's wrong with you?" Miranda asked Just then the Whole team Bravery were screaming in pain as the twitched.

"What's going on? Gerald asked as Team Unstoppable watched team Bravery twitch in pain.

"The Necklace!" Betty yelled.

"What? "Eugene asked.

"The Necklace!" Lacienega yelled repeating Betty.

"What about it?" Sid asked confused.

"There!" Libby shouts in pain.

"There?" Arnold ask concerned.

"Oh this is a weird mystery I could figure this out!" Archie yells.

"Shut-UP!" Veronica Yells evilly in agony.

"The necklace, there." Debbie says thinking out loud.

"The necklace is too tight?" Stinky said.

"Why would we be screaming if they were too tight?" Sticky asked.

"Hey were trying to help you, the team that just tried to eat our food." Stinky said.

"THERE SHOCKING US!" Tj yells.

"There SHOCKING you?" Ginger asked.

"We have to help them!" Kim yells as she rushes over to them.

"You heard the girl! Debbie yells as runs over to help them too.

"Guys wait!" Jimmy says as the rest of team Unstoppable rushed over to their aid. Little did they know once they rushed over to them they started getting shocked too.

"Jimmy this would be a GREAT time for one of your brain blast!" Cindy yells

"Brain what?!" Debbie yells as she twitches in pain

"Think, Think-BRAIN BLAST!" Jimmy yells

"No hurry we're just in a whole lot of pain!" Libby yells.

"The Necklaces wasn't given to us as a sweet gesture like everything on this island it was meant to control us and cause us pain." Jimmy said

"So what you`re saying is take them off?" Carl asked in pain

"CARL NOO!" Jimmy yells as Carl pulls on his necklace

"It`s not working jimmy its only getting tighter!" Carl yells

"CARL SHUT UP AND JUST LISTEN!" Monique yells.

"Thank You Monique!" Jimmy says.

"Any time but could you PLEASE tell us how to stop this from shocking us?!" Monique yells.

"Oh that, team unstoppable step away from team Bravery, and team bravery step away from our food." Jimmy ordered.

"Wait a minute he just wants the food for his team!" Miranda said.

"JUST DO IT!" Gretchen yells angrily in pain.

"Wow gretch I`m impressed I didn't know you had it in you!" Spinelli says.

"GUUUYS!" Jug head yells.

"Alright on the count of three everyone step back. "Jimmy said.

"1…2….3!" Jimmy yells as everyone steps back.

"Thanks." Betty says no longer in pain.

"Yeah thanks." Miranda says.

"Well I guess we should be going. "Vince says as the team walks off.

"As we started to jump out I saw Donnie telling Debbie something I thought he couldn't hear." Cindy said.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Donnie's not deaf he could hear you perfectly clear he just can't talk." Alisa said.

"Hey Alisa!" Debbie calls.

"Yeah." Alisa says turning around as the rest of the team kept walking.

"Here you go, see you at camp!" Debbie says tossing her food.

"Thanks." Alisa says as she starts walking again.

"Hey Jimmy I have a question." Rhonda says approaching him.

"I might be able to answer your question, what is it?"

"Why is it that when they tried to take our food they got shocked, and when we tried to help them we got shocked but when we sneak Alisa we don't get shocked?

"That's an easy one, the host wants to keep us divided and against each other and what makes more division then some sneaking food to someone on the other team."

"Oh okay." Rhonda says walking away.

"Hey Patty." Kim says.

"Yeah?"

"Would you have really burnt there camp down if they hadn't stopped?" Kim asked.

"Oh of course not." Patty says she keeps walking.

Okay guy thank you for reading this chapter if you didn't already follow, fav or tell a friend about this story you totally should and don't forget to tell me in the reviews what your favorite part is or was. Also I decided that every once in a while I will post more then one chapter a week, that being said day three will be up later this week! And for the people that wanted to read about how Eliza and Timmy met that story will be up VERY soon. Have a good day or night.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Day 3)**

"Hey guys!" Debbie says cheerfully as she approaches team Bravery

"What do you want?" Mipsy asked with an attitude.

"Nothing I just- wanted to say hi."

"And why would you do that- we're not friends." Miranda said.

"Well I thought since last night …"

"You thought we were friends." Bonnie says cutting Debbie off.

"Yeah since we saved your lives and all."

"While we remain applicative of what you guys did we are not your friends- we're competitors." Monique says.

"While we remain appreciative- you're almost as annoying as Alisa." Dijonay says mocking Monique.

"Fine I get it." Debbie says pausing then walking away.

"Good. "Penny says as Debbie walks away.

"Come on –Call me when the games start." Veronica says as bonnie and Lacienega follows.

"Yeah I guess we have some time to hang out." Betty says as they walk away.

"Great-lets go hang out and you can tell me more about Bueno nachos." Jug Head said to Ron.

"I`m coming too! Carl says as Chester and he runs behind them.

"Hey Cindy, Gretchen." Aj says approaching them.

 **At the Games**

"This part of the game is a relay race you're going to tie one of your legs to the other person and you`re going to hop to the finish line. Sounds easy right? Not! You should know me better by now… you are going to be blind folded as you do it. For team Bravery the ever so charming Jug Head will have to participate in this game you guys can pick the second player, As for Team Unstoppable Since it's probably every teenage girl on team Unstoppable dream to be tied to Jamie O, Jamie O will be the chosen player from team unstoppable and the second player will be chosen by no other than Angelica pickles, that way team unstoppable won't try to kill each other just so they could be paired with Jamie O." Read Eugene.

"Great sooo angelica my friend who do you pick?" Courtney says.

"Umm." Angelica says.

"Yess?" Debbie says

"I pick." Angelica continues.

"YESSS?" Kim says.

"I pick Ginger!" Angelica says.

"YESS-I mean that's cool." Ginger said excitedly.

 **Over with Team Bravery**

"I hope you don't think anyone's going to get that excited for you right? "Bonnie says pointing.

"Bonnie stop being so rude!" Zoey says.

"What's being rude is…"

"Bonnie stop!" Libby says cutting bonnie off.

"Can we just pick the second person already?" Alisa asked.

"Sure- I pick Monique! Betty says.

"Yeah me too!" Sticky says.

"So if nobody disagrees looks like Monique is our girl." Betty says.

 **Beginning of the games**

"I think if will go faster if we number each leg." Ginger says nervously as they struggled

"What do you mean?" Jamie o ask as he stops walking.

"Don't stop walking." Ginger says.

"The leg's that are tied together is leg number one and the ones that aren't are number two so when I say one we move the leg that are together and when I say two we move the others." Ginger continues.

"Yeah and we could stand closer together and hook our arms and we can hold hands." Jamie O suggested.

"Okay." Ginger says blushing.

 **Over with Team unstoppable**

"Oh my gosh are they holding hands?!" Kim says.

"Calm down!" Helga says.

 **Back with team bravery**

"COME ON JUG HEAD AND MONIQUE!"Penny yells.

"Stop you might detract them!" Alisa says.

"Yeah we're already ahead let's not distract them." Betty said.

"What I was just trying to be supportive." Penny says.

 **Over with Jug head and Monique**

"Alright new strategy, first we move our inner leg the outer." Monique says.

"Sounds good to me." Jug Head says as the move closer to the finish line.

 **Back with Team Unstoppable**

"RUN- WE'RE LOSING!" Sid yells.

"Sid stop you`re going to make them nervous and they`re going to start messing up there not that far behind them!" Arnold says.

"What it's true! "Sid said.

"Both of you are probably making them nervous." Jimmy says.

 **Over with Ginger and Jamie O**

"We're last?" Ginger said panicking

"Don't panic will just take faster steps. "Jamie O says as they picked up the pace and passed team bravery.

"OH MY GOSH WE WON!"Ginger says hugging Jamie O.

"All thanks to you!" Jamie-O Says kissing Ginger.

"Ginger!" Alisa says walking up to them.

"Alisa it's not what it looks like!" Ginger exclaimed.

"What is that all about?" Jamie O asked with a puzzled look on his face.

 **At the Next Game**

"In this part two of the games one person from each team will fight over this giant bowl of Jell-O who ever knocks the other team off win's the game representing team bravery is Alisa and Representing team Unstoppable is Ginger Foutley let's see how unstoppable team unstoppable really is good luck." Vince reads.

"Aww whoever the host is he or she is hecka messy for that." Gerald said.

"I don't wanna do it." Ginger said shaking her head scared.

"Ginger calm down-I'm sure Alisa knows it was Jamie o that kissed you and not the other way around." Kim said.

"Please don't make me go she's going to kill me." Ginger said.

"Ginger calm down- this is Alisa were talking about she not going to hurt you she going to let us win like always." Debbie insisted.

"Okay if you say so." Ginger says swallowing her spit.

"You got this." Jamie O says patting ginger on her back.

"Don't touch me you're the reason I`m in this mess." Ginger says angrily as she slowly walks up to the thin board over the bowl of Jell-O.

"Alisa-Friend, Remember me Ginger Foutley the girl who spent last winter at your house." Ginger says as she slowly climbs on the board. Alisa didn't say a word in fact she didn't even crack a smile she looked at ginger with hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"Alisa if you just let me explain real….." Ginger began to say but as she said that Alisa swung her foam bat and with the same straight face and look of betrayal and hurt in her eyes Alisa hits Ginger off the board and Ginger flies at least Ten feet away.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginger screams as she flies away from the board. As Ginger lands everyone not only Team Unstoppable but Team Bravery too gets quiet and looks at Alisa with a look of shock on their face, Alisa said nothing still with a straight face Alisa jumps off the board and stands by her team While the whole team Unstoppable rushes over to Ginger when finally someone spoke up.

"Ginger are you okay?" Jimmy says snapping his fingers.

"GINGER!" Timmy yells.

"Someone go get some water to toss on her face. "Patty orders.

"I`ll go." Rhonda volunteers.

"No I'm okay." Ginger says opening her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Gerald asked.

"What happened?" Ginger asked.

"Alisa knocked you out pretty good." Helga said.

"Do you need help up?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I think so." Ginger says still out of it.

"I`ll help you up –Jamie O come on help me carry her." Archie said.

"Jamie O don't touch me!" Ginger said.

"Don't listen to her you guys have to both help her up "Debbie says.

 **Meanwhile with Team Bravery**

"Are you okay?" Miranda asked nicely breaking the silence amongst team bravery.

"I`m fine." Alisa said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Penny says cautiously.

"Yeah." Alisa says.

"What was that all about?" Mipsy says scared.

"Why are you being so nice to me you think I'm going to knock you out like I did Ginger?" Alisa says smiling.

"No." Miranda says.

"Yes you do." Alisa says laughing and hitting Miranda on her shoulder and then walking away.

"Wwwhere are you going?" Bonnie said afraid.

"To the next game." Alisa says turning around.

"Alisa's finally cracked I said you guys should stop picking on her, you seen what she did to her friend think what she would she do to us?" Jug Head said.

"You guys?" Miranda said with an attitude.

"I mainly meant you but everyone else too- I never did anything to her so I'm okay." Jug head said.

 **Part three of game**

"In this third and final game of game for the day one person from each team will get in the potato sack and jump to the finish line again you will do this blind folded and the people participating from team Bravery Penny Proud and from Team unstoppable Arnold S." Arnold read.

"Alisa where are you going?" Tj asked.

"For a walk." Alisa says walking away.

 **Over with Ginger**

"I`m sorry." Alisa said walking up to ginger who was sitting off by her self-wrapping her arm.

"It's okay. Ginger said looking down as she wrapped her arm.

"No it`s not."

"If you would have listen you would have known it was Jamie-O that kissed me and not the other way around-I have a boyfriend. "Ginger said.

"I know I am really sorry!"

"I know you are and I forgive you!"

"I don't know why I got so mad it not like we date or anything." Alisa says as she sits next to ginger in the sand.

"Yeah you hit me pretty hard." Ginger said laughing.

"Sorry again I promise I will never do that again." Alisa said.

"We should probably get back to our team before we get zapped or something." Ginger said getting up.

 **Over with Team Unstoppable**

"GO ARNOLD!" Macie yells.

"Excuse me?" Helga said.

"What I'm just cheering for Arnold."

"Helga stop." Debbie said.

"Whhhat?!" Helga said.

"I already have a head ache I really don't feel like hearing you guys argue about Arnold, who's what 10, 11- Macie was not flirting with him." Debbie said softly.

"Besides I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"She`s not 18." Jimmy said.

"What?"

"You said you're pretty sure that was illegal, Macie would have to be 18 for it to be illegal and she would have to do more than flirt for it to be a crime."

"Yeah, yeah it's still gross and you get what I mean."

"Arnoooold." Penny called as she continued to jump in her sack.

"Yes." Arnold said looking over but penny didn't say a word she just flirtatiously winked at him which distracted Arnold and caused him to trip.

"Whoa! "Arnold yelled as he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Arnold get up!" Rhonda yelled.

"Arnold stay down!" Miranda yelled.

"Shut up-do you want some of this?!" Helga yelled.

"We won- we won our first game, we get to eat tonight!" Carl yelled as Penny jumped over the finish line.

"All thanks to Alisa." Mipsy says.

"Alright guys let's go!" Betty orders.

"Bravery Bravery!" Team bravery chanted as they walked pass team unstoppable.

"So what's the plan now?" Herald asked.

"I`ll let you know when I think of it." Debbie said with disappointment.

 **Meanwhile in the vault with the Adults**

"Stu this awful we need to help them!" Didi said.

"You`re worrying to much they`re fine." Drew said as he got a massage.

"Your daughter is about to starve." Betty said.

"We need to help them!" Drew said.

"But how?" Marianne asked.

"Well if we can get out of where ever we are we could help them." Timmy's mom said.

"Think about it, could us breaking out of here mess things up for them even more?" James said.

"What could be worst?" Betty asked.

"I don`t know, but do you really want to figure out- whoever the host is obviously doesn't like our kids, you seen how they shocked them do you really want to risk something worst happening?" James said.

"You're right." Betty said.

"But the host obviously likes us and doesn't want to hurt us so if we help them they might not hurt us." Chaz said.

"That might be true but the host hates them so anything we do could back fire on them." James says.

"True- I`m Chaz and you are?"

"James possible."

"And yours?" James asked Timmy's mom.

"Mom."

"No your name."

"Mom."

"No like the name on your birth certificate." Kira said.

"Mom."

"Oh my gosh this woman's an idiot." Drew mumbled.

"You're not joking." Marianne whispers.

 **Meanwhile with Team Bravery.**

"Man all this food!" Tj says as he looks at his plate

"We can always eat like this you know?" Chester said

"What do you mean?"

"Well since Alisa is mad at ginger now she probably going to much harder on team unstoppable." Sheen suggested.

"That's true but how do we know that tomorrows challenge isn't something the other team is good at?" Cindy asked.

"Who cares what it is we're smarter, faster and more athletic than them did you see how penny winking at Arnold threw him off-oh yeah we got this." Betty said.

"I wouldn't count my eggs before they hatch Betty." Alisa says.

"What was that Alisa?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing." Alisa says getting up.

"Where are you going?" Jug Head asked.

"On a walk."

 **Over with Team unstoppable**

"Debbie you said you would have an idea." Sid said.

"I said I'll try and think of one- and I couldn't."

"Way to go Captain." Sid said.

"HEY- Stop complaining Debbie is a great leader and we lost one game out of how many, chill it won't kill you to miss one meal." Patty said.

"Thanks patty."

"She talks?" Macie whispered to Archie.

"If anyone has any ideas of ways we can get food now is a great time to speak up." Debbie says.

"Well I think whatever idea we get we should let the younger kids eat first." Arnold said.

"You would say that." Courtney says.

"I mean Angelica and them."

"Right." Courtney says.

"Just call me Santa." Alisa said with a really large bag behind her.

"What`s in the bag?" Eugene asked.

"Well if I told you I'd have to hurt you."

"Come on Alisa what`s in the bag?" Arnold asked.

"It's food for my favorite team."

"Oh my gosh thank you Alisa!" Kim said running and hugging her.

"No problem." Alisa said as they dug for food out of the bag.

"How did you get all this food without getting shocked or caught?" Lila asked

"You have your secrets and I have mines."

"Alisa." Angelica says walking up.

"Did you get something to eat already?"

"Yes but I want to go home, can we go home now?" Angelica asked.

"We'll go home, I don't know when but we'll go home I promise

Okay guys thank you for reading this chapter it really means a lot if you haven't already followed , fav or told a friend about this story you totally should! Don't forget to tell me in the reviews what your favorite part of the story is and also how you feel about Alisa and Team unstoppable secretly working together and for the people that wanted to know how Eliza and Timmy met that story is now up so go check that out!


	5. Chapter 5

***Next Day (day 4)***

"Guys theirs a note for the next game." Spinelli yelled getting attention from both teams.

"What does it say?" Miranda asked as both teams walked up.

 **Part one of the games**

"In this game, you will have to choose one person from both teams to grab a hoop and try to cross the bridge while trying not to get hit by the balls, if you do get hit by the balls and fall you have to start from the beginning. Then hurry to the next game were their will be instructions to the next game. Good luck and try your best. -Host- . Spinelli read.

"So I say we choose Donnie." Debbie suggested.

Miranda Laughed.

"What's so funny?" Debbie asked glaring at Miranda.

"I'm laughing at the fact you think that Donnie could beat us, just look at him, he probably won't make it halfway without getting knocked off." Miranda said.

"First off don't talk about my brother unless you want to get dropkicked second I'll have you know that Donnie will win this game for us no matter the circumstances." Debbie said.

"Girls now's not the time to argue, we have to choose who we want to do the game and we can't do that because you two are arguing." Eliza said.

"I'm still choosing Donnie whether Miranda thinks it's funny or not." Debbie said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine but don't cry when you guys lose." Miranda said with an evil smirk.

"I say we choose TJ for the game." Miranda said.

They started to walk to where the game is and when they got there, they saw spikes on the balls.

"The card didn't say there was going to be spikes on the balls." Libby said.

"Doesn't matter even if theirs spikes on the balls, we're still going to win. And besides take one for the team." Miranda said.

"Can we get these game over with I'm starving." Spinelli said.

Donnie and TJ began to walk up to the platform where they saw hoops ready to be taken on the other side of the bridge.

"Wait does Donnie even know what's going on?" Lila asked worried because Donnie always seemed to be in his own world.

"Yeah I explained to him what he had to do while everyone was bickering." Debbie said

As the timer counted down from ten Donnie stood there really jittery aching to move while TJ stood there in fear of getting hit by the spikes.

Once the timer hit 0 Both Donnie and TJ grabbed a hoop and took off.

"Come on Donnie you can do it." Team Unstoppable all shouted.

"Come on TJ, you got this we believe in you." Miranda yelled while her team just cheered him on.

TJ had trouble trying to go through the balls but it was extremely easy for Donnie because of his size and his inability to be still made it extremely easy for him to get around them with ease.

"Come on TJ- I should have picked someone different." Miranda scolded.

"First off who put you in charge- you're not even the leader." Lacienega said angrily.

"You're making him nervous stop arguing." Monique says.

"She's right you know." Betty says.

"She's just saying what everyone's thinking, Miranda is always bossing us around like she's the leader." Spinelli said.

"She so mean!" Zoey says.

"Miranda doesn't have a soul." Dijonay says.

"Hey!" Miranda said in her raspy voice.

Half way through team bravery's argument they noticed Donnie trip and the attention soon got off of Miranda and the fact that she doesn't have a soul.

"Oh we're going to win!" Mipsy screeches.

"It's okay Donnie just get up! "Arnold says.

"Let's go tj!" Aj yelled distracting him.

"Huh?" Tj says turning around as he get hit by the spiked ball. Just like Ginger did Tj flew pretty far but as he landed Donnie looked over and quickly got up running to the other side placing his last hoop on the other side taking another win for team unstoppable.

Team bravery stood there in shock as Miranda looked stupid.

Team unstoppable started walking to the other game.

"That's cheating, you guys should of picked someone else" Miranda complained.

As Team unstoppable walked by Angelica sticks her tongue out at her, Susie smirked at her.

"That's Cheating, you guys should've have picked someone else." Timberly mocked.

Debbie walked up to Miranda.

"Oh good luck next." Debbie said smirking as she bumped Miranda's shoulder as she walked passed as Donnie walked up and yelled in his Donnie language and then calmly walks away like nothing happened.

"What just happened?" Chester asked confused

"Next time we're putting someone else in charge." Veronica said angrily.

"No one put her in charge to begin with." Gretchen said squinting her eye.

 **Part two**

"In this game we'll need two people from each team one person from each team will be strapped to this spinning wheel while the other person from your team hits you with one of the apples out of bucket. Whoever hits the person with the most apples win, but don't think you can cheat and say you hit your teammate more times then you did because there are buttons under certain parts of the body that will go in when you hit that body part thus giving you points and the spots are the head, the stomach and the legs the numbers of times you successfully hit your teammate will appear on the screen next to the wheel ,oh and did I mention the wheel will be turning at full speed, representing team unstoppable is team Angelica Pickles and the person throwing the Apples will be Patty and for Team Bravery is Mipsy and throwing the Apples will be Vince. That is all have fun-Your host.

"Apples- this host is trying to give someone a concussion!" Eugene said

"I know right those apple will kill angelica!" Ginger said.

"But what choice do we have?" Courtney asked

"None." Stinky said.

"Wait I volunteer I volunteer to take angelica's place!" Lila blurted out.

"Lila are you sure?" Gerald asked.

"Hey if she wants to volunteer don't make her change her mind." Helga said.

"Someone watches to much hunger games." Macie whispers.

"I`m sure." Lila said taking a deep breath and walking over to the wheel.

"Lila wait. "Stinky calls as Lila gets on the wheel.

"Yes." Lila said stepping off of the wheel.

"You can do this." Stinky said hugging Lila tight.

"Thanks." Lila said giving a closed smile.

"Did you see that?" Courtney asked.

"Oh yeah." Kim said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Debbie asked.

"Oh stop it, you're not playing cupid-not now." Ginger said.

"What we said nothing about hooking them up." Courtney said.

"But that's what you meant it. "Macie said.

"No no no if anyone is going to get them together it will be Jamie-O and I." Archie said.

"Oh come on you can't even make a decision between Betty and Veronica how are you going to help get Stinky and Lila together?" Debbie asked.

"Okay so what makes you so qualified?" Archie asked.

"Well if you have to know I`m the reason why Helga finally was completely honest with Arnold and they dated for a while." Debbie said proudly.

"Dated as in past tense?" Archie asked.

"Correct."

"Well there you go they aren't even dating anymore." Archie said.

" But that's not because I didn't do a good job they both decided they were too young to be dating and they were going to try again in the future- so HA!." Debbie said.

"Debbie you're weird. "Jamie O said laughing.

"Are you ready?" Patty asked.

"I`m ready." Lila said as she squeezed her eyes closed and someone spent the wheel starting the game Vince threw the first apple right at the head scoring fifteen points soon after Patty threw the second apple missing Lila completely Patty then took a deep breath closed her eyes and took a step back and launched her second apple directly at Lila's stomach earning ten points. Vince let out a big cocky laugh and launched another apple at Mipsy's head but this time Vince missed. Patty quickly grabbed another one of her apples and launched this one at Lila`s head but as she threw it at her head she mouthed" I`m sorry" Lila didn't say a word she just gave her a closed smile and stood there spinning. After that Patty and Vince went back and forth throwing there apple's some missing some not for a while they were both tied up until Vince threw his last apple at Mipsy's leg completely missing which made Patty extremely nervous because she didn't want to make the same mistake so she took a step back and took a deep breath and launched her last apple at Lila's right leg which hit her right in her thigh making team unstoppable the winner of this game.

"Can I get down now?" Lila asked.

"Yes." Debbie said as Lila climbed down all the pain hit her at once which made her extremely sore and weak and as soon as her foot touched the ground her little body collapsed and she fell face first into the sand.

"Lila!" Courtney yelled as Jamie O, Archie and Jimmy rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?!" Jimmy asked.

"I think." Lila said blinking.

"Can you stand up?" Archie said.

"I think." Lila said attempting to stand up but fell in the process.

"Pick her up!" Nadine yelled.

"You should go sit down over there with ginger." Rhonda said concerned.

"Are you okay Lila?" Susie asked sympathetically.

"I`ll be fine." Lila said trying not to cry.

"Thanks for taking my place Lila." Angelica said hugging her.

"Be careful!" Debbie said as Angelica hung on to Lila.

"You're welcome." Lila said with pain.

"You're the real Mvp!" Sheena said to Lila.

"Let's go to the next game Archie carry Ginger to the next game and Jamie O Carry Lila." Debbie said.

 ***Team Bravery***

"You okay Mipsy?" Mikey asked.

"Sure even though I've been hit multiple times with apples to my body that could've killed me." Mipsy said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry it was either risk losing the game or hitting you with apples." Vince said feeling bad.

"But we lost anyways and that's all we do is lose." Dijonay said.

"Hey let's stop complaining, we have one more game left." Betty said.

"We already lost two games, it's not going to matter if we win that game or not." Dijonay says.

"Look guys, we just have to tr-." Betty started to say but was cut off.

"We lost most of the games, what makes you think we're going to win this one?" Gus Says with an attitude.

"That's because the other team works as a team." Alisa says.

"And Miranda took over the team." AJ said.

"Even though she's not the team captain." Sticky said.

"Yeah she's the reason why we're losing." Mipsy chimed in.

"We been here for four days, we're hungry, we're tired, we're dirty, we're weak, and we're on the verge of dehydration, AND MIRANDA'S BREATH STINKS." Bonnie says.

Miranda just stood there with her mouth agape in shock at what her teammates were saying about her, but that quickly switched to anger.

"Guys she might be everyone's least favorite person on this island, heck this world, but don't talk about her like she's not standing here, she' still our teammate." TJ said.

You're the reason why we even lost the first game." Miranda said storming off.

TJ just stood there with his mouth agape in disbelief at what Miranda just did.

"See this is why the other team didn't want her once they found out that we had to create teams" Alisa said.

"Guys I'm getting worried where the heck is Reggie, we haven't seen since he got dragged under the water." Gretchen said worried.

"He's not dead if that's what you're thinking, knowing Reggie he's on this island trying to play a prank on us." Veronica said.

"How do you know, he's not dead?" Monique questioned.

"Because his body would've washed up on shore by now and I know Reggie, He's the master of pranks or at least he thinks he is." Veronica said.

"Not if the shark ate him it wouldn't." Monique said as she walked away.

 **Third game**

"This game is very simple, straight ahead of you are two cages with Gorillas as you can see and next to the cage is a timer the point of this game is to see how long you could last in the cage with the Gorilla if you out last the other team you will win, representing Team unstoppable will be Gerald and Representing Team Bravery will be Gretchen. Good luck not that it matters –Your Host. Lacienega read.

"Great first the spike balls then the apples now the gorilla's what is the host trying to do kill us? "Helga said.

"You're not kidding." Penny said.

"Be careful in there Gerald." Jamie O said.

"Gasp Jamie-O's being nice to Gerald?" Sid said.

"It must be the heat or the lack of sleep or something." Jamie O said.

"Maybe." Gerald said as he climbed into the gate and Kim closed it behind him.

"Wait!" Eliza yelled.

"Don't tell me you're going to volunteer too." Timmy said.

"No I just want to make sure that Gerald tied his shoes." Eliza said walking to the cage.

"I always thought she was weird." Sid whispered to Kim.

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked approaching the gate.

"As okay as I'll ever be. "Gerald said.

"Are your shoes tied?" Eliza asked.

"What?"

"Your shoes, are they tied?"

"Uh no." Gerald said looking down.

"Tie them."

Why there all beat up from everything we had to do on this beach anyways."

"Just do it!" Eliza said.

"Okay." Gerald said weirdly as he bent over to tie his shoe.

"Can you please go easy on my friend?" Eliza whispered to the gorilla.

"I don't know." The gorilla replied

"Please." Eliza begged.

"Fine."

"Thanks." Eliza said as she put her hands in her pockets and walked away.

"What was that about?" Debbie whispered to Eliza as Archie stared at the from afar.

"Don't trip." Eliza said staring forward as the games began. This game actually went really quick Gretchen stood in the cage for only five minutes before the gorilla aggressively threw Gretchen around the cage for about five minutes before Gretchen grabbed the cage door and dragged herself out of the cage the Gorilla seriously did some damage to her one of her eyes were swollen shut and the other was black and blue not to mention the countless other bruises on her body as for Gerald let's just say he did better than Gretchen but not that much he lasted five minutes and one second before the gorilla threw Gerald out the cage leaving him with periodic pain shooting up his spine. Arnold and Herald rushed over to Gerald's aid while Debbie rushed over to Gretchen's aid.

"Are you okay?" Debbie asked as she attempted to help Gretchen up.

"Not even a little." Gretchen said collapsing in Debbie's arms.

"Where should I put her?" Debbie asked team Bravery.

"She's fine put her down and go back to your own team we don't need you." Penny said.

"Really because it doesn't look like it."

"She'll be fine." Spinelli said looking away.

"Fine." Debbie said dropping Gretchen but as she turned to walk away Spinelli grabbed Debbie's arm and whispered.

"Thanks."

"No Problem." Debbie replied.

"Is he okay? "Debbie asked as she approached team unstoppable.

"He keeps getting sharp pains in his spine but he should be okay." Jimmy assured.

"I read something about this somewhere like if you're stranded on an island or something you're supposed to rub something on it and it's supposed to sooth it or something." Debbie said.

"Oh yeah it was in one of those books colonel had us read last time we visit, he said it was something we needed to know because we were always traveling and not everywhere has legit doctors." Eliza said.

"Yeah I know, but what did it say?"

"If I knew then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Eliza replied.

"Donnie, wait no he wouldn't know um it was pee you have to pee on the body part and rub it with a leaf."

"No one's peeing on my spine I'll just take the pain!" Gerald said in pain.

"No it's not pee it's…" Debbie said thinking out loud.

"How does sea weed keep coming this far up the beach? Ginger said throwing the sea weed.

"That's it!" Debbie yells.

"Excuse me?" Ginger says.

"Its sea weed if you rip open sea weed and rub it on the spot that's hurting it's supposed to heal it-it's supposed to be nature's medicine or something." Debbie said.

"Well get rubbing!" Gerald said in pain.

"Alright Eliza and Jimmy you get the sea weed make sure you get enough for Lila and ginger too." Debbie said.

"You heard the lady let's go!" Helga yelled.

 **During Dinner**

"Don't get me wrong Jimmy did a Great job with our tree houses, they look a whole lot better than bravery's, but the hard floor is starting to take a toll on my back." Kim says stretching her back in-between eating her food.

"Yeah and even though we've been the winning team and we're eating most of the nights I'm starting to get really weak and emotionally tired." Macie said.

"And not to mention People are getting irritated and snappy." Jamie O said.

"Yeah we're acting completely out of character." Arnold said

"Hi Guys." Alisa says walking up.

"Go get you something to eat." Kim said.

"No thank you, where's Angelica and Susie?"

"Over there why?" Arnold asked.

"Have they eaten?"

"Yeah like three plates." Phoebe said.

"What's wrong?" Debbie asked.

"What makes you think something's wrong." Alisa says.

"Alisa you're my best friend."

"And?"

"And you're not giving a straight answer." Debbie said.

"If they're something wrong you could tell us you know." Nadine said.

"Yeah were you're friends and we love you." Lila says.

"Guys I can't do this anymore." Alisa says.

"Its ok you don't have to answer any of our questions when you're ready I`m sure you'll talk to us." Arnold said.

"Or not you don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to." Jimmy says.

"I`m not talking about that." Alisa said.

"Oh so you're talking about these games-." Jamie O said.

"It's okay we are all emotionally drained." Kim said.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Patty asked.

"I can't keep losing on purpose, you guys are my friends I know but I`m not on your team and believe it or not there are a lot of nice people on my team who besides the one time we won that games and ate hadn't eating since before they got here can you imagine how weak they are, anything you may feel it's like that times ten for them and I feel like a huge Jerk for cheating and I know it's mostly my fault because I don't want my little sister or Angelica to starve."

"I completely understand because were tired, weak, were irritated I can only imagine how they feel being that they've eaten all but one time but they're the ones that started this whole cheating thing we were going to play fair but they decided to cheat so Karma bit them on the butt." Helga said.

"You guys are right, Team bravery asked for it but at the same time do you remember how we felt when they cheated Alisa is also right they're human too there's only a certain amount of time someone could go without eating before it finally takes a toll on their bodies so I say we stop cheating." Debbie says.

"Thanks, and if we win I'll still sneak you guy's food." Alisa said.

"And if we win you can still get food from us too." Debbie says.

"So what's the difference?" Sid asked confused.

"They actually have a fighting chance that's the difference." Kim says.

"Alright so it's a deal?" Alisa asked.

"Well starting tomorrow. "Debbie said.

"Alright I should be getting back to my team." Alisa said as she walks by Gingers plate and grabbing a roll off of it.

 **Over with Team Betty**

"What were you talking to them about?" Sheen asked.

"Stuff." Alisa said sitting next to everyone

"What kind of stuff?" Aj asked

"Just stuff." Alisa said.

"Its fine you don't have to tell us anything I mean we haven't been exactly nice to you." Tj admits.

"You didn't do anything to me." Alisa says.

"Yeah but I didn't stop anything either which is just as bad." Tj says

"If that's your way of apologizing then I accept your apology."

"I`m sorry too as the Captain I should of stopped them from making you feel like less of this team because you're not you're just as much of this team as anyone else." Betty said.

"Well I'm not sorry. "Miranda said.

"Dang Miranda why you gotta be so rude." Dijonay said.

"What do you want?" Mipsy ask as Debbie as she walked up with a bag.

"Hi there guys, buddy's, pals." Debbie says weirdly.

"Debbie what do you want?" Alisa asked confused.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to talk."

"I don't like the way you're talking." Bonnie says suspicious.

"You know Gretchen and Mipsy they say if you rip open sea weed and rub it on the area where your hurt its supposed to sooth and heal it, and it actually works we tried it on our hurt teammates earlier. "Debbie says.

"Okay so where's the sea weed?" Spinelli asked

"Oh my team collect them all."

"Then why did you even mention it?! Spinelli asked.

"Welp looks like it's time for me to go." Debbie said getting up and leaving her bag.

"Debbie you left your bag." Gus said.

"What bag?" Debbie said Winking then walking away.

"Well that was weird." Ron said.

"It was like she left the bag on purpose." Penny said.

"And if she left it on Purpose then why?" Monique said.

"It's a trap." Veronica said.

"Will never know unless we open it." Alisa said.

"But what if it is a trap." Lacienega said.

"Debbie wouldn't do that." Alisa said.

"Too you." Cindy said.

"Why would she leave her bag then wink when we tell her she left it?"

"Fine who's going to open it?" Cindy asked.

"I vote Miranda." Alisa said.

"Me too." Jug Head Agrees.

"All in favor?" Libby says as everyone but Mipsy and Miranda rose their hand.

"Fine. "Miranda says as she opens the bag slowly and looks in.

"It's just food and sea weed." Miranda said in relief.

"But why would she leave us food?" Sticky ask.

"I might have mentioned how hungry you guys are." Alisa says.

"How hungry you guys are?" Zoey asked.

"How hungry we are." Alisa says correcting herself.

"MMM." Maranda said with an attitude.

 **Over with Susie, Timberly, Angelica and Donnie**

"Guys we have to get off this island. Timberly whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Donnie signs

"Because we don't want to wake none of the big kids up." Timberly says

"So how can we do that?" Susie ask.

"Well I have a plan."

"Well?" Angelica says.

"I say we sneak out and find a way off this Island once we find out how to get off we come back and tell the big kids."

"Oh that's a good idea but we have to be quiet." Angelica says

"Duh." Timberly says

"Guys I don't want to get shocked." Susie says.

"We won't get shocked because they won't know what were up to." Timberly says.

"We act like were wondering around but were really looking for a way out and when we find something we say it in sign language that way they won't know what we're talking about." Timberly continues.

"Timberly you're so smart." Angelica says.

"Duh I`m Timberly."

"Donnie where are you going?" Susie whispers.

"To find a way off this Island."

"Wait up!" Susie says as she follows behind him.

 **In the jungle**

"Guys I'm getting scared lets go back." Susie says

"You want to get out of this island don't you?" Timberly ask.

"Yes." Susie says sighing.

"Donnie stop!" Angelica yells.

"Stop what?" Donnie ask.

"Touching my hair."

"I'm not touching your hair."

"Then what is?" Angelica says touching her hair

"Angelica don't move." Susie says.

"What why not?"

"Don't scream, there is a spider in your hair."

"Oh my gosh take it out!" Angelica screams.

"Wait guys don't move!" Timberly whispers.

"Don't tell me it's another spider." Angelica says scared.

"No I think I just seen someone run pass." Timberly say afraid.

"Well maybe it was someone from bravery." Susie says.

"No it didn't look like anyone on team bravery." Timberly says.

"Alright let's go back to camp!" Donnie signs.

"Yeah I agree with Donnie." Susie says.

"Me too." Angelica agrees.

"Alright let's go back." Timberly says turning around.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OUT HERE?!" A voice calls out.

"RUNNNN!" Angelica yells out.

Okay guys thank you for reading this chapter don't forget to tell me in the reviews ,what your favorite part of this chapter is, also I am really curious to what your thoughts on todays games , Lila volunteering for angelica, also what is your thoughts on the kids trying to find a way off the island, do you think they'll find a way? and what you think happened to Reggie. See you guys next week!


	6. Chapter 6

***The next day (day 5)***

"Good Morning Team Unstoppable and Bravery hope you had a good night. In today's game you will be lowering your lower body's in a tube of Jelly fishes and whoever last the longest wins you`ll need four people for this game, but only two people one from each team will have to get in the tube but before they get in the other person from your team will take the bowl of crushed fish eggs and rub it on you with a paint brush. The Participant from team Unstoppable and team Bravery that will be going into the tube will be, Patty Smith and Sticky Webb and the people that will be rubbing the crushed fish eggs will be Lacienega Boulevardez and Arnold Shortman…Oh and when you get to your second game there will be four new teammates for team bravery and one new one for team unstoppable which means team bravery will have to give up two of their players I already picked out one player I'll let you guys choose the other this will all take place right before your second game good luck!- Your Host.

"You mean Arnolds last name is short man- I thought his grandpa only called him that because he was short." Rhonda said freaking out.

"You mean to tell me you knew him what all his life and never knew his last name?" Courtney asked.

"None of us did and I'm his best friend." Gerald said.

"Wow." Ginger said.

 **Team bravery**

"I`m going to rub what on him?!" Lacienega asked freaking out.

"Calm down Lacienega you're using a paint brush." Gretchen says.

"Still Gross." Lacienega says.

"Get over it." Penny says.

 **Game number 1**

"Alright guys let's get this game over with I'm starving and if I don't eat soon I'll eat one of you guys." Big patty said.

Those around her backed up, afraid of being eaten alive.

"She's not serious is she?" Carl asked Debbie.

"Hopefully not." Debbie said as Arnold painted Patty with fish eggs and they lowered their bodies in the tub and they started the clock.

"I would hate for that to be me." Veronica said disgusted.

"Let's go sticky- You can do this babe! Dijonay yelled obnoxiously.

"Dijonay be quiet!" Penny said

"Come on sticky! Dijonay continued to yell.

"This isn't even something you cheer for." Spinelli said.

"You don't but I do, come on sticky-Come on BOO!"

"DIJONAY-SHUT UP!" sticky yelled.

"Told you!" Penny said.

"He didn't mean that, STICKY YOU GOT THIS." Dijonay yelled.

"That's it!" Sticky says jumping out of the tub and storming off after a long ten minutes and twenty seconds.

"STICKY!" Betty yelled.

"I`m sorry but I can't take that!" Sticky said pointing at Dijonay.

"Sticky your legs?!" Bonnie yells.

"My legs- well now that you mention it they do feel kind of funny." Sticky said as he collapsed in the sand.

"Patty you can get out now!" Macie yells.

"Patty?" Macey yelled as patty's unconscious body laid in the tube long after sticky jumped out.

"Don't stand there get her!" Debbie yells to the guys as she rushes to her side.

"What's wrong with her?" Eugene ask as Jamie O, Archie and Stinky pulled her out of the tub.

"It could be anything from exhaustion to dehydration to all those jelly fishes stinging her." Jimmy said.

"What are you talking about a jelly fish sting did not do that, I've been stung by jelly fish before and I never passed out like that." Gerald said.

"By one jelly fish there is over 30 jelly fishes in that tub and she was in that tub for over eleven minutes plus dehydration and exhaustion can do a lot of damage to your body." Jimmy said.

"Being exhausted can damage your body?" Timmy asked.

"Your body need's a certain amount of sleep if you don't get that your body starts to shut down." Debbie said.

"Oh." Timmy said.

"Poor patty I mean do you even remember the last time we drank water- I mean at dinner we ate but I can't even remember drinking anything." Ginger said.

"Me either." Kim said.

"Enough talking how are we going to help her?!" Helga yelled.

"RIGHT- Sheena go get a shell and feel it with water, Nadine go get the sea weed from our stuff." Jimmy ordered.

"But that's salt water, salt water will only make it worst!" Kim said.

"Then purify it!" Jimmy said.

"How we don't have anything to do it here." Kim said.

"Wait I have a water bottle in my back pack from a couple days ago when we were on the boat." Eliza said.

"Well go get it!" Rhonda yelled.

"Right!" Eliza said running off.

"Is everything alright?" Betty asked as her team approached team unstoppable.

"Patty just passed out from exhaustion, dehydration and Jelly stings." Sid said.

"Do you need any help?" Penny asked.

"No I think we got everything under control but thanks." Archie said.

"Are you sure?" Gretchen asked.

"Positive." Rhonda said eyeballing her.

"Did you try rubbing sea weed on her to sooth the pain?" Cindy asked.

"Nadine went to go get it." Gerald said.

"Hey guys I went to our stuff and I couldn't find the sea weed we stashed away." Nadine said walking up.

"Why did you ask us about the sea weed?" Arnold asked suspicious.

"We didn't take it!" Zoey said throwing her hands up.

"Likely story why would you ask us about that if you didn't take it?" Helga asked.

"Are you accusing us of stealing your sea weed?!" Betty asked.

"Well you did ask about our sea weed right before we find out it was missing I don't know but that sound kind of suspicious to me." Jamie o said.

"That doesn't mean anything we were just trying to be nice since Debbie was nice to us last night." Monique said.

"Why couldn't you have been nice before the games- I don't know but this does sound fishy." Phoebe said.

"Whatever we don't need this come on guys-I'll see you at the next game!" Betty said.

"Oh and you might want to get to her faster before she dies." Aj says as he walks pass Patty.

"I brought two bottles just in case." Eliza said as her and Sheena ran up to the group.

"Thanks." Jimmy said as he grabs the bottles and splashes some on patty's face.

"Wait Just two- how many water bottles do you have?" Kim says looking up.

"Just these two that I forgot about." Eliza says looking down at Kim.

"SHE'S WAKING UP! "Lila says with excitement.

"What happened?" Patty says opening her eyes.

"You passed out in the tub." Arnold said.

"Did we win?" Patty asked.

"You bet!" Debbie said worried.

"Why do you sound so worried?"

"I just got scared you were going to die that's all." Debbie said trying not to cry.

"Yeah we all did." Courtney says sniffing.

"Well I'm fine really." Patty assured.

"You should probably drink some water now." Timmy says as jimmy hands her some water.

"Thanks." Patty says as she drinks the water.

"I think we should probably get to our other game." Stinky said.

"Yeah let's go." Patty says getting up.

"Are you really okay?" Susie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Patty said smiling

 **At the Game number 2 area**

"Who are all those people?" Herald asked as the approached the second game.

"I don't know I guess will find out."

"Now that everyone is here I could our first card." Ron said

"Good day everyone sorry about what happened to patty that wasn't supposed to happened, but like I promised you guys have five new players Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne and last but not least Danny like I said earlier four of the five new people will go to team Bravery and one of the new people will go to team unstoppable BUT you will also be taking two of team bravery's current teammates one of which I already picked for you the last person will be a group choice, The four people that will be joining team bravery will be, Shaggy, Velma, Fred and Daphne leaving Danny for Team Unstoppable and as for the current team bravery teammate that will be going over to team unstoppable will be Alisa Carmichael the other teammate like I said before will be chosen by team unstopped have a good day-Your host." Chester read.

"So who's it going to be?" Helga asked.

"I say we go with Monique, everyone else is in like a weird clique and it be weird to split that up and besides I like her a little more." Alisa whispers.

"I`m in favor for that." Kim says.

"Of course you are." Sid said.

"Anyone opposed to it?" Debbie asked.

"Whatever. "Ginger says.

"Yeah it's fine with me." Archie says.

"Alright Monique it is." Debbie says.

"Well my team has thought long and hard about this and we are choosing drum roll please."

"Hurry up and pick Thornberry." Miranda says.

"Alright alright we want Monique."

"YES!" Monique says jumping up.

"Well that wasn't hurtful." Betty says.

"I mean I will miss you all dearly."

"Looks like we have the better team." Fred whispered loudly.

"Don't judge a book by its cover we've won most of the games since we've been here." Nadine said.

"Yeah I hate to break it to ya but you got the short end of the stick why do you think Monique was so happy to get off their team." Helga said.

"Aww man!" Shaggy said.

"Can you just read the second card?" Arnold said.

"Right, The second game we are playing flag football but don't get to happy it not your average flag football in this version you will be using all the rules of regular football except you have flags on you and yes that means you get tackled BUT you can only get tackled two time which means every time you get tackled you have to snatch off one of your flags the last the last team standing with the most points wins, The people participating from team Unstoppable are Rhonda, Courtney, Susie, Kim, Debbie, Donnie, Archie and last but not least Herald . And for team Bravery it will be Shaggy, Fred, and Jug head, Ron, Mickey, Gus, Libby and Vince." Chester read.

"Oh come on, that's not fair most of the people going against our team are boys!" Eliza says.

"Libby isn't a boy." Sheen said

"Big whoop one girl out of 1,2,3,7 boys." Helga said.

"You act like your team is all girls there's three guys playing for your team." Aj said.

"Really are you really counting Donnie?" Courtney ask throwing her hand on her hip.

"Stop complaining were going to beat them anyways." Debbie said with confidence.

"Guys huddle up. "Vince says.

"I say we take down the strongest players." Vince say.

"Which are?" Fred asked.

"Archie, Kim and Debbie."

"Okay so who do we go after first?" Shaggy asked.

"Come on!" Rhonda yelled .After Team bravery made there plot against the other team each team lined up starting the game with Archie passing the ball to Donnie who passed it to Susie who passed it back to Donnie as he began to run across the field as team bravery tried to catch him but he was too quick Donnie finally makes it to the end and makes a touch down scoring ten points this exact same play went on for at least thirty minutes which put team unstoppable up 50 to 0 until Kim got tired of the play and not participating.

"Time out!" Kim called.

"Come on guys that play was good thirty minutes ago we want to play too." Kim complained.

"We should stick to the game plan were winning it works Donnie and Susie may be small but there quick and so am I right Debbie." Archie said.

"Well I agree we are winning by points but we haven't gotten anyone out which means will be playing this game forever so I`m going with Kim on this one besides I want to play too." Debbie said.

"Fine fine will mix it up this time will pass it to the rest of them too. "Archie explained to Susie and Donnie. After they all agreed on the game plan they went back to the game field where Archie passed the ball to Susie who passed it to Donnie who passed it back to Susie who passed it back to Donnie who passed it to Courtney who quickly passed it to Rhonda who ran a few inches before passing it to herald who passed it to Kim who passed it to Debbie who made a touch down this went on for another thirty minutes scoring team unstoppable 50 more points giving them a total of 100 point and but still nobody from either team has gotten out team Bravery has still yet to score any points until they got tired of losing so they no longer cared that the other team was weaker than them and started playing at full force, team unstoppable played the same play and it almost worked as Kim tossed the ball to Debbie Fred quickly ran and pushed Kim and she flew just like Gerald and Ginger did in there game . Soon after he pushed Kim with full force Fred tackled Debbie leaving her to lay on the ground in pain but as Debbie fell Eugene began singing we fall down.

"EUGENE stop singing!" Arnold yelled as half of team unstoppable ran to Debbie and the other half ran to Kim.

"Kim are you okay?" Arnold asked panicking.

"Yeah I`m fine that just knocked the air out of me." Kim said getting up and limping.

"Do you need help walking?" Timberly and Angelica asked.

"No it's okay." Kim said laughing.

"Debbie are you okay?!" Sheena asked.

"I can't feel my ribs."

"Well can you stand up?" Jamie O asked.

"Yeah I think." Debbie said trying to get up but falling back down.

"Don't try and walk someone will carry you." Timmy said.

"I`m fine I have one more flag I got to get back in the game." Debbie said trying to get up.

"Debbie you're crazy nobody would blame you if you sat out you're hurt!" Macie said.

"Yes Debbie sit out." Eliza said with concern.

"I can't we can't lose this game." Debbie said.

"Come on Debbie we have seven more players I know you want to help the team but right now we need you to help yourself and go sit by Patty. "Lila said with concern.

"Fine- can someone pick me up." Debbie said lifting her arms up.

"I got you." Jamie O said as he picked Debbie Up. Meanwhile back in the game team Bravery managed to make fifty points AND they took out one of team unstoppable top players leaving team unstoppable with Archie, Susie, Herald, Donnie, Rhonda, Courtney and Kim while Team Bravery had all their teammates but not for long while team bravery still had the ball Herald managed not only to tackle Vince but he also managed to eliminate Mickey by tackling him twice and taking both his flags giving Team unstoppable the ball and giving them the upper hand Herald also made two touch downs giving team unstoppable 120 point all before Shaggy grabbed Courtney by her hair and throwing her back and tackling Kim and since Kim only had one flag left Kim was eliminated leaving Team unstoppable with only Rhonda ,Archie, Herald, Donnie, Courtney And Susie. This time Libby had the ball doing surprisingly well scoring team bravery thirty points giving team bravery a total of 80 points making the game 120 to 80 but Libby also managed tackle Archie and took one of his flags which was super embarrassing for Archie because Libby was a whole lot smaller the ball was still on team Bravery side Libby still had the ball but she tossed it to Jug head who tosses it to Ron who managed to not only score a touchdown giving team bravery 10 more points but he also managed to tackle Archie eliminating him Leaving team unstoppable with only Herald who was now the only strong player left, Courtney, Rhonda, Susie And Donnie the ball went back to team unstoppable Herald had the ball for most of the time as Donnie ran and tackled Gus as Susie tackled Libby leaving Team Bravery with All their strong Players and with Team unstoppable with only One strong player.

"DONNIE!" Archie yelled from the side line in anger.

"Don't yell at him at least they got two people out. "Ginger said.

"Yeah the weaker ones they were supposed to save them for last now were defiantly going to lose." Archie said upset.

"Calm down the games not over yet." Stinky said.

"Yeah have a little faith." Arnold said. Meanwhile in the game team bravery managed to get all tied up in points and they also managed to eliminate Herald leaving team Unstoppable with Courtney, Rhonda, Susie and Donnie But before herald got out he managed to tackle and eliminate Vince Leaving team bravery with only Shaggy, Ron, Jug Head and Fred but it didn't really matter because one of them could easily wipe out the rest of team unstoppable but too bad it didn't work that way Rhonda surprised everyone and scored team unstoppable with fifty points giving them 170 points making the game 170 to 120 but that's not all she did Rhoda wellington Lloyd managed to tackle the rest of the team bravery not eliminating them she wasn't that lucky but she did managed to take one flag from each guy making the odds more in team unstoppable favor all that happened before Rhonda was eliminated Leaving team unstoppable with Courtney, Susie And Donnie. As soon as Rhonda was eliminated Courtney knew she had to step up and bless her little heart she tried but she didn't achieve much she only managed to score 20 points before she too was eliminated making the score 190 to 120 and leaving team unstoppable with only Susie and Donnie Team bravery thought it was a huge joke played around by skipping pass Susie and Donnie or just plain walking pass they did that until they were ahead they as in team bravery were ahead 200 to 190 while all of a sudden Susie and Donnie got tired of being played as a joke Susie whispers in Donnie's ears and Donnie nods his head while team bravery looked at them strangely at the same time Donnie and Susie jumps up and tackles shaggy and grabs the ball and scored a touchdown leaving team bravery standing there in disbelief.

"What are we going to do we can't just tackle two little kids." Ron said.

"Why can't we?" Fred ask.

"Because they're little kids and I don't know if you know this but those little kids have two big siblings who could probably kick our butts." Jug head said.

"Yeah and Susie is Alisa's little sister do you remember what she did to Ginger?" Ron said.

"Yeah I`m not messing with Alisa sorry." Jug Head said snatching off his own flag as Susie and Donnie continued to score touch downs giving them 220 points making the game 220 to 200.

"Come on come back!" Fred yells as Jug head shakes his head and keeps walking.

"Come on Ron at least you're staying." Fred says turning to Ron.

"Sorry I don't want to get beat up by Alisa either, Or Debbie either." Ron says snatching his flag off.

"Fine I won't quit." Fred says turning around as Susie snatches Fred's flag and waves it around taunting him making team Unstoppable the winner of yet another game.

"OH my gosh we won!" Alisa says jumping up and running over to hug Donnie and Susie."

"Three cheers for Donnie and Susie! Phoebe yells.

"Hip Hip hooray Hip Hip Hooray! "Team Unstoppable cheers as Jamie O put Donnie on his neck and Sticky put Susie on his while Archie carried Debbie and Herald and Alisa Helped Patty to the next game.

 **Game three**

"This game will be an old fashion wrestling match Representing team Unstoppable will be Jamie-O and Representing team Bravery will be Zoey…Good luck. Zoey...-Your host. Velma Read.

"How is that even far?" Daphne asked.

"It's as far as that football game was when most of your team was guys AND bigger than most my team." Alisa said.

"Your team- I bet you couldn't wait to say that." Miranda said. Jamie O quickly grabs Zoey and puts her in a strong flashy wrestling hold and which causes her to quickly give up making team Unstoppable the winner.

 **Meanwhile at Dinner**

"I`m so happy to be on the winning team for once." Monique said in-between bites.

"Slow down you don't want to chock." Phoebe says.

"Sorry I'm just really hungry."

"Understandable I mean you guys did lose pretty much every game." Courtney said.

"Courtney!" Archie yelled.

"What it's true." Courtney said.

"Just because it's true doesn't mean you should say it." Jimmy said.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get me something else to eat -Rhonda come with." Courtney said getting up.

"Well that was rude." Timmy said.

"Gasp he speaks!" Phoebe says.

"What are you talking about I talk all the time." Timmy says.

"Yeah but not to us you only talk to Eliza." Nadine says.

"That's not true."

"Yeah it is, and the times you do speak to us it's only with a one salable word." Helga says.

"Well I'm sorry I'll start talking to you guys more." Timmy say.

"It`s alright if Timmy doesn't talk to us he's probably not comfortable yet." Arnold said

"What are you talking about football head we've been on this island for almost week we should all be past the uncomfortable stage by now?" Helga said.

"Can you stop calling me that?!" Arnold said snapping.

"Gee sorry I didn't know it go on your nerves. "Helga said.

"Why would I like you making fun of my head?" Arnold asked.

"I said I was sorry." Helga said.

"Hey Debbie where are you going?" Timmy ask.

"I thought I heard Donnie scream. "Debbie says walking towards the dark and cold jungle.

"Debbie come back you're hearing things." Alisa says shooting up.

"There it goes again…."

"DONNNNIEE" Debbie screams as she runs in a weird limping way into the jungle.

"Debbie come back!" Alisa says running.

"ALISA HELLP!" Susie yells.

"ALLLLISSSA!" Angelica yells crying. Alisa runs as fast as she can into the jungle panicking as the rest of team unstoppable looks around not knowing what was going on or what to do.

"ANGELICA!"

"JAMIE O, GERALLD HELP MEEEE!" Timberly screams like she was being attacked.

"TIMBERLY!" Jamie O yells as he dashes into the Jungle.

"We have to go help them!" Kim says shooting up and running towards the forest as the rest of team unstoppable follows.

 **Inside the jungle**

"What are you doing here?" Debbie asked

"I thought I heard my brother and sister screaming." Penny says.

"Yeah me too! "Debbie says.

"What's going on where are the kids?" Alisa ask as her and Jamie O caught up to Debbie.

"Nothing Penny heard her brother and sister screaming too but there's no one here." Debbie says catching her breath but as soon as they stopped panicking all the screaming and crying and yelling of their siblings started happening again, they all started panicking again but they didn't know where to run because the sound of their screaming ,crying and yelling was coming from every direction when out of know where it stops and all of a sudden they hear the humming of the Ghost bride and soon they saw a ghost like figure with a veil and a wedding dress on, but for whatever reason they were still stuck on finding their siblings and angelica but good thing there teammates both team bravery and team unstoppable came just in time to knock some since into them.

"Oh HELL NO!" Bonnie yells as she sees the Ghost bride and takes off running towards camp.

"You guys come back!" Courtney yells as both team unstoppable and team bravery stood close to each other in fear as Debbie, Penny, Alisa and Jamie O ran to find their siblings.

"Debbie you have to save you're self before you could save your brother!" Archie says as he has his arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her back.

"Alisa stop being crazy let's go! "Ron says grabbing Alisa by her hand and running in fear.

"Jamie O I understand you want to find your sister I have two little brothers of my own but this is crazy we need to go!" Kim yells as she gets in front of him and starts pushing him in the opposite direction of the ghost bride who was slowly approaching them.

"Penny please let's go I don't know what that ghost is holding but I don't want to find out. Tj said trying to get Penny to go back but couldn't get her to go back.

"Someone help me please I can't get her to come back she's too strong!" Tj yells as Arnold runs to help pull penny against her will.

"Everyone run for your life!" Helga yells as she and both teams takes off running toward Unstoppables camp.

"LET ME GO!" Debbie, Alisa, Jamie O and Penny yells as they're forced to run.

 **At Team Unstoppables tree house**

"What's going on?" Patty says waking up as everyone bum rushed through the door in fear.

"There is something out there!" Bonnie says in fear.

"How would you know you ran screaming before it even came near us?" Ginger asked.

"It didn't have to come near us for me to know I better get out of here." Bonnie said

"Will you stop all that talking and someone block the door before whatever that was come in and get us?" Kim says still holding Jamie O.

"Well if it was a ghost then it could come through the door regardless of what's in front of it! Jimmy says.

"Neutron will you stop being a smart aleck for one minute." Cindy says.

"Yeah Jimmy. "Timmy agrees.

"Enough with all this talking someone cover the door!" Betty orders.

"Somebody?" Helga ask.

"Look we don't have time for this team bravery team unstoppable crap if we don't work together we're going to die." Tj says.

"You tell him Tj!" Spinelli yells.

"Tj's right we have to put aside our differences to save our lives. "Eugene says.

"Alright." Helga says.

"What we need is someone to be in charge." Tj says as he continued to hold penny with Arnold to keep her from running.

"Well since you all asked so nicely." Miranda said.

"Miranda nobody in their right mind would want you as a leader. "Stinky says. As everyone laughs.

"It has to be someone neutral." Sid suggested.

"How about Fred he and his group just got here there's nobody more neutral then him." Gretchen said.

"Forget it, Fred's the reason I could barely walk." Debbie said while she was still being restrained.

"You ran pretty okay to me." Mipsy said.

"Shut up Mipsy." Alisa says.

"Yeah shut up." Ginger said.

"And of course the awesome clique has to stick up for each other." Miranda says

"The awesome what?" Ginger asked.

"The awesome clique ask Kim about it she's the one who gave you guys that name." Miranda said messily.

Kim mugs her and said." That was a long time ago I said that out of anger."

"So who's in this 'Awesome Clique'?" Alisa asked.

"Everyone that came in your group." Kim says.

"And how did you know I called them that you weren't even there when I said it." Kim says.

"I have my ways." Miranda says

"Well since we have a Clique name so should you guys." Alisa says.

"You guys?" Velma asked.

"Everyone who's not in the awesome clique."

"Okay." Miranda said.

"How about the Chain gang!" Lila happily suggested.

"I like it!" Alisa said.

"Back to who's going to be in charge." Gus says.

"Right." Vince says.

"How about Danny or Lila, Danny hasn't said a word since he's been here and Lila doesn't have a mean bone in her body." Macie suggested.

"Fine, Will go with Danny." Tj says.

"This is just for the night." Betty says.

"Of course it is blondie. Helga says.

"Helga you have blonde hair too." Timmy says.

"Alright I accept!" Danny says speaking for the first time.

"If you just let me and my gang go down there we could figure out what's going on we deal with this stuff all the time." Fred said.

"You know all about weird mystery's that's such a turn on." Veronica says grabbing Fred's arm as Archie clears his throat.

"Does that intimidate you Archie?" Debbie ask looking back at Archie.

"Not at all." Archie says.

"Can you get off me now? "Jamie O ask.

"Nope, you might run." Kim says.

"Okay guy we don't have much time, I want half of you to collect stuff and place it against the doors and I want the other half to get stuff and place it against the windows." Danny ordered.

"You heard him now go!" Herald yells.

"Thanks." Danny says.

"But what about the other bunk?" Patty ask.

"What other bunk? Libby ask.

"If you go through this tunnel it leads to the other tree house." Phoebe says pulling up the long leaves the used as curtains to cover the whole.

"Okay new plan I want some of you to cover this door and these windows and the others cover the ones in that tree house." Danny says as Debbie Gazes out the window."

"What are you looking at?" Archie asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Hey isn't that Betty flirting with shaggy?"

"What?!" Archie yells letting Debbie Go.

"Yaaaahh!" Debbie yells kicking Archie in his stomach.

"Donnnie!" Debbie yells as she sees the kids walking up the beach.

"Debbie!" Archie says leaning over in pain as he grabs her foot in one leg and holds his stomach with the other.

"Let me go!" Debbie says as she kicked him with the other leg and jumps out the window and down the tree.

"TIMBERLY!" Jamie O yells as he pushes Kim off of him.

"Oh and I could have done that at any time just to let you know." Jamie O says as he looks back and then jumps out the window and Kim follows.

"Please don't hurt me." Ron begs.

"Then let me go." Alisa says.

"DEAL" Ron says letting her go.

"RON! Arnold yelled.

"What it was let go or get hurt look at what she did to my arms on the way over here." Ron says holding out his arms.

"Are you going to try and hurt us?" Tj asked.

"Of course not, my siblings aren't out there I came to the conclusion the host or whoever was behind that just did that to hurt me – can you let me go now?" Penny says

"You have to promise not to run." Arnold says.

"I promise." Penny says rolling her eyes.

 **Over with the Jr Unstoppables**

"Donnie come here!" Debbie screams as Donnie runs to her.

"Come on give me Angelica." Kim says as Alisa struggles to run with both of them.

"Thanks." Alisa says passing her Angelica.

"Timberly don't you ever run off like that ever again! "Jamie O says as he hugged Timberly.

"Guys!" Debbie yells as she noticed the ghost bride in a distant behind them.

"Run!" Jamie O yells as they start to run with the kids in their arms.

"DUUUH." Kim says running.

"We have to put the kids up first." Alisa say panicking as they reached the tree house.

"Who's going to go first?" Debbie asked.

"Girl's first." Kim says passing up angelica and then Susie then Timberly and then Donnie.

"Alright now you girls go first." Jamie O says.

"Aww how nice." Alisa says

"ALISA" Debbie yells as the Ghost bride gets closer.

"Sorry."

"Who's going first?" Kim asked.

"You go. "Debbie insisted.

"No you go. "Kim insisted

"No you." Debbie says.

"No you. "Kim says.

"NO ME- while you guys make up your mind." Alisa says stepping into Jamie O's hand and grabs for a branch that breaks.

"Someone please help me! Alisa yells as Jug head and Danny pulls Alisa and then Debbie and then Kim and then Jamie O into the window.

"Don't you EVER run away from the group like that again!" Alisa shouted at Susie and angelica as everyone stood there in dead silence.

"Do you know what could of happened if we didn't find you!" Alisa continues.

"I`m sorry I won't ever do that again." Susie says scared.

"Yeah me either. "Angelica says crying.

"We were just going to get some ice cream with that nice person when it said it was time to go back to camp." Timberly says.

"Wait what person?" Kim asked.

"We don't know we didn't see its face." Timberly said.

"That still doesn't give you the right to run off you could have been killed!" Alisa shouts still upset.

"Alisa calm down!" Gerald says.

"I`m sorry, I didn't mean to lose my cool." Alisa says.

"You know this was probably the host trying to cause us more pain." Alisa continues saying walking away from the uncovered window.

"Can someone cover that window before someone snatches one of us out of it?!" Lacienega asked as everyone stared at her.

"What I don't want to get snatched."

"Hey you know this tree house is a whole lot better than ours." Carl said as Miranda and Betty mugs him.

"Well we should all probably get some sleep we do have a long day of games ahead of us tomorrow." Sheena says as shaggy and Aj covers the window. Soon everyone fell asleep one by one until they were all a sleep.

Okay guys thank you for reading this chapter it means a lot. If you haven't already you should follow and or fav this story and don't forget to let me know what your favorite part was or something that one of the characters did that irritated you or what ever I just love reading your reviews!

Questions for this chapter: what was your thoughts about the Monique and Alisa switching times?

what are your thoughts on the new characters joining the story?

And lastly what is your thoughts on both teams putting their differences a side to help each other? Do you think their unity will last?


	7. Chapter 7

***Next day (day 6)***

"Debbie it's time to wake up." Susie says shaking Debbie.

"Where's team Bravery?" Debbie says Whipping her eyes and sitting up.

"When we woke up they were gone." Lila says.

"I`m not looking for them." Debbie says stretching

"DEBBIE! Eliza yells.

"What – I'm not!"

"Should we wake Patty up?" Rhonda asked.

"No she pretty tired let her sleep."

"We're all tired." Sid said.

"But we all didn't pass out because of it."

"So we have to wait until we pass out to rest?" Sid asked.

"Sid stop talking to me." Debbie says walking away.

"Debbie we found a note!" Angelica says passing her the note.

"What does it say?" Ginger ask as she sat up.

"It says games are canceled for the whole day!" Debbie says happily.

"YOU'RE JOKING?!" Monique says springing up.

"No, it says although he or she does want to torcher us he or she doesn't want to kill us and he or she realize that starving the losing team and not giving any of us water is a good way to do that, so he or she will start giving each team water no matter who wins the game and the losing team a small bag of beans or whatever he or she chooses for us that day to eat and the winning team will of course have a feast….."

"Get to the part where it says the games are canceled." Courtney rudely yells out.

"I was getting there-Any who another way to darn there kill you is not giving you any rest so you all both team unstoppable and team bravery have the reminder of this day off just in case you don't know what that means it means the games are canceled which means both teams could eat all day as much as you want …. It's the least I could do.-Your host." Debbie says.

"You have to go tell the other team!" Danny says.

"No we don't just let them wait for the games to start like an idiot." Helga says.

"Helga- I have to tell them." Debbie says as she climbs down the ladder.

 **Over with Team Bravery**

"What do you want?" Dijonay asked with an attitude as Debbie approaches team bravery as team bravery stretched.

"Is this what I get for letting you stay in our tree, house I could of pushed you guys out." Debbie says.

"Look Debbie we're forever thankful of what you did last night but today is a new day and we have to get ready for the games so there is no friendship between our teams our only friends are our teammates." Betty says.

"But….."

"But nothing." Penny says.

"Fine, I just thought you guys should know today's games are canceled." Debbie says as she turns to walk away but Veronica snatches her back and ask.

"Wait what did you say?"

"The games-are canceled." Debbie says slowly.

"Wait that can't be!" Vince says.

"Well it is I have the note that says so right here." Debbie says lifting up the note.

"I don't believe you! "Vince says snatching the paper from Debbie.

"I hope you got a paper cut!" Debbie says walking away.

"Hey Debbie everyone is going down to the beach." Lila says walking pass her.

"Where did you guys get those bathing suits?" Debbie ask as she noticed that they were all wearing one.

"They were just lying in the other bunk." Sheena says.

"Aren't these the cutest?" Courtney says twirling around.

"Rhonda why are you dressed like Courtney?" Debbie ask as she looks over at Rhonda who was also sporting a big beach hat with a yellow polka dot bikini with a see threw swim suit cover up.

"She my protégé. "Courtney says as she and Rhonda walks pass her with their heads up.

"She's grown on her." Ginger says throwing up her hands and walking pass.

"Wait Macie I'm going to go put my swim suit on I'll be right back." Debbie says grabbing Macey's arm as she walked pass her.

"Okay, but hurry up I want to go swimming too!"

"The water's not going anywhere." Debbie says.

 **Over at the Beach**

"Oh Helga you look nice." Arnold says blushing.

"Thanks." Helga says before she walks away with Ginger and Monique.

"You really like her don't you?" Archie asked.

"Yeah I do." Arnold says as he watches Helga from a far.

"Well why don't you guys go out?"

"It's complicated."

"Jimmy what are you doing?" Timmy asked.

"Remember when Kim complained about her back hurting?"

"Not really."

"Well she did- and I'm going to make pillows out of these leaves and stuff them with sand and I will also make cots."

"Oh how cool!" Danny says.

"Thanks."

"How do I look?" Debbie says as she twirls around like Courtney did earlier.

"You look great- work it!" Alisa says snapping her fingers.

"Thanks you, you know with all the crazy stuff that's been going on I never really stopped to look at how beautiful this beach really is." Debbie says flopping down next to Alisa, Kim and Macie.

"It Really is." Macie says.

"I`m going to go hang out with Tj and them." Arnold says getting up.

"Alright." Debbie said as she dug her feet into the sand.

"Look at Stinky and Lila aren't they the cutest?" Debbie asked

 **Over with Tj and Arnold**

"Do you really think this is the end of the games?" Arnold asked.

"To be honest I don't even know."

"Yeah me either."

"So we might as well get used to it." Tj said emotionally drained.

"Yeah you're probably right." Arnold said to tired to think straight.

"You know usually I would be coming up with a plan to get out of here but I don't have the energy." Tj said pulling on his neckless.

"Yeah me too." Arnold said agreeing.

"Like what?" Tj asked interested.

"Well one time there was guy who was going to try and knock down my neighborhood when my friends and I put together a bunch of events to try and stop him which didn't work so my best friend and I tracked down an old document that proved my neighborhood was a national land mark and he couldn't tear it down."

"Sweet, That kind of sounds like the time some guy tried to get rid of recess , my pals and other schoolmates got together to stop him." Tj Explained.

"Wow could you imagine if that would have happened, I mean we're in middle school now and there is no recess but that would have sucked if they would have canceled recess or at least for us."

"Yeah for us too." Tj said.

"Hey Arnold."

"Hey Tj."

"You and your friends sound a lot like my friends maybe if we ever get out of here we should hang out." Tj suggested.

"That would be great!" Arnold said.

 **Over with Archie, Fred, Shaggy, Jug Head**

"You mean you guys do weird mysteries too?" Archie asked.

"Yeah but nothing like you guys were not always right." Fred said

"I mean you have to be a little good for you to travel and do it."

"I guess, we usually get why and how they did it but not really who did it." Shaggy said.

"How do you get why and how they did it and not who?" Jug Head ask confused.

"Your guess is as good as mines." Shaggy says.

 **Over with Penny and her crew**

"Hey Penny we have something to tell you." Sticky said as they approached her, Miranda and Mipsy.

"What's up?"

"Alone." Dijonay said eye balling Miranda and Mipsy.

"Sure." Penny said looking at Miranda and Mipsy.

"Fine. "Miranda said as her and Mipsy got up and walked away.

"What's up?" Penny asked.

"We don't like your attitude." Zoey says.

"What attitude?"

"Not now but ever since you've been hanging out with Miranda you've been acting like her!" Sticky said.

"What no I haven't" Penny said in disbelief.

"Penny you know I love you right." Dijohnay says

"Right."

"And you know I would never lie to you-right."

"Right."

"So you have to believe me when I say you HAVE changed and you ARE acting like Miranda."

"I`m sorry guys I haven't noticed you should have told me sooner."

"We would have but were kind of scared of Miranda." Lacienega said.

"Well next time I start acting like a complete crazy person don't be afraid to let me know." Penny said as they gave a group hug.

 **Meanwhile with Monique, Kim, Debbie and Macie**

"Hey that water is coming up the beach too far!" Monique commented.

"Yeah it kind of is." Macie says tilting her head.

"It does that sometimes." Debbie said.

"Oh you noticed it too?" Monique asked.

"No but I've been on island's before and each time the water comes up it comes up farther than it did a moment ago."

"Yeah I know but this is coming up way to far!"

"I don't think it's going up farther than usual."

"Debbie just look she's right." Kim says as she scoots back a little.

"Fine." Debbie says rolling her eyes.

"Oh wait that is going up pretty far." Debbie says as she scoots back because the water was now coming up to almost the middle of the beach.

"Do you think it's going to flood the beach?" Macie asked.

"I don't know but we need to take higher ground." Debbie said standing up and stepping back because the water is now to the middle of the beach.

"GUY-GUYS-GUYS!" Kim yelled as none of her other teammates that were spread across the beach was paying any attention.

"Come on Kim let's just go they'll get the idea when they see us all running." Monique said.

"Arnold, Sheena, Donnie, Eliza, Helga, Alisa Team Unstoppable lets GO IT'S FLOODING!" Debbie yelled at the top of her lungs as team unstoppable AND team bravery ran to the tree's where team Unstoppables tree houses were.

"Oh no I know you guys don't think we're going to let you in our tree houses." Debbie says as team unstoppable climbed in there tree houses.

"Come on Debbie you can't be that cold hearted the beach is flooding?!" Cindy said.

"Hmm let's see first you guy's try to steal our food and we save you guys from being zapped the next day you acted like we didn't just save you guys life, then I gave you food and sea weed and let you guys crash in our camp when that zombie freak tried to attach us, and did we get a thank you-I don't think so if my memory serves me you guys said we weren't friends and our only friends are our teams and I'm tired of being nice when you can't even say thank you."

"What- I did say we were thank full for last night." Betty said.

"Yeah once for how many nice things we did for you?"

"How many times do you want us to say thank you?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know but we're not letting you in." Debbie said shrugging.

"DEBBIE COME ON!" Jamie O yelled.

"There's a nice tree's over there I'm sure you guys could all fit up there." Debbie says as she climbs up her tree.

"This is all Miranda's fault!" Chester says.

"How I didn't do anything?!"

"I`m not sure yet but I'm sure I can figure it out. Chester said shivering.

 **Over with Team Unstoppable**

"That was kind of harsh Deb." Eliza said.

"Oh come on you act like they've been nice this whole time I'm just tired of being used."

"Debbie's right they were using us we were they're friends when it suited them and enemy's when they didn't need us." Jimmy said.

"I know but…" Eliza said.

"But what?" Debbie asked.

"Never mind."

"You know what you could do to make time go by faster?" Eugene asked.

"No, what can we do to make the time go by faster Eugene?" Gerald asked not really interested.

"Sing a song!" Eugene says excitedly.

"No Eugene, we are not singing." Timmy said with a straight face.

"Oh come on!"

"Eugene I said no."

"Then you don't have to sing anyone else?"

"Eugene No one wants to sing." Arnold said.

"Oh okay." Eugene said walking away cheerfully.

"Jimmy these cots and pillows are pretty comfortable." Kim says.

"Yeah they are." Rhonda agrees.

"Thanks I`m glad you like them." Jimmy says.

"Somebody should probably check and see if patty's still breathing, she's been sleep all day." Helga said.

"No leave her alone she's just tired." Debbie said as she checked for a pulse on patty.

 **Over with Team Bravery**

"It was nice of the host to build us a tree house. "Libby said looking out the window.

"But why would the host do that?" Gretchen asked curiously.

"Because he wants us to stay dry?" Zoey said.

"You think way too hard into things." Sheen said.

"No, she's right if you think about it, when the last time was the host has been nice to us?" Cindy asked.

"Um this morning?" Ron said.

"Besides then, the host gives us stuff that looks nice but uses it to torcher us." Gretchen says.

"She's right like these necklaces the host used it to zap us." Aj says.

"And the whole starving the loser which for the most part was us and forcing us to play these sick games that he or she comes up with from the top of his or her crazy head."

"Oh and let's not forget this whole trapping us on this island thing. "Gretchen said.

"This is what happens when smart people get together, they come up with theories." Sticky says.

"They're not theories they're facts and there is a matter of time before this one comes crashing down on us, don't forget the Host is not our friend." Gretchen said.

 **Meanwhile with Jr unstoppable**

"We have to tell them what we saw!" Susie suggested.

"We can't." Timberly said.

"Why not?" Donnie signed.

"Because we already got in trouble for wandering off, do you really want to get yelled at again for going into the jungle alone?" Timberly asked.

"But they won't be mad when we tell them who the host is." Angelica said.

"They'll be so upset that we went in the Jungle that they won't even hear that we know who the host is."

"Then we need to go back into that Jungle and find the host and stop the host."

"Angelica I am not going back into that forest." Susie said.

"And were not going back." Timberly said.

"Good."

 **Over with the older part of Team Unstoppable**

"I`m sorry." Debbie whispered to Helga as they and the rest of the team were either laying down or sleep.

"For what?"

"For not being a good enough captain."

"What are you talking about- you are a great captain if it wasn't for you we would probably be starving by now." Helga said.

"Thanks-hey it's not flooding anymore!" Debbie said looking out the window.

"GUYS WAKE UP it's not flooding anymore!" Debbie said excitedly crawling throw the tunnel and getting the other half of team unstoppable.

"How can you tell it's so dark?" Helga asked looking out the window.

"I can just tell." Debbie said climbing down the ladder.

 **Meanwhile with Team Bravery**

"I think we can go now, the water went back down." Betty said looking out the window.

"Great, because I think I was on the verge of going insane up here for all those hours." Miranda said.

"And you think being in the tree house for a couple of hours did that? Bonnie asked.

"What was that princess?"

"Oh calm down Miranda half of this team hates you, don't give them a reason to push you out the window." Jug Head said emotionless.

 **Over with Team Unstoppable**

"Debbie." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, Phoebe."

"I don't think that flood was a work of nature I think that was the host."

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if the host did do this."

"Debbie, Phoebe WATCH OUT!" Kim says tackling them both to the ground.

"Kim what are you doing?" Debbie asked with a mouth full of sand.

"Keep your head down!" Kim said pushing their heads down as she kept her head down.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked as she glanced to the side of her and noticed the other members of her team on the ground in fear also.

"There were fire balls flying over your head it almost hit you."

"The coast is clear." Stinky yells out.

"Can you get off my back now I can't breathe?" Phoebe forces out.

"Sorry." Kim says getting up and helping her up.

 **Back with team bravery**

"Alright is everyone down?" Betty asked as Carl climbed down.

"Yes, I was the last person down." Carl said climbing down the ladder. As soon as Carl's foot touched the ground the tree house came crashing down to the ground in pieces.

"See I told you, the host probably rigged it to fall while we were in it." Gretchen said folding her arms and walking away.

 **During dinner**

"Alright guys eat as much as you can and we're going back to the tree house." Debbie said.

"Come on but why?!" Rhonda asked.

"In case you didn't notice I had balls of fire aimed at my head, there's no telling what's next or who's next at that." Debbie said.

"The tree house can't keep us safe, what if they aim at the tree house how will we all get down in time." Archie said.

"That's easy ladies first." Alisa said.

"Yeah-No that's why you're not in charge of making decisions."

"And neither are you, besides it was a joke!"

"Bring it back guys, so what are we going to do sit down here and hope that our heads don't catch on fire?" Debbie asked.

"When you put it like that." Archie said.

"That's weird." Arnold said staring off in a distance.

"What is?" Sid asked.

"Those fire balls there spelling something."

"No there not Arnold you're just dehydrated drink some water." Monique said.

"No they actually are the first one said the." Lila said.

"The?" Helga asked.

"And the other one said Games." Timberly said.

"OH no not this again." Eliza said.

"Eliza shh." Debbie said.

"The next two said are and never." Herald said.

"Are you guys trying to read what the fire balls are writing?" Betty asked as she and her group approached team unstoppable.

"Yeah but we don't know what it is fully saying." Debbie said

"Well tell us what you saw and we'll tell you what we saw." Betty said.

"Well we got the games are never." Lila said.

"Well ours said over comma you're never going home." Velma said

"Maybe we should put it together." Ginger said.

"Duh." Helga said.

"Shut up!" Ginger said.

"It says the games are never over, you're never going home." Kim said.

"What-Alisa you promised we were going home." Susie said crying as both team unstoppable and bravery stood there in shock and exhaustion not one person said a word they just stood there in disbelief.

thank you for reading this chapter it really means a lot if you haven't already you should fav or follow this story and don't forget to review it and tell me what you think. have a good day or night depending on when you read this! see you next week!


	8. Chapter 8

**(Day 7)**

"In this game you will need five people from each team for team Unstoppable it will be Danny, Sheena, Helga, Eugene and Phoebe. And for team Bravery Carl, Sheen, Dijonay, Spinelli and Daphne, the point of this game is for every one on your team to carry the giant apple bucket over to the other end of the field you fill it up with water, but the trick is there is holes in it and in order for you to stop It you have to put your fingers in it to stop it, bring the water back to where you got it from dump the water into the other bucket and whichever team fills up there bucket up the fastest wins the round." Velma read.

"Compared to the other games this one is pretty normal. "Sid said.

"Who you telling." Jamie O said. Each team made their way to their buckets, as soon as the game started both teams sprinted with the buckets in their hands across the yard to fill their buckets with water as they quickly put their fingers in the holes to stop the water from coming out as they walked at a semi fast pace back across the field Team unstoppable was the first team to dump their bucket but only filled ten percent in so they rushed back to the pump to get more water as team bravery dumps their first bucket of water which made it to the middle of the bucket in excitement they turned around and rushed back to the pump to refill there bucket as team unstoppable dumps their second buckets filling the other bucket twenty five percent ,Team bravery rushes pass them spilling at least half their bucket as they dump their buckets into the other buckets filling it up to the top and winning the games.

Team Unstoppable stood there in shock at their lost but didn't let it get them to down because they had two more games and that's what mattered. Both team unstoppable and team bravery walked to where there second game was supposed to be but there was nothing there but a note from the Host.

"Well read it." Rhonda said urgently.

"It says- Hello fellow humans for now on there will only be one game per day have a great day and congratulations team Bravery your feast will began tonight you will hear a loud horn to let you know it is time for dinner, for team unstoppable aka the loser there will be two large cups of beans for your whole team that will be dropped off in your tree house, that is all – your host." Read Aj.

"WHAT- that was the only chance we got?!" Helga yelled in anger.

"Well better luck next time!" Miranda said snotty.

"Ooh let me fight her!" Alisa says storming up aggressively as Kim and Archie held her back.

"Alisa No!" Kim says as she and Archie continue to hold her back by her arms.

"Let me GO! Alisa says angrily as Archie quickly lets her go.

"ARCHIE!" Kim says as she quickly wraps her arms around Alisa.

"What she said let her go, you seen how she hit Ginger a couple of days ago, imagine what she could do with her hands." Archie says cowardly.

"Let her go she's not going to do anything." Miranda says cockily.

"Yeah, let me go."

"I am not going to let her go- I am not letting you go."

"That's because you're afraid just like Alisa, she's actually hoping you don't let her go."

"Please I know six different types of kung Fu, I`m not scared trust me." Kim says as she continues holding Alisa back.

"Yeah she does." Ron said.

"Alisa calm down!" Courtney says.

"Yeah Alisa calm down." Mipsy says mocking Courtney.

"Mipsy SHHHHHH!" Aj said.

"AJ!" Zoey yelled.

"WHAAAT- Kim knows six different types of kung Fu." Aj whispers.

"Let's just go." Debbie says walking up and guiding Alisa away.

"That wasn't very nice." Lila says

"Lila this is not the time to say something." Nadine said

"What I just don't understand why we can't just get along." Lila said

"Lila I think it will be best for everyone if you just stop talking." Timmy says. At this point in the game everyone was tired (both physically and emotionally), weak, hungry, and dirty, they stunk and they all were acting out of character all except Lila.

"What's gotten into you guys this isn't the same people from the beginning of the games or the same people I met three years ago."

"Lila for your own sake please just BE QUIET!" Arnold said snapping.

"Wow where did that come from?!" Ginger asked shocked.

"Please Arnolds not as nice as everyone thinks he is." Helga says.

"HELGA!" Arnold yelled.

"What you're not." Helga said.

"Name a time I wasn't nice besides now." Arnold said.

"How about that time in the fourth grade I farted in front of everyone and you laughed at me with everyone." Phoebe said.

"But I went to check on you."

"After you laughed!"

"Okay, give me another time.

"That time you threw paint at me!" Helga said

"Okay but you were always bugging me." Arnold said.

"We all know I do mean stuff but that's not the point." Helga said.

"What about the time you joined the class in trying to get Mr. Simmons to quit." Herald said.

"Wait Arnold helped you guys try and get rid of a teacher?" Monique asked

"Not tried we did." Rhonda said.

"And then what happened?" Jimmy asked.

"Well we got an even worst teacher that we hated more so we got him to quit so Mr. Simmons could come back." Stinky said.

"Arnold help you do that?" Courtney asked.

"Yep good old Arnold." Helga said.

"What about Eugene, Sheena and Lila I can't really picture them doing that." Ginger said.

"I don't remember where Eugene and Sheena was but Lila didn't go there yet." Helga said.

"Do more!" Danny says as Arnold mugged him.

"And the time you-"Sid began to say before Arnold cut him off.

"Alright we get it I make mistakes too!" Arnold said.

"And that time you aggressively threw me around the gym and then into the pool!" Helga continues after everyone stopped telling stories.

"Alright guys let's stop picking on Arnold we're a team the last thing we need is to break each other apart." Debbie said.

"Thanks Debbie." Arnold said.

 **Over with Jr Unstoppable**

"You guys I have a plan." Timberly whispers.

"What is it?" Susie asked.

"You know how were going to get two cups of beans?" Timberly asked.

"Yeah."

"Well who do you think is going to bring it?"

"The host?" Donnie asked.

"Exactly!"

"Okay so what if the host brings it." Angelica said.

"We can sneak over there and see who it is, if it's the same person."

"No-No I am not going over there at night!" Susie said.

"Susie stop being a baby, were just going to our tree house."

"Fine."

"Alright let's go!" Timberly said signaling them to come with her.

 **Meanwhile in the vault**

"So you guys are twins?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." BeBe said.

"Cool so are we!" Lil said.

"Hey guys." Tommy says as he watches the TV screen.

"What is it tommy?" Kimi asked.

"We have to find a way to help Timberly and them." Tommy said.

"But how can we do that when we are in here and they're all the way out there?" Chuckie asked.

"We just have to find a way to get to them." Tommy said.

"Tommy I'm not sure I want to break out of here."Bebe said.

"Yeah, do you see how the host is treating them?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah."

"And do you see how they're treating us?"

"Yeah." Tommy said confused to where this was going.

"Why would we risk getting put out there to help them?" Cece asked.

"Because Susie, Donnie and Timberly are our friends and angelica is my cousin and they need us."

"Correction they're your friends we don't even know them." BeBe said as tommy stared at him in disbelief when all of a sudden a light bulb went off in his head.

"Wait-Penny's your sister isn't she?"

"Yeah so." BeBe said.

"Well don't you want to save her, didn't you see how the hostest tortured her with sounds of you guys screaming?"

"Yeah?"

"And you still don't want to help us?"

"You don't know what kind of big sister she is." BeBe said.

"BeBe!" CeCe said elbowing him.

"Fine, Fine."

"Alright so this is what we do." Tommy said as they all huddled in a circle.

 **Over with the Pets**

"Where is Eliza has anyone heard from her?" Darwin asked running around panicking.

"I`m sure she's okay don't worry, heaven knows I'm not a cat could get use to this." Fluffy says waving her tail.

"I don't like her." Scooby says.

"You get use to her." Spike whispers.

"Hopefully." Scooby says walking away.

"Cosmo, Wanda what are you thinking?" Abner ask as he noticed that everyone but them were talking.

"Well Cosmo never thinks about anything, I on the other hand was think of ways to get out of here." Wanda said.

"But you're a fish what could you do?" Puff asked.

"You'd be surprised." Darwin says as he drinks a glass of tea.

 **Back with Jr Unstoppable**

"Guys let's go back!" Susie begged.

"Susie since when did you become a scaredy cat?" Angelica asked.

"Since I got old enough to realize when I was in danger." Susie replies.

"I agree with Susie let's go back!" Donnie signs.

"We're not going back until we find out who's doing this to us!" Timberly says as she continues to watch for the host.

"Guys." Susie says as she pats Timberly on her shoulder.

"WHAT Susie WHAT." Timberly says turning around.

"I think that's the the the host." Susie says stuttering.

"Susie I love you!" Timberly says squeezing her as they watch the host climb in there other tree house.

"I can't believe it's it's…"

"What are you guys doing over here, if your sisters, or brother finds out your over here they are going to flip!" Monique says stepping in front of their view.

"What were you doing over here anyways?" Monique asked curiously.

"We were looking for for..." Timberly began to say as she looks around Monique to find that the host was gone.

"For what?" Monique asked curiously.

"Nothing." Timberly said.

"Let's just go back to camp." Donnie signs as he grabs Monique's hand.

"You wouldn't tell my sister would you?" Susie asked.

"Of course not this is our little secret." Monique says with a smirk on her face as she keeps continues to walk.

"Hey Monique." Angelica called.

"Yes?"

"What were you doing over here?" Angelica asked suspiciously.

"Just walking- now no more questions." Monique said as she still had that smirk on her face.

 **Meanwhile at the bravery camp.**

"You know it feels good to be on the wining team-you know." Vince says as he stuffs his face.

"We can't get too use to this!" Betty says.

"Why not?" Gus asked.

"We only won because we were tired of starving that gave us an extra fire, the minute we get use to this the minute we start getting lazy and we go back to losing." Betty says.

"I agree, I don't know what the host has for us tomorrow and believe me compared to you guys I know nothing about starving but if we go out there tomorrow and show no mercy we can win every last game, come on look at us and look at them most of their team is a lot weaker than us." Fred said.

"Fred's right!" Betty said.

"I don't know." Tj says.

 **Meanwhile at team unstoppable camp**

As they were all in their tree houses eating there nasty beans there was no trace that the host was ever there besides the cup of Beans.

"Debbie these beans is nasty!" Courtney complained.

"Could I at least get some rice to eat with this?" Rhonda complained.

"Courtney there is nothing Debbie could do about it, just eat it and be quiet or don't and starve." Kim said.

"I want to go home!" Courtney says putting her beans down.

" Hey Princess just in case you couldn't tell by Susie crying last night you're not the only one who wants to go home." Helga said with an attitude.

"Helga that wasn't very nice." Ginger said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Helga said swallowing the nasty beans harshly.

"You guys I`m only going to say this one time and one time only-Stop arguing , stop fighting and stop complaining, I know this situation we're in isn't easy but it's not easy for any of us if we're going to survive on this island then we need to act like a family that's not dysfunctional ." Debbie said fed up.

"Sorry." Helga said shocked at Debbie's outburst.

"Yeah me too." Courtney said.

"It's fine- let's just go to sleep. Debbie said as she walked over to the girl's tree house.

"Come on guy's time for you guys to go to bed too." Alisa said to the kids.

"Do I have to go to bed?" Timberly asked her brothers.

"Yes Timberly." Jamie O said.

thank you guys for reading this chapter don't forget to follow/fav this story if you haven't already oh yeah and don't forget to let me know what you think or thought about this chapter see you guys later have a good day, evening or night .


	9. Chapter 9

**(Day 8)**

"Good Morning Team Unstoppable and Team Bravery in today's game you will need two people from each team for team unstoppable it will be Nadine and Timmy and for team Bravery Gus and Bonnie. Now the object of this game is to hit see who can hit the target with as much potatoes as possible before the time runs out, Sounds harmless right? Well guess again the targets you will be hitting is someone from the opposite team using the two sling shots the target for team unstoppable will be Bonnie and the person shooting the potatoes from the sling shot will be Nadine. Making Timmy the target for team Bravery and Gus the shooter. Have a good day your host." Danny read.

"Great so now were going to get hit by potatoes, if apples weren't hard enough." Bonnie complained.

"Stop complaing and get up there!" Miranda said pushing her towards the target.

"You can do this!" Eliza whispers to Timmy.

"Yeah, and of you close your eyes it won't hurt as bad at least that's what worked for me." Lila says.

"Gotcha." Timmy says taking a big gulp as he walked to the target.

"Hey Timmy." Archie says grabbing him off the target.

"Yeah?"

"You have nothing to worry about look who's throwing the potato."

"Wait isn't his dad in the military?"

"Like I said you have nothing to worry about. "Archie says pushing Timmy back to the target.

As both Timmy and Bonnie stood on their targets and the clock began Both Nadine and Gus put their first potato in the sling shot and pulled the rubber ban back and shot their first potato, Nadine's flew only a few feet not even touching Bonnie while Gus potato hit Timmy right dab in his forehead. Nadine took a deep breath and shot another one this one went a little further but still missed while Gus shot his second one that hit Timmy right in his stomach. Nadine quickly gets frustrated by the fact that they already had two hits and she had none so she took another deep breath and shot another one which flew past bonnie this made team bravery very happy. Gus then shoots his third potato and again hits him in the stomach. Nadine quickly closes her eyes and thought about another night of them eating that nasty beans which surprisingly gave her a lot of strength she took a deep breath and launched another potato and instead of missing this time she hit her straight in the face which led bonnie to scream really loudly. Gus launches another potato but surprisingly this one missed. Nadine looked over at the clock and noticed that the clock only had 1 minute left. So with a deep breath Nadine grabbed yet another potato and launched it and it hit bonnie in her right leg, Gus picked up another potato and launched it and again this one missed. With fifty seconds left on the clock Nadine picked up two potato's and launched them at bonnie at the same time because after all there were no rules about how many potato's you could shoot at once. Both the potatoes hit bonnie at once one in the head and one in the stomach. Making Team unstoppable as the winner.

"Better luck next time." Helga said as Ginger smirked at the other team.

"Hopefully your stomachs are ready for that nasty beans." Courtney says as she flipped her hair and walked away.

"Nice going Gus!" Mipsy says rudely.

"Hey he did the best he could!" Zoey said.

"Well his best wasn't good enough now was it Zoey?"

"Since the very beginning you've done nothing but complain." Tj yelled.

"WHAT? If it wasn't for me none of you guys would have made it this far!"

"Right Miranda!" Dijonay said sarcastically.

"See the ratchet girl agrees."

"Did she just call me ratchet?!" Dijonay yelled.

"Oh no she didn't." Libby says.

"I say we get rid of her!" Sheen yells

"No, No we can't do that." Betty says

"Why not?!" Cindy yelled.

"Because when we Shunned Alisa we end up needing her."

"I don't know why you're even trying to act like a leader now, when this whole time you let Miranda run everything." Lacienega said.

"Is there a problem with me trying to be the leader?" Miranda asked.

"Being that you're not the one who was chosen to be the leader- Uh yeah we have a problem with that." Veronica said.

"Guys we just need to calm down it's not that serious!" Velma said.

"Easy for you to say you guys just got here, you haven't been here since day one with this chick you don't understand our pain." Spinelli said.

"Maybe that's true, but anyone that has spent two seconds with Miranda could understand your pain." Fred said.

"What are you trying to say?" Miranda asked.

"Do you want us to draw it out?!" Spinelli Yelled.

 **Meanwhile in the vault with the adults.**

"Oh Pookie what are you doing?" Phil said as he watched her press against the walls

"There has to be a way out of here."

"Pookie come sit down."

"What's wrong with her?" Trudy asked as she lifted one of her eye brows

"She suffers from Alzheimer's."

"Oh poor woman."

"Oh we have to do something, my baby is out there fighting for food." Judy cried.

"I need to get in contact with Jonathan." Charlotte said.

"Charlotte we already told you, there's no phone reception out here." Drew said frustrated.

"Who's Jonathan?" Ann asked.

"Her assistant." Didi answers.

"Someone's cheating, but that's none of my business." Trudy says as she drinks her tea.

Charlotte narrow her eyes at Trudy and gives her a mean look.

Suga mama shakes her head. "Hmmm so how we going to get the kids."

"I have an idea." Betty says.

 **Meanwhile with the Jr unstoppable**

"Did you see the host?" Angelica asked.

"No Monique got in my way before I could get a clear view of the host." Susie answers.

"Did you think it was by accident that she got in our way?" Timberly asks.

"What are you talking about, Monique is our friend she would never do that." Donnie signs.

"Are you sure about that?" Timberly questions.

"Hey guys you guys been in your tree house for a long time." Monique says crawling through the tunnel.

"Yeah we're just full and we wanted to get a head start on our rest." Timberly says as the others just stared.

"Did you remember when you saw me walking by myself last night?" Monique asks.

"Yeah." Angelica says slowly.

"It's our little secret right?" Monique asked.

"Right." They all said together.

"All right goodnight kids." Monique says crawling back through the tunnel.

"You're right." Susie says.

Alright guys thank you for reading this chapter it really means a lot just a little heads up I wont be able to post next week so I am posting this today instead.. so see you guys in two weeks!

two questions

one: what is your opinion on me using Donnie, Susie , Angelica and Timberly more in this story? I intended on using them more in the past story but it just didn't turn out that way, anyways you will be seeing a lot of them in this story and I was just wondering what your thoughts were on it.

the second question is do you agree with the Jr unstoppable's theory about Monique? do you think they're right in suspecting her? do you suspect her?


	10. Chapter 10

**(Day 9)**

"Good morning tiny whinny's time to wake up!" Monique said cheerfully.

"Why you are so happy Timberly asked whipping her eyes.

"It's a beautiful day!" Monique said.

"I guess."

"Did she call us the tinny whinny's?" Susie asked.

"I think so." Donnie signs.

"Well were leaving in 2 minutes so be ready."

"Okay." Timberly said slowly as she watched her leave.

"She just called us tinny winny's." Susie said still stuck on it.

 **Game Time**

"In this game six people from each team will climb to the top of the pole to see who can hold on the longest. From team Unstoppable it will be Jimmy, Debbie Archie, Kim, Monique and Jamie O and for team Bravery Lacienega, Aj, Carl, Veronica, Dijonay and Velma. Have a good day your host." Herald read.

"Yeah we got this one in the bag." Gerald said to Phoebe who agreed.

"Hey guys!" Patty said cheerfully.

"Where did you come from?!" Jimmy asked with his eyes wide.

"The tree house?" Patty said confused.

"You were sleep this whole time?!" Stinky asked.

"Uh-Yeah."

"Patty you've been sleep for four days." Sheena said.

"More like hibernated." Stinky mumbled.

"Well that would explain why I feel so rested." Patty said stretching.

"Must be nice." Rhonda said with an attitude.

 **Over with Team Bravery**

"Betty where is my bracelet?" Lacienega asked.

"What bracelet?"

"The one I've been wearing since I've been here!"

"I don't know, why would I know that?"

"Just get another one when we get home-if we go home." Cindy said.

"I can't my grandma gave it to me before she died!" Lasianica said panicking.

"What does it look like?" Tj asked.

"Its gold and it had diamonds in it." Lacienega say as she searched in the sand for it.

"Wait I think I seen Miranda eye balling it the other day." Sticky said.

"What are you saying?" Miranda asked narrowing her eyes.

"I think he's saying he saw you eye balling it and now it's gone." Mipsy said.

"Shut up Mipsy! I know what he's saying."

"I mean what are the odds that she lost the bracelet that you were looking at?" Ron asked.

"Miranda give me back my bracelet!" Lacienega Said storming up to her.

"Guys we don't have time for this Lacienega go to your pole!" Betty said stepping in between them.

As each person climbed up there pole the game began, after five minutes in the game veronica let go to tired and weak to hold on after ten minutes Velma let go as well then Carl then Aj then Dijonay leaving Lacienega the only one left from team bravery . Still upset about her bracelet Lacienega had no interest in holding on to the pole no longer so she looked Miranda in the eye smiled and let go. Making team Unstoppable the winners of yet another game.

"Lacienega WHY would you do that?!" Betty yelled marching over to her.

"My hand got sweaty and I slipped." Lacienega said shrugging.

"Lacienega you know that is not true!"

"You know every fell long before I did and I don't hear them getting yelled at."

"That's because they did their best while you did that on purpose!"

"Whatever I don't have to take this." Lacienega said throwing her hand up and walking away

"She sound like Alisa." Libby said.

 **Meanwhile in the vault the adults were going over there plan.**

"That will never work!" Drew said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"We never know unless we try it." James says.

"We only have one try at this do we really want to risk our only chance on this?" Marianne asked.

"How do you know it won't work it sounds like a pretty good idea to me." Sam said.

"I agree with Marianne and Drew it doesn't make much since if the host catches us then we get put out there too if we're going to risk it shouldn't we risk it for a plan that we know will work." Lois explains.

"Fine so what do you have in mind?" Betty says

"I have an idea." Timmy's mom said.

"We're not going with anything you suggest." Kira said looking at her strangely.

 **Back in the Team bravery's Camp.**

"I can't believe we lost." Jug head said.

"Yeah me either." Chester agrees.

"Oh get over it at least we're not starving at least the host gave us something." Penny said.

"The host gave us bread I'm not a duck!" Spinelli yelled.

"Correction ducks have dignity the host gave us bread and water like we were in prison." Sticky said slouching in the sand.

"Well I feel like I`m in prison so that's just about right." Vince said.

"Stop talking negative!" Betty Ordered.

"Oh shut up betty looking on the bright side has gotten us nowhere." Sheen said.

"Sheen!" Libby yelled.

"What it's true!" Sheen yelled back.

"What would ultra-lord say at a time like this?"

"Ultra-lord isn't real." Sheen said Emotionless.

"WHAT?! Sheen is hallucinating he needs to sit down!" Cindy said.

"No I`m fine being on this island has made me come to my senses."

 **Back in the vault with the kids.**

"That's a great idea! But how will we get the message out to them?" CeCe asked.

"That's what we have to figure out together." Tommy says.

"I have an idea!" Kimi says.

"Well what is it?" BeBe asked.

"We're obviously still on the island we just need to find a way out."

"Oh I think I know where you're going with this- we find the way out and slip the note out and Timberly or Susie will find it while they're on their search for who the host is they find the host they get out and we could go home!" Cece says.

"Exactly!" Kimi says.

"Only one problem." Chuckie says.

"What is it Chuckie?" Lil asked.

"Does anyone know how to write?"

 **Back at the camp with Jr unstoppable**

"Guys I think we should tell them about Monique." Timberly suggest.

"I don't think that's such a god idea." Susie said.

"Why not?" Timberly asked.

"Yeah why not?" Angelica asked.

"Because you said it before, they'll get more upset that we wondered off that they won't even bother listening to us."

"Susie is right you did say that." Donnie says.

"Why are you always siding with Susie?" Angelica asked.

"The same reason why you're always siding with Timberly." Susie says.

"Guys we don't have time to fight, we need to figure this out." Timberly says.

"Hey guys it's time to eat." Arnold said as he walked up to the kids who were off on the other side of the beach alone.

 **Over in the other team**

"Are you going to eat your bread?" Mikey asked.

"Knock yourself out." Fred said tossing the bread.

"Did you just toss him the bread like he was a duck?" Sticky asked.

"What you didn't expect me to get up did you?"

"Guys we have to do something." Betty said.

"What do you suggest?" Gus asked.

"We need to channel our anger."

"What does that even mean? Dijonay asked.

"I`m talking about channeling our anger like Fred said the other day we have the better team..."

"Sure doesn't feel like it." Vince said as he toss tiny pieces of bread out the opening of their hut.

"Let me finish-we have the better team so if we channeled that anger into the game no matter who we face on that team we will win." Betty said.

"Isn't that what Fred said the yesterday?" Aj asked.

"Pretty much."

"So what's the difference between him saying it yesterday and you saying it now, he said it yesterday and we lost what makes you think you saying it today is going to make us win tomorrow?" Aj asked.

"Today we didn't put it into practice tomorrow we will, all the irritation we take out on each other will take out on them, I mean we should have more anger and irritation then anyone on that other team there is no reason we shouldn't be able to use that and put it into the game."

"Sounds nice, but how is this any different from what Fred said? Miranda asked.

"The difference is I`m not asking you or suggesting it I`m telling you!"

"And you think anyone is going to listen to you especially since you let Miranda and I run this team?" Mipsy asked.

"No I know you guys will listen to me if you don't you guys will have to sleep by the shore of the beach for however long I say and if and when we win the game you will not be allowed to eat and I'll personally make sure of that."

"Wow someone put her big girl panties on." Bonnie mumbled

"Betty that sounds extreme." Cindy says.

"Yeah it kind of is." Gretchen agreed.

"I don't care I`m tired of starving!" Betty said.

"I understand that but what if we just slip and snap at someone once we're going to have sleep on the shore?" Cindy asked.

"Well the first time you get a warning the second time you'll have to do planks the third and finale warning you will sleep on the shore."

"But Betty that's not far!" Sheen yelled.

"Do you want to be the first to demonstrate my idea?" Betty asked as she lifted her eye brows.

"No."

"Didn't think so now everyone get to bed, we don't want to be sleepy in the morning." Betty said getting up and walking to the girls hut.

Thank you guys for reading this chapter! have a good day, night or evening depending on when you read this.


	11. Chapter 11

***Next day (Day10)***

"Good morning prisoners I mean guys today's game you will need six people from one team seven from the other you will all have a number except one person one side will have odd numbers and the other side will be even. As you can see there is one rope in between both the team and two bats one next to both of the teams, the point of this game is for you to bring the rope back to your side- sounds simple right? Like always WRONG the twist is that the random person that has no number will be calling two different numbers an even and an odd at the same time you'll go to your bat and spin around fifteen times (if you don't I`ll zap you) and run and get the rope before the other team does if the two teams get the rope at the same time then it will be the battle of take o war whichever team has gotten the rope to their side the most times by the time the end of the game which is after EVERY number is called representing team unstoppable will be Phoebe, Nadine, Timmy, Jimmy, Angelica And Sid. From team Bravery will be Betty, Shaggy, Ron, Mikey, Miranda and Jug Head. And the one who will call the numbers will be the most fair and honest person on this island Lila Sawyer .Oh and before I forget Lila there is a card I want you to look over and do what it says when it says." Stinky Read.

"Not knowing what that cards says makes me very scared." Archie said.

"Any chance Lila will tell us what's on the card?" Monique asked.

"Not a chance!" Kim says.

"But you should know what's on the card!" Timberly blurts out.

"Excuse me?" Monique said.

"Nothing it's the heat it's finally getting to her!" Susie said covering Timberly mouth.

"Alright guys huddle up!" Jimmy said.

"So what's the plan?" Sid asked.

"Maybe we could get to the rope before them, I mean we are smaller than them so we have to be faster than them right?" Jimmy asked.

"Ideally." Phoebe said.

"What does that mean?" Angelica asked.

"Preferably; in an ideal world." Timmy said looking down at Angelica.

"Hey look who's been paying attention in English." Jimmy said.

"I know I surprised myself." Timmy said.

"GUYS!" Phoebe yelled.

"Right anyways you'll be two, you'll be four, you'll be six, you'll be eight, you'll be ten and I`ll be twelve." Jimmy said.

"I wanted to be twelve!"

"Fine you can be twelve."

"Well since were picking numbers I want to be six."

"But I`m six!"

"GUYS!"

"FINE!"

"Is everyone ready?" Lila asked politely.

"Sure am." Betty said smirking.

"As ready as will ever be." Jimmy said taking a big Gulp.

"Alright one and twelve!" Lila calls out as Mickey and Angelica ran for their bats spent fifteen times around and dashed for the rope.

"Guys I can't do this!" Mikey said as both he and angelica had the rope in their hands.

"Do it!" Miranda ordered.

"I can't she's just a little girl!"

"Mikey remember what Fred and Betty said NO MERCY! Miranda said evilly.

"Sorry." Mikey mouthed as he attempted to snatch the rope out of angelica's hand but she wouldn't let go so mikey dragged her across the field and threw her around like a rag doll and angelica still didn't let go.

"Good boy." Miranda said patting Mikey on the back while smiling evilly.

"Shut up Miranda." Mikey said as Betty glanced at him

"Sorry." Mikey said unwillingly.

"Two and eleven! "Lila called as Miranda and Sid sprinted out spent around with the bat and dashed out for the rope, unlike Mikey Miranda not only didn't care if she hurt anyone but it also brought her a little joy to man handle or in her case woman handled Sid across the field.

"Four and five!" Lila called out as Phoebe and Ron ran out twirled with the bat and ran for the rope, Ron was different from Mikey and Maranda while Mikey and Miranda dominated the other team Ron struggled like a lot Phoebe was the one to drag Ron down the field until Miranda and Betty scolded him Ron dug down deep and managed to eventually demolished Phoebe. And this is what pretty much happened with the last three people leaving the enter performing team unstoppable seriously hurt.

"Wait guys were not done yet!" Lila yells out as team bravery starts to celebrate.

"The last call is one through twelve!"

"Are you kidding me?" Phoebe said throwing her hands up in the air as team unstoppable(The ones participating ) put their pain aside and ran in like track stars, Bravery's strategy was different they waited until team unstoppable dove in and dove on top of them and grabbed the rope.

"GET OFF OF ME YOUR SQUISHING ME!" Angelica yelled in pain because she was at the bottom of the pile.

"LET GO AND WILL GET OFF OF YOU!" Betty yelled."

"NOO!" Angelica yelled.

"GET off of them!" Debbie said marching over to Betty and grabbed her by her pony tail and drug her off.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"Betty yelled as she looked at Debbie angrily.

"Unless any of you want some of this too I suggest you all get off of her!" Debbie said extremely upset.

"Your really not in the position to give any demands." Miranda calls out as she puts more of her weight on angelica.

"Seriously I can't breathe!" Angelica said crying.

"Get off!"

"Mmm no, I don't think we're going to until they let go."

"MIRANDA let go!" Ginger yelled.

"NO."

"MIRANDA if you're really my best friend you will let go!"

"PLLLLEEEEEAAAASE get off of me!"

"RON LET GO!" Kim yells.

"Sorry Kim I can't do that!" Ron yells back

"MY NECK!" Angelica cries out in agony.

"Okay okay team unstoppable let go!" Debbie ordered as they all let go making Team bravery the winner.

"Nice doing business with you!" Miranda said swinging the rope around and winking.

"OOOH just let me fight her!" Alisa yelled.

"No Alisa you're too good for that." Debbie said as she walked pass Betty who was still sitting in the spot Debbie dragged to and accidently bumped into her.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"I really didn't!" Debbie said.

"Yes you did you seen me sitting there!" Betty yelled.

"Betty no I didn't, but you're going to believe what you want so it's whatever I'm done with this conversation."

"Guys calm down It's Just a game!" Jug Head said.

"Yeah you're right, it is just a game and if this is how you guys want to play squishing little six year olds then fine that's how were play let the wars began." Debbie said.

"Team unstoppable let's go!" Debbie yelled angrily.

 **Meanwhile in the vault**

"Did you see that the way the squashed angelica, it was barbaric?" Jan said as she turned her face back to the screen.

"We have to get out there and stop them!" Sam said.

"We already went over this we don't have a solid plan." Ann said.

"So?" Timmy's Dad said.

"Number one rule when you're trying to escape make sure your fool proof before you do it , because if not and they catch you, you will regret it." James said.

"What do you do for a living?" Oscar asked curiously.

"I`m a rocket scientist - why?

"Figures." Jan mumbled.

"Well Mr. Rocket scientist why don't you tell us how to get out of here." Drew said.

"Well I`m glad you asked."

 **Meanwhile at team Unstoppables camp.**

"I don't want any of us to leave our tree house until I say otherwise." Debbie said pacing back and forth as her team watched.

"But what if we have to use the bathroom." Timberly asked.

"You can go to the bathroom then come back I don't want us near that other team anymore then we have to." Debbie says as she continue to pace.

"Debbie stop walking back and forth your making me dizzy." Eliza said.

"Eliza not now." Debbie says as she stops walking.

"Guys maybe we should do what they're doing maybe we should not care anymore and go all in." Helga suggested.

"That's what we're going to have to do you seen what they were like this pass game we have to step up." Ginger said.

"Yeah, I`m afraid we have no other choice." Debbie said with her arms folded.

"Angelica how are you feeling?" Archie asked.

"My spine hurts when I breathe but besides that I`m fine."

"I`m sorry." Archie said.

"It's okay you didn't do anything" Angelica said in pain.

"What about you guys?" Archie asked Phoebe, Jimmy, Timmy and Sid.

"I`m fine it's just my head hurts." Phoebe said holding her head.

"Yeah me too!" Jimmy and Timmy said agreeing.

"My neck hurts." Sid said holding his neck.

"I`m sorry guys this is all my fault." Debbie said.

"Why would this be your fault?" Sid asked.

"If I was a better captain…."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Helga asked with a slight attitude.

"Because it's true."

"It's not true because you are a great captain!" Eliza said.

"Yeah you're the best." Donnie signed.

"You're just saying that because you're my siblings." Debbie said sighing.

"No they're saying it because it's true." Kim said

"I guess."

 **Meanwhile on over at camp bravery**

"I hate what we have had to do to win." Mikey said.

"But you don't hate eating do you tubby." Miranda said

"No."

"Then you don't hate what we had to do." Mipsy said.

"Why are you such a follower?" Spinelli asked.

"I am not- right Miranda."

"Right!"

"Oh please if Miranda said run you would run!" Dijonay said.

"You're not arguing now are you?" Betty asked.

"No we're just having a healthy conversation with Mipsy." Dijonay said.

"Good." Betty said smiling.

 **Back in the vault with the kids.**

"Well I could write but I'm not that good at spelling!" CeCe said.

"Does anyone know how to spell?" Lil asked

"No but I know someone who could." Phil said smiling evilly.

"Phil-Why are you smiling like that?" Kimi asked as she looked at Phil strangely.

"It's more dramatic."

"Who do you know that could spell Phil?" Tommy asked interested.

"The adults."

"Oh my gosh Philip you are so smart!" Lil said in excitement.

"Thanks Lilian."

"So who's going to ask the adults?" Chuckie asked.

"Cece?" Phil suggested

"I would love too!" Cece said.

"All this sounds good but with what paper are we going to write this on?" BeBe asked.

 **Meanwhile over in the camp of team Unstoppable.**

"Thanks for sitting with me you didn't have to." Sid said.

"You're my best friend it's really no big deal." Stinky said.

"Yes it is you could be hanging out doing anything and you chose to hang out with me."

"Hey Phoebe does your head still hurt?"

"Yeah why?

"I have an Idea." Debbie said jumping up.

"What is it?" Stinky asked.

"I don't know about you guys but sometimes when my head hurts and I put a warm towel on my head and it stops hurting and Sid could put it on his neck too because heat causes pain to go away- sometimes."

"Great but where are we going to get hot water or a towel for all of them?" Danny asked.

"Well we could boil water and …."Debbie began to say before she jumped up.

"Debbie what are you doing?" Rhonda asked as Debbie shuffled through a pile of stuff.

"Can I help you?" Eliza asked as Debbie grabbed Eliza's bag and pulled out a shirt.

"Hey that's mines!" Eliza yelled as Debbie ripped the shirt into five.

"DEBBIE!" Eliza yelled.

"We could use these as towels."

"I can go boil the water." Lila volunteered.

"Take someone with you!" Debbie said.

"I know I already thanked you for sitting over here with me I just want to thank you again." Sid said.

"Like I said it's no problem you're my best friend and I'll sit here until you get better nothing or no one could make me leave this spot." Stinky said.

"Um-Stinky could you come with me?" Lila asked.

"Of course I could!" Stinky said jumping up as Sid sat there with his mouth agape.

 **Over in the land of Jr Unstoppable.**

"They'll be back with the hot water for your spine any minute now." Susie said.

"They just left." Timberly said.

"So how long do you think it will take?" Susie asked.

"Guys you have to look for more clues to who the host is." Angelica said.

"We already know who the host is- Monique why else do you think you got put in the game today to keep you quiet, because you were asking too many questions that night!" Timberly said.

"OR that's what the host wants you to think." Susie said.

"Well that's what we need to find out if it's Monique or someone else."

"But we can't leave you alone with the big kids." Timberly said.

"I`ll be fine."

"Fine we're leaving Donnie to keep you company." Timberly said.

"No you don't have to."

"No we're leaving him with you so he can keep you company." Susie said.

"And because he's always in his own world anyways." Timberly said.

"If we're not back in thirty minutes send someone for us." Susie said as they snuck out.

 **Over with Lila and Stinky**

"It was nice of you to come with me." Lila said looking over at stinky with a flirty smile.

"Any time." Stinky said as he reached for Lila's hand.

"This should be hot enough we should be heading back now." Lila said blushing.

 **Back at team unstoppable camp**

"Oh my Gosh they're holding hands!" Courtney said as she watched Lila and stinky through the window.

"Oh my Gosh no way!" Debbie said running and stepping on Timmy.

"OUCH!" Timmy yelled in pain.

"Sorry!" Debbie said glancing back quickly then back out the window.

"No problem you only stepped on my liver!" Timmy said holding his side.

"Aww that is so cute!" Ginger said

"I know." Kim says agreeing.

"Looks like they didn't need the help of either Archie or Debbie." Macie said.

"Whatever." Debbie said as she glares back again then back out the window.

"Wait where did they go?!" Debbie said panicking.

"Where did who go?" Stinky asked as he walked up behind them.

"Huh?!" Debbie said jumping as they all turned around.

"We're back with the water." Lila said politely.

"Thanks." Debbie says grabbing the bucket.

"What were you guys doing?" Lila asked curiously.

"Stepping on my liver." Timmy said as Debbie dunked the pieces of the ripped shirts in the hot water.

"Here you guys go." Debbie says passing them out.

"Thanks." Timmy said grabbing the shirt.

"Let me help." Eliza says sitting next to Timmy.

"Okay?" Timmy said passing the Shirt to Eliza.

"I hope Debbie didn't hurt you when she stepped on you." Eliza said folding the piece of shirt in three

"Not too bad."

"I`m sorry about that." Eliza said putting it on Timmy's head.

"Hey guys it's getting late we better head to bed." Debbie said.

"Since there is more guys hurt then girls you could sleep in our tree house tonight and we'll sleep in yours- Archie and Jamie O could you help me get Phoebe and Angelica to the other tree house?" Debbie asked?"

"Yeah sure." Jamie O said getting up.

"Well you just have to take Angelica through the tunnel to the kid's tree house."

"Hey where's Timberly and Susie?" Alisa asked looking around.

"They're um they're um…"

"Outside using the bathroom." Timberly said coming back in the Tree house.

"Time for bed." Debbie says lifting her eyebrows.

"That was close." Angelica whispered.

"Tell me about it." Timberly says.

"So what did you find out?" Donnie asked.

"I`ll tell you when we get to our tree house." Timberly said.

Thank you for reading this chapter it really means alot! Have a good day or night depending on when you read this...


	12. Chapter 12

**(Day 11)**

"Good morning Guys in this game I have bracelets for everyone on both teams you will have two each for both arms but don't worry it is only for this game. In this game you will be using every member on your team you will put both bracelets on your arm then you will grab the right hands with the person across from you and left hand with someone that's not holding you hand already or next to you, when you grab hands your bracelets will lock and it will not unlock until you untangle hands without letting go of your hands when you're done no one's hand should be tangled and the end result should be everyone holding hands in a big circle. Whoever gets untangled first wins, this should be interesting because as of today team unstoppable has one more player then team bravery so there should be no reason team bravery shouldn't get the upper hand. Love your host." Tj read.

"Love?" Spinelli asked.

"So I guess these are the bracelets." Tj said holding up the platter.

"How do you put them on?" Chester asked with confusion

"They're Slap bracelets." Jamie O said slapping them on his wrist.

"Oh." Chester said feeling dumb.

"Anyways let's get to it." Debbie said as everyone grabbed hands.

"Alright Donnie go under Danny's and Monique's arm and stand in the middle." Debbie ordered.

"Alright good now Eliza go over Timmy and Arnold's arm.

"Debbie I can't do that my legs aren't long enough." Eliza said struggling.

"Hmm- alright I have an idea, everyone squat down and Eliza you step over their shoulders.

 **Over at team bravery.**

"Come on guys they already have two people out." Betty said panicking.

"I think this is the first game made for Unstoppable." Zoey said.

"Why is that? Libby asked.

"Because most of the people on their team are short."

"Hey less talking and more moving." Betty said.

"Shaggy, Ron squat down and let Libby climb over your shoulder."

 **Back over at team Unstoppable.**

"Alright guys we're almost done." Debbie said.

"Sheena climb over Nadine."

"Debbie." Gerald said.

"Yes."

"Could you turn your head while you're talking?"

"Why?"

"Your breath smells." Timberly said innocently.

"Any ways." Debbie said clearing her throat.

"Well since we're pointing out offensive odors- Gerald you stink, Courtney you might want to keep your arms down and Timberly your face is dirty." Helga said

"Should I do more?"

"No." Ginger said quickly in fear that she would be the next one to be put on the spot.

"Good, now if Arnold goes under Macie's arm we should be done." Helga said.

"I`m free!" Macie said as she rose her hand as the bracelets fell off.

"Macie put your arms down." Patty said politely.

 **Back at team bravery.  
** "Come on come on guys we just have one more!" Betty said.

"We already lost!" Tj said bummed.

"So why is our bracelets still locked?" Sticky asked.

"I think we still have to unhook." Gretchen said.

"Alright, Mipsy go under Tj."

"Oh my gosh we're free!" Bonnie yelled as the bracelets fell off.

"But we still lost!" Spinelli complained.

 **Meanwhile in the vault with the kids.**

"Alright I got a pencil and a paper." Cece said.

"What are we going to write on the paper?" Tommy asked.

"I thought we were going to write the host name on it." Phil said.

"We were thinking that might not be a good idea." Tommy said pointing to himself and Cece

"Why?"

"Well if we just put the name on a paper they might not get why his name on the paper."

"So what do you suggest we put?"

"Well we think we should write we know who the host is and sign our names." Cece said.

"Okay so while Cece goes to the adults to write the letter we have to figure out how to get it out." Tommy said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cece said getting up and walking over to the adults.

 **Meanwhile on team bravery.**

"We lost AGAIN." Vince said.

"I don't know why you're surprised we lose a lot." Bonnie said.

"If you would have listen to me….." Miranda began to say.

"You talk too much your mouth is going to get you in trouble one day. Jug Head said.

"You talk too much your mouth is going to get you in trouble one day." Miranda said mocking him.

Tired of Miranda talking. Sheen bent down, picked up a coconut and threw at Miranda's head.

"Ouch you little-Betty aren't you going to do something about that." Miranda said holding her head.

"Hey she said we couldn't argue but she didn't say we couldn't throw nothing at each other." Sheen said blankly.

"He's right, I didn't." Betty said

"Besides I thought you were the team captain Miranda, shouldn't you do something about it" AJ said sarcastically.

Miranda was angry, she felt like she led them to victory in the games they won so far, and this is how they chose to repay her, it was the ultimate disrespect in her eyes.

"I'm going for a walk." Miranda said angrily not before glaring at AJ

"The best thing that's happen since we've been here" TJ said.

"You can say that again." Veronica agreed.

The best thing that's happen since we've been here" TJ repeated.

"You got to be kidding me." Veronica said.

"What?"

Veronica sighs. "Never mind"

"What a dweeb." Lasianica mumbles.

"Major Dweeb." Bonnie echoes.

"Guys I think we should get a head start on our sleep." Betty said.

 **Back in the camp of team unstoppable**

"Can I talk to you?" Sid said walking up to stinky.

"Yeah sure." Stinky said.

"What's up?" Stinky says as he and Sid walks away.

"You."

"What are you talking about?" Stinky asked confused.

"You're not the same ever since you and Lila started talking you've been spending more time with her."

"Yeah because I like her."

"But what about me we're best friends and we don't even hang out anymore." Sid said.

"Gee, if I weren't mistaken you sound like my jealous girlfriend." Stinky said laughing.

"Stinky I`m serious."

"Hang out with Herald he's your best friend too."

"Forget it, you obviously don't care." Sid says.

"Sid, Were growing up were liking different things, I'm not always going to hang out with you like I use to when we were younger, you're going to have to get use to that."

"Whatever man forget I said anything." Sid said walking away.

"What's wrong with Sid?" Arnold asked.

"I don't know." Gerald replied

"He's all mopy and sad." Arnold continued.

"Should I go over and ask what's wrong?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold, do you remember how we talked about your need to mettle."

"Yeah."

"This is one of those moments."

"I guess."

"It's for the best." Gerald said patting Arnold on his back.

"Welp, I`m going to check on Phoebe, She's still feeling funny after yesterday." Gerald said.

"Hey Arnold, gather all the guys and tell him it's time to go to bed." Debbie said approaching the girls

"Come on can't we stay up a little longer?"

"No Arnold, I already went back on us not staying in the tree house I`m not budging on this."

"Fine."

Thank you for reading this chapter really means a lot see you guys Monday!


	13. Chapter 13

**(Day 12)**

"In this game you will be running back and forth across the zigzagged plank three times carrying a bag full of sand the point of the game is to get each bag of sand to the opposite side without falling and since this game is almost impossible to do without falling you will have three people from each team participating you all will have your own plank and you will all go at once, but don't worry you only need one person from your team to get all three to win if everyone falls you could all start over but that's only if everyone in the game fell, The participants from team unstoppable is Debbie Thornberry, Eliza Thornberry and Donnie Thornberry. From team Bravery is Chester, Aj and Mipsy at the end of the game there will be a message on the beach that might be very important depending on if you win or not, Don't slip and break your neck- no seriously don't because I`m not taking you to the hospital. From your host." Danny Read.

"Gee how caring." Rhonda said sarcastically.

"Looks like we're going against thornDorks." Mipsy said.

"That wasn't even clever." Eliza said.

"Try this for clever!" Mipsy says as she starts to hold up her middle finger.

"Mipsy-save all that enthusiasm for the game." Aj says grabbing her hand.

"What's the plan? Eliza asked as her and her siblings approached the plank.

"Don't slip."

"Gee Debbie I wouldn't have ever thought of that." Eliza said sarcastically.

"Walk slowly but not to slow you run you're more likely to fall walk to slow you lose." Debbie says as she put her hand on Donnie's shoulder to stop him from running around.

As the games began all the participants grabbed their bags and took off all but Donnie who the bag was too heavy for him, the bag was almost as big as him, being clever as he was he decided to tie the rope that was hanging off the bag around his waist and dragged it across the plank slowly making him dead last most of participants had already dropped their first bag of sand and was heading back on the way back Chester slid off and fell in the water leaving bravery with only Mipsy and Aj while team Unstoppable had all of their players. Donnie finally got his bag to the other end he quickly untied it and began to walk back but not that it mattered he was still last but luckily team unstoppable was ahead Eliza and Aj was neck and neck and Mipsy was a little ahead of them while Debbie was ahead of all of them. Donnie finally reached the shore where the other bags of sand was, he ties his second bag and walks back to the plank, While everyone was coming back for their third bag Aj fell off his plank leaving Mipsy the only one left for team bravery, while team Unstoppable still had all of their players. Being that Debbie was ahead she made it to the shore for her third bag first but as soon as she step on the plank she lost her balance and fell face first into the water leaving team Unstoppable with only two of their players. With Debbie out of the game it put Mipsy in first place and unstoppable in last but not by much Eliza was on her tail or at least she was until she fell off her plank leaving Donnie as the only person left to represent team unstoppable which made the rest of the team extremely nerves because he was still behind he had just dropped off his second bag and was now going back for the third, but as Donnie reached the middle Mipsy dropped off her last and finale bag making team bravery the winner.

"You know I`m not even mad that we lost." Jamie O said.

"Why not I`m mad!" Sid said folding his arms.

"Because you can tell that he did his best, how could you be mad at that?"

"Easy like this."

"You're so understanding." Alisa says flirting with Jamie O.

"Oh my gosh I think I`m going to be sick." Helga says pointing her finger to her mouth.

"And what are you giggling about?" Sid asked as he looked at over at Stinky and Lila who was off in the corner whispering and laughing.

"Us-oh nothing." Lila says looking up.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Sid calm down." Gerald said.

"No, secrets don't make friends so why don't you tell us all what your whispering about."

"Sid." Archie said.

"WHAT, come on Herald I know this bothers you too."

"Not really."

"Oh that's right that's because you have Rhonda!" Sid said storming off.

"I think he's mad." Timberly said.

"What was your first clue?" Nadine asked.

"Come on guys he'll get over it." Helga says as she walks up the beach to wh ,ere team bravery's at.

 ***Up the beach***

"Hello Prisoners, and congratulations team bravery on your win. Today I decided that I`m going to be nice, you all get to eat-That's if everyone agrees OR the majority agrees, that's not the only twist in order for both teams to eat like I said before everyone OR majority has to agree AND you have to vote out ONE person from either teams to spend the rest of tonight and tomorrow in the cell of torture. This is how it work after you decided if both teams will eat you will then sit in a circle one person will call out a name and if majority agrees that person must step on the X in the sand and say good bye but if no one agrees then someone else will call out a name until majority agrees. Good night and May the odds be forever in your favor-Your host." Libby read

"Well I'll solve this were not agreeing to share our food, you didn't share your food with us, we're not sharing our food with you-sorry." Miranda said.

"For once I agree with Miranda." Bonnie says.

"I`m sorry boo but it doesn't work like that." Alisa says

"Yeah the Host specifically said we got to vote." Ginger says.

"And my team says no." Miranda says.

"Being that your team isn't the only team on the island I think it's not just your team's choice." Alisa says.

"The Host said and I quote 'today I decided that I`m going to be nice you all get to eat-That's if everyone agrees OR the majority agrees'" Alisa says.

"Right." Miranda said.

"Correct me if I`m wrong, but what I think Alisa is trying to say is our team, team unstoppable has twenty-eight people on it- that's including our captain while your team only has Twenty –Seven." Jimmy said.

"And?"

"All in favor of us eating to." Alisa says staring Miranda in the eyes as team unstoppable all rose their hands.

"We have more people then you." Alisa says slowly.

"Whatever, Let's just get to the next part." Miranda said.

"I don't know why you guys are mad we gave you a sack of food before." Debbie said as they all sat in a circle.

"Yeah, Yeah." Miranda says rolling her eyes

"Okay so who's going to throw a name out?" Eugene asked changing the subject.

"This should be interesting." Helga whispered to Gerald as he quietly nods

"I will." Sid said holding his hand up with a serious face.

"Okay go." Betty says.

"I vote Lila out!" Sid said seriously.

"Sid no one's voting Lila out." Patty says plainly as no one rose their hand not even anyone on team bravery.

"Of course not because everyone loves Lila."

"I vote Miranda." Ginger says.

"I was waiting on that vote." Alisa said as she and everyone on both team unstoppable and team bravery rose their hands.

"Mipsy, Courtney!" Miranda said in shock.

"What you're really bossy and I'm tired of it." Mipsy says as Courtney just smiled and shrugged.

"I told you your mouth would get you in trouble." Jug head said.

"Guys, you don't really mean this." Miranda says panicking.

"Shut up and step on the x." Alisa said emotionless.

"Fine, but you will miss meeeeeeeee!" Miranda yelled as a hole appeared where the x was and sucked her in.

"What the-where did that hole come from." Gerald said as he stretched his leg out to touch the spot Miranda fell in.

"Once again you choose her over me." Sid said.

"What you really expected me to vote for Lila?" Stink asked

"This is getting out of control at first it was funny but now it's downright crazy." Herald said.

"What you didn't vote with me either!" Sid said upset.

"Come on Sid." Herald said.

"Would you vote Rhonda out?" Stinky asked.

"Of course not."

"This is crazy maybe we shouldn't be friends at all then if you are going to choose her over me!" Sid said stomping away.

"What Harold would have chosen Rhonda too?"

"Everything's a joke with you!" Sid said throwing his hands up as he continued to walk.

"Guys this is getting out of control you all were friends for years don't let a girl come in between you guys." Debbie said

"What?" Stinky said confused

"I know sounds weird coming from a girl, but what I`m saying is what if you and Lila don't work out then you ruined a long friendship over nothing , I`m not saying choose Sid every time but Sid's your friend you have to learn to balance things."

"Yeah look at Arnold and Helga they dated but Arnold didn't totally ignore Gerald now did he." Herald said.

"Herald?" Stinky said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"I`m going to go talk to Sid." Kim said walking off.

"What I`m just saying."

"Yeah and I`m just saying-SHUT UP."

"Whatever." Herald said walking off.

"I didn't mean to cause all of this I really didn't." Lila said.

"Sid knows that he's just upset that you're taking up all his friend's time." Ginger explained.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kim says as she sat by Sid.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"I guess what I`m really asking is why are you so mad at Lila?"

"I`m not mad at Lila."

"Sure sounded like it."

"That's because I am."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, not to you." Sid said.

"Come on Sid." Kim says genially pushing him.

Sid sighs and says. "It all started a couple of weeks before we got here Herald and Rhonda started talking with the intentions on one day dating and slowly stops hanging out with us, don't get me wrong once I told him he started to make an effort to hang out with us more, but then when we came here stinky goes and falls in love with Lila and does the same thing but worst I tell him how I feel and he blows it off like my feelings don't mean anything."

"Well maybe it's time for you to find something just for you maybe a hobby or something."

"A hobby- what hobby will I pick up here?"

"I don't know you`ll be surprised."

"I guess."

"You guess, why don't hang out with some of the other guys."

"Like?"

"Maybe Timmy or Jimmy -Arnold and Gerald are your friends too right?"

"Yeah."

"So hang out with them for a while."

"Yeah I think I will."

"Feeling better now?" Kim asked.

"Yeah kind of."

"Good I`m going to back now." Kim says.

"Alright, I`ll be over there in a minute.

 **Meanwhile in the vault with the kids.**

"Alright so I got the letter it wasn't easy but I got it." CeCe said waving the letter.

"Now all we need is to find out how to get it to them." Cece continues.

"Already one step ahead of you." Kimi says.

"What?"

"Yeah while you were writing the letter we found a way to get it to them." Phil says.

"What- where?"

"See that rectangle over there?" Lil says pointing.

"Yeah."

"Well Chuckie pressed against it-well actually fell against it and it opened." Tommy says

"Way to go Chuckie!" Cece said.

"That's what I said." Bebe said.

"Come on let us show you." Lil says.

"Looks like we're under ground in a manmade cave or something, because when we opened it we could only see the lower part of the Jungle and the beach." Tommy says as they approached the window.

"What if the wind blows the note away before they get it?" Chuckie asked.

"Then will put something on it so it won't fly away." Kimi says.

 **Over with the Pets.**

"So what are the humans saying?" Puff asked.

"I`m not sure I don't speak human." Abner says.

"Does anyone know how to speak human?" Spike asked.

"What about Cosmo and Wanda?" Puff asked.

"That's right they do!" Darwin says.

"Rey Rluffy." Scooby doo calls.

"Yessss." Fluffy answers.

"Rhere's Rosmo and Randa?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Fluffy says licking her fur.

"They were just over there." Abner says

"Where can they go, they're fish?" Puff asked.

"Hey Guys." Cosmo says approaching them.

"Whoa who are you?!" Puff Growled

"I`m Cosmo, sheesh and Wanda called me an Idiot."

"No you're not Cosmo and Wanda are fishes." Abner says.

"It's hard to explain."

"Just think of us as chameleons we change with our back ground." Wanda says.

"If you're Cosmo and Wanda prove it." Spike says.

"Alright now you see me- Now you don't." Wanda said as she morphed back into a fish and flopped on the floor then back into a dog.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?!" Abner asked freaking out.

"I told you were something like a chameleons."

"She's right." Darwin agrees.

"How did you know?" Puff asked.

"Long story."

"Any ways could you tell us what going on?" Abner asked.

"Right, could you Wanda, Cosmo?" Puff asked.

"Sure-the adult humans are arguing about who's idea is better and the kids are slipping a note to the others to get us out of here." Wanda says.

"Out of here- why ever would anyone want to leave?" Fluffy asked.

 **Back over with the kids.**

"That should do it!" CeCe said as she jumped off the other kid's backs.

"Hopefully they find it." Phil says.

"They will." Bebe says confident.

 **Meanwhile over with team unstoppable.**

"Can we go for a walk Debbie?" Timberly asked.

"I don't know."

"Pleeeeaaase!"

"Fine, just don't go far."

"We won't." Timberly says as they walk off.

"Where are we going?" Susie asked.

"To look for more clue's we're so close I can feel it." Timberly says.

"I think we should go back into the jungle." Susie suggest.

"Why we already looked there." Angelica said.

"Think about it, how is the host getting around without anyone noticing?

"How did the host suck Miranda into that hole that wasn't there before or after she stood there?" Timberly asked.

"Come on think about it."

"Alright, probably through the Jungle."

"Exactly! And if he or she is always traveling through jungle then there's bound to be new clues in there every day!"

"Susie your brilliant!" Timberly says as the walk into the jungle.

"Thanks!"

"Donnie come on!" Angelica yelled as he ran up trees

"Hmm if I were a clue where would I be?" Timberly says as she continues to walk and look up into the trees.

"Guys what is this?" Angelica says kneeling down.

"What?" Timberly says turning around.

"It's a note." Angelica said looking up.

"What does it say?" Donnie asked finally calming down.

"It says I know who the host is from Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Bebe and Cece." Angelica reads.

"Who's Bebe and Cece?" Donnie ask.

 **Meanwhile over with team bravery.**

"I can't believe I betrayed my best friend." Mipsy say Mopping.

"Hey Mipsy!" Spinelli called.

"Yeah." Mipsy says looking up.

"Come look at this." Spinelli said as she stretched out her arm with her hand cuffed like she had something in her hand.

"It's not a bug is it?"

Spinelli smiled and shook her head no.

"Alright-You promise?" Mipsy says walking up to her slowly.

"Alright what is it?"

"Stop mopping!" Spinelli said opening her hand and smacking her.

"Why did you do that?!" Mipsy asked with a bright red face.

"Someone had too!" Daphne said.

"If Miranda was here!"

"But she's not-do you want to go with her, because I promise if we ever get another chance at voting someone out again it will be you." Spinelli said.

"No."

"Then stop moping!"

 **Meanwhile over with Timberly**

"Hey do you know who Bebe or Cece is?"

"No, why?" Courtney asked curiously.

"No reason, what about you Ginger."

"I have no clue."

"Macie?"

"Nope."

"Phoebe, Sheena?"

"Never heard of them." Sheena says.

"Yeah me either." Phoebe said.

"What about you Rhonda?"

"I have no clue."

 **Meanwhile over with Susie.**

"Hey Debbie do you know how Bebe and Cece are?"

"The singers?"

"I don't think so."

"Then no."

"What about you Helga?"

"Yeah."

"You do?!" Susie asked excitedly.

"Wait no."

"Thanks Helga."

"What about you Alisa?"

"I don't think so, Are you guys still hungry?"

"No I`m fine."

"What about you Lila?"

"I`m ever so sure that I don't know who that is."

 **Meanwhile with Angelica**

"Hey Kim you know a lot of people don't you?"

"I think so -why?"

"Do you know who Bebe and Cece are?"

"I don't think I do-Why?"

"Thanks, what about you Monique."

"Never heard that name in my life." Monique said.

"Patty?"

"Hmm that name sounds familiar but I don't think so."

"Nadine?"

"Yeah I don't think so." Nadine says.

 **"** **Meanwhile With Donnie.**

"Archie do you know who Bebe and Cece are?" Donnie asked.

"I`m sorry I don't know what you're saying, I don't know sign language."

Donnie gets frustrated and walks over to Arnold and Gerald.

"Arnold, Arnold!"

"Yes Donnie."

"Do you understand sign language?"

"A little."

"Do you know who Bebe and Cece is?"

"I don't think so."

"Could you ask everyone else?" Donnie asked.

"Why what's up?"

"Just ask!"

"Okay-Hey does anyone know who Bebe or Cece is?" Arnold asked.

"Is that what he was asking-I don't think so." Archie said.

"Yeah me either." Jamie O said.

"Me too." Danny says.

"Wait aren't those Penny's siblings?" Jimmy asked.

"Thanks gotta go." Donnie signed and ran off.

"I didn't get anywhere." Timberly said as they all met in the middle from different direction.

"Debbie thought they were some kind of singers." Susie said.

"Oh yeah Bebe and Cece Winans- They're gospel singers or something my grandma listens to them. Timberly says.

"So I don't think it could be them." Susie says.

"Obviously." Angelica says.

"So what did you find out?" Timberly asked.

"Nothing."

"What about you Donnie."

"Probably nothing." Angelica mumbled.

"They're Penny's siblings." Donnie signs.

"Penny from team bravery penny?" Timberly asked.

"That's the only penny I know."

"Guys it's time for bed!" Monique yelled from a distant.

"Okay!" Timberly yelled back.

"Guys maybe the host is someone we all know." Angelica said.

"What do you mean?" Susie asked.

"Think about it the notes said I know who the Host is and then they signed their names."

"Right."

"Well maybe they wrote their names to show that the host is someone both teams know."

"Who is someone both teams know?"

"Don't get me wrong but do you honestly think they were smart enough to write a letter like that they were probably just signing their names." Timberly said.

"But what if they weren't just signing they're names what if it was a clue?" Angelica asked.

"Okay I`ll play along, who is someone that both teams know?"

"Monique."

"Guys this is crazy, both teams also know Alisa, Miranda shoot even Debbie." Timberly said.

"But they weren't all sneaking around." Angelica said.

"We're sneaking around that doesn't make us the host." Timberly said.

"Look at the clues she was sneaking around, when she stepped in front of us the host disappeared why because SHE'S the host, three she wouldn't really answer why she was over there and she gave us that evil smile and told us to stop asking questions, forth clue the next day she went out her way to tell us what happened the night before was our little secret, and then then next day I end up at the bottom of a dog pile because I kept asking questions I don't think that was a coincidence, And now this note."

"You know I'm always trying to say it's not Monique but even I have to say the clue's all point to her." Susie says.

"Maybe you're right I didn't really think of it like that" Timberly said thinking.

"Welp come on guys we better be getting back to camp." Timberly says.

Thanks for taking the time out of your busy day to read this it really does mean a lot. see you guys next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**(Day 13)**

"I wonder when Miranda's coming back." Courtney said.

"I think tomorrow." Monique says.

"How would you know?" Angelica asked.

"Um the host said she'll be gone last night and then today." Monique says confused.

"Likely answer." Angelica said.

"Angelica what's gotten into you?!" Courtney asked.

"Hello fellow humans in today's game you will need two people from one team and three from another you will stand on a huge hexagon it will lift you twenty feet in the air the point of this game is to run to the color that's being called if you do not get to the color in time you will fall into the water and you will lose the game, there could be only one winner. Oh and you all have to start off in the middle until the color is being called. Representing team Bravery will be Velma and Sheen and representing team unstoppable Angelica, Susie and Monique. Monique will be calling the colors.

"Really, Susie and I, still think it's all a coincidence?" Angelica asked as they walked to the hexagon.

"I did before but not anymore." Timberly whispered to Donnie as the Hexagon rose in the air.

"RED!" Monique yelled out as everyone successfully ran to the red side.

"Green!" Monique yelled as everyone ran to the green hexagon everyone except Velma who fell off into the water.

"Purple!" Monique yelled as Angelica, Sheen and Susie began to run to the purple little hexagon, Susie was the last one off and as soon as Angelica and Sheen stepped on the purple hexagon the Green one quickly went down with Susie on the edge of it, Susie Let out a loud high pitch scream.

"HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME!" Susie screamed with tears rolling down her face.

"Give me your hand!" Angelica yelled reaching for Susie.

"You're too heavy I can't pull you!" Angelica says as she struggled to pull Susie up.

"SHEEN PLEASE HELP ME!" Susie says as her hand began to slip.

Sheen signed and reached for Susie's other hand.

"Thank you!" Susie says in relief as sheen pulls her up.

"Don't mention it, really and don't expect for it to happen again." Sheen said as he waited for Monique to call for another color.

"Blue!" Monique said as they began to run to the blue hexagon Susie made sure she was the first one off the Purple hexagon but as Sheen and Angelica placed their right foot on the Blue hexagon the purple went down and the both fell.

"Somebody has to help angelica!" Eliza says panicking as angelica and sheen fell in slow motion.

"I`m on it!" Danny said as he went into he went into his ghost form and rushed to angelica and sheen and put them gently into the water.

Since both Sheen and Angelica both fell into the water it left Susie as the only person left on the hexagon making team unstoppable the winner of the game.

"How am I supposed to get down from here?" Susie asked looking down.

Just then the hexagon lowered and Susie climbed off and swam back to the beach.

 **Meanwhile in the vault with the kids.**

"So are we going to write who the host is on the paper?" Chuckie asked.

"I thought they already knew." Lil said

"But they're not all convinced."

"So what are we going to do?" Phil asked.

"Will write who the host is on the paper." Cece said.

 **Meanwhile back on the beach.**

"Are you okay angelica and Susie?" Macie asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Susie said.

"Hey what is that?" Eugene asked as something washed up the beach.

"It looks like a sweater." Betty said.

"Or a Jacket." Ron said.

"Go look and see what it is." Lacienega said pushing Ron.

"Why me?"

"I`ll go." Sticky said as he walked slowly to whatever washed up the shore as everyone from both teams watched.

"Don't touch it sticky!" Penny yelled.

"How are we going to find out what it is if he doesn't touch it?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah what she said." Sticky said looking back.

"Well hurry up then!" Lacienega yelled.

"Alright, alright!" Sticky said squatting down and grabbing it.

"It's a jacket and it has blood on it!"

"Whose jacket is it?" Libby asked.

"Could be anybody's." Debbie says.

"Wait isn't that Reggie's?" Betty asked.

"It is!" Jug head said.

"But veronica said he wasn't dead!" Cindy said.

"I said I thought."

"What happened to him?" Fred asked.

"He got eaten by sharks obviously." Eliza says.

"Well how was I supposed to know I wasn't here?"

"What happened?" Shaggy asked.

"We were hanging above the ocean in one of our games and Zoey got snatched by a shark and Reggie jumped down to save her and the shark took him." Gretchen explained.

"Hey lets go." Angelica whispered to her friends.

"So are you still not convinced that Monique the host? Angelica asked.

"No I do believe now I was just talking about that with Donnie when you guys were up there, Susie changes her mind about not believing she was host and you suggest that she's the host and you guys end up what fifty feet in the air?" Timberly says.

"That would mean she knows what were up to?" Susie says.

"Exactly, member when the host said in the beginning that our parents were watching us via television- there has to be camera's everywhere." Timberly says.

"So why haven't he shocked us or stopped us yet?" Susie asked.

"Maybe she wants us to know it's her." Angelica said

"Then why is she punishing us?" Susie asked.

"She's twisted."

"Guys I`m not convinced." Donnie says.

"What about all the clues we have." Susie says.

"Those all could have been a set ups to frame her the host is not that stupid."

"Or she wants us to think that someone is setting her up so that we won't suspect her because its so obvious."

"Whatever, you guys never pay attention to what I say anyways."

"I do Donnie." Susie says.

"Only you."

"We need proof now, this has to stop." Timberly says.

 **Meanwhile back in the vault.**

"You're right we need to hurry and give them that note not everyone's convinced yet." Tommy said.

"Alright I`m done!" Cece said.

"Guys we have a problem." Chuckie said.

"What is it Chuckie?" Kimi asked.

"The rectangle it won't open!" Chuckie says pushing the rectangle.

"What do you mean it won't open it has to open!" Cece says running over to the rectangle.

"What are we going to do Cece?!" Lil asked.

"We have to find another way out."

 **Meanwhile back with the Jr unstoppable.**

"You guys have to stop running off I`m not going to be able to keep covering for you guys." Monique says walking up with her hands in her pockets.

"Monique what were you doing by yourself that time we found each other?" Timberly asked.

"Taking a walk."

"Yeah I know you said that already but why were you taking a walk over there?" Timberly asked.

"Are you talking about that day you four ran off after your siblings specifically told you not to-that day?" Monique asked tilting her head.

"Yeah but never mind."

"Good now it's time for us to go back with the team it's almost time for bed you guys should grab some last minute food.

"Okay." Donnie said Grabbing Monique's hand and walking off.

As Donnie, Susie, Angelica and Monique walked off Timberly slowly walked behind in deep thought when out of nowhere she falls into a deep ditch.

"HELP ME SOME ONE PLEASE!" Timberly yelled as she tried to climb out of the sand ditch.

"It's no use nobody can hear me." Timberly said as she sat down and placed her head in her hand.

Thanks for reading and the review's I just love reading what you guys have to say! see you guys Monday!


	15. Chapter 15

**(Day 14)**

"Where's timberly?" Susie asked.

"I don't know last time I saw her was last night in the jungle." Angelica said.

"I hope she's okay!"

"I`m sure she's fine." Angelica says.

"What if Monique got rid of her because she knows we know." Susie says.

"Then we need to hurry and get more proof before she eliminates the rest of us and we never go home."

 **The Games**

"In this game each person from both teams will get a basket and take turns hitting a tree whoever gets the beehive gets eliminated and whoever gets the fruit keep going, you can either hit it once or twice, it's your choice, last person standing wins and basically you're playing Russian roulette with beehives. The people participating in this game will be Harold, Sid and Lila and from team bravery Shaggy, Sticky and Vince. " Libby read.

"Beehives, what's the host trying to do kill us." Macie said.

" what gave you that idea, he or she had us throwing Apples at us and potatoes at us in cages, with hungry monkeys made us swim with man eating sharks, made us sit in tubs filled with jelly fishes- no duh he or she is trying to kill us! "Mipsy says.

"Shut up Mipsy!"

"No you shut up Macie!"

"Guys stop!" Debbie said emotionless.

Without saying anything Miranda slowly walks up and stands by her team.

"Miranda your back!" Mipsy says going for a hug.

"Don't touch me!" Miranda said freaking out.

"What's wrong with you?" Penny asked.

"Just don't touch me, don't touch meeee!" Miranda screamed.

"It's okay were not going to touch you- what did they do to you?" Mipsy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Miranda said plainly.

"We're your friends just tell us please." Mipsy said.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Miranda said meanly

"It's okay you don't have too." Mipsy says throwing her hands up.

"Can we start the game now?" Sid asked.

"Can't you see we are having a team problem?" Mipsy says.

"Can you get to that on your own time I`m trying to eat." Sid said.

"Hey Sid." Lila said says as they approached the tree.

"Lila leave me alone."

"But I just want to talk."

"Well I don't.

"Fine."

As the game began Shaggy walked up to the tree and Hit the tree and grabbed the first fruit and ran to the back of the line next was Herald he also hit the tree once and he also got a fruit next was Sticky who hit the tree two times and got one fruit and a beehive leaving bravery with Shaggy and Vince and team unstoppable with all their teammates next was Sid who hit the tree once and got a fruit and ran to the back of the line next was Lila who also got one and got a fruit she too ran to the back of the line next Vince hit the tree and got the beehive leaving shaggy as the only person representing team bravery while all of team unstoppable had all their teammates. Shaggy goes next and catches a fruit then herald who also grabbed the fruit then it was Sid who knew Lila was behind him and he wanted to get her out even if she was on his team. Sid had counted every beehive that fell which meant he knew how many fruits were there before the beehive this time it was two he could hit the tree once and get the fruit and let Lila get the other one and let the beehive fall on shaggy and let the game be over or take two and let the beehive fall down on her. He chose to take two instead of one which was a big mistake because the second one was the beehive which feel on him instead of Lila, Sid was out leaving the unstoppable with only Herald and Lila. Next Lila picks two and they both were fruit and she ran to the back of the line next was Shaggy who also grabbed the fruit. After shaggy was herald who just so happened to catch the beehive leaving the Lila as the only person from team Unstoppable and Shaggy as the only person for bravery. The game went back and forth for thirty minutes without anyone grabbing the beehive when finally Lila grabs the beehive making team bravery the winner.

"I`m sorry I lost I tried my best to win I really did." Lila says apologizing.

"It's okay Lila no one's blaming you." Eliza says.

"Guys I'm starting to worry about Timberly she should have been back by now." Susie whispered.

"Maybe the host has her." Donnie signs.

"You mean Monique?" Angelica asked.

"No I mean the host."

"The host Monique who ever has Timberly and we need to find her!" Susie says.

"Your right, but one of us needs to stay here and keep an eye on Monique just in case." Angelica said.

"What about you?" Donnie asked.

"Fine, I`ll stay."

"Okay what will be our code if she does leave to follow you guys?" Angelica asked.

"MMM-make a bird sound." Susie says.

"Really- a bird sound."

"I was going to say bark like a dog!"

"Bird sound is great!"

"Alright will be back soon." Susie says.

"You can't run off like you usually do I need you." Susie says to Donnie as the walk off.

 **Meanwhile in the vault.**

"Guys have you found a way out yet?" Cece asked.

"No but we would find one faster if you helped." Lil said.

"I would help but I need to rest, you know in case I need to write another letter." Cece said.

"Oh of course."

"Did you try walls over there?"

"Yes and none of them move." Bebe said rudely.

"No need for an attitude Bebe."

"I can't help but think its somewhere were not looking yet." Kimi say

 **Meanwhile in the Jungle with Susie and Donnie**

"Come on Donnie were going to search over here now.

"TIMMBERLY-WHERE ARE YOU?!" Susie yelled.

"Do you see her anywhere Donnie?" Susie asked.

"Do you think we still be out here if I did?"

"Maybe."

"You're right I probably would- no I haven't seen her." Donnie said right before he ran off and did his Donnie thing.

"TIMBERLY IT'S GETTING COLD!" Susie said worried.

 **Meanwhile back with angelica**

"Oh no she's leaving what was the code?"

"Oh right KAKAKAKAKA!" Angelica yelled.

"Angelica what are you doing?!" Courtney ask slowly

"What?"

"You just made noises like a bird."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Did what?" Angelica asked

"Never mind."

"Oh I hope they heard me." Angelica said with her hands on her hips as she watch Monique walk away.

Back in the jungle you could still hear angelica's bird noises Echoing off the trees.

"That's the signal!" Susie yelled as she grabbed Donnie's hand and ran off.

"SUSIE, DONNIE?!" Timberly yelled as Susie and Donnie ran pass the hole she was in.

"Wait what are you doing-MONIQUE NO STOP SOMEONE HELP MEEE!" Timberly yelled as someone covered her hole with a board then placed sand over the board.

"Oh my gosh I`m being buried alive please don't kill me!"Timberly cried.

Just then the mystery person pushed back some of the sand off the board and drilled holes in the board and in a robot like voice the mystery person said.

"Don't say I never did anything for you." And walked away.

 **Meanwhile in the camp of team bravery.**

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Penny asked Miranda. But she didn't say anything she just sat there staring off into space.

"Did you hear me, do you want something to eat?" Penny repeated.

"They dipped me in water and shocked me over and over again until I couldn't take it any more than they did it again and again and again. Miranda said emotionless as she continued to stare of in space.

"They who's they?" Penny asked.

"The host."

"There's more than one?!" Cindy asked in a panic.

Miranda shook her head and said. "No there's only one."

"Then why did you say they?"

"What was I supposed to say it?"

"I guess not." Cindy said.

"So what did the host look like?" Ron asked.

"I didn't see its face it was dressed in all black kind of like a ninja except the eyes weren't cut out."

"So you don't know if it was a girl or guy?" Velma asked.

"It could have been an animal for all I know." Miranda said.

"So you don't know who the host is?" Aj asked.

"No, it made sure of that."

"Are you sure you don't know who the host is?" Fred asked.

"I said I didn't know!" Miranda said snapping and turning her head to look at Fred.

"Guys that's enough." Betty said placing her hand on Miranda's back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEE!" Miranda screamed over and over again.

"I`m sorry!" Betty said with her hands in the air.

"Well you should be, what did you think the cell of torture was? Miranda asked as she calmed down and then got up and walked away.

As Miranda got up and walked away her entire team stood there in silence and sorrow they couldn't imagine going 24 plus hours of being dipped into water then being shocked when finally Mipsy speaks up.

"And you guys wanted to feed the other team."

"Oh shut up we lost that vote!" Spinelli said.

 **Meanwhile back in the camp of team unstoppable.**

"Did you see her?!" Angelica asked.

"No we ran when we heard the call." Susie said.

"Did you find her?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah she's right here in my pocket." Susie said sarcastically.

"No need to be so sarcastic."

"Hey guys you need to make your way closer to the team." Alisa says walking up.

"Okay." They said a getting up and running closer to the team before she figured out Timberly was missing.

"Hey what are you doing over here?" Jamie O asked as the kids ran pass him.

"I was making them come over to the team." Alisa says as she walks pass him.

"What's the rush back this is probably the only free time will have ever again?" Jamie O asked as he pulled her back by her arm.

"No rush, I just thought it was a bit hypocritical for me to tell them they shouldn't be away from the team and then turn around and be away from the team." Alisa says.

"You're not away from the team you're with me." Jamie O said still holding Alisa's arm.

"I guess." Alisa says looking up at him.

"But you're probably right we probably should be getting back."

"I`ll bet I can beat you in a race!" Alisa says running off.

"In your dreams!" Jamie O says running off behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Day 15)**

"I don't know why we can't tell them Timberly is missing she's been missing for two days she could be somewhere seriously hurt." Susie says.

"Yeah I don't understand either." Donnie signs.

"Because will get in trouble!" Angelica says.

"I'd rather get in trouble and they find timberly then for us not to get in trouble and she stays lost." Susie says.

"Yeah – wait what?" Donnie signs

"Please I promise we will tell just give us one more day to look for her this time Donnie and I will go." Angelica says.

"Fine, but we need to get down to the game before we get zapped." Susie says.

 **Meanwhile at the game.**

"Good morning, in today's game will be having a good Ol' fashion race between Debbie Thornberry and Betty Cooper first one to the finish line wins. Your Host." Sheen read.

"Can you do this?" Archie asked.

"I`m going to have too!" Debbie says as she takes off her flannel.

"Come on this will be our chance to go look for Timberly a little and then we could look for her some more after the game." Angelica says.

"Yeah your right." Susie says.

"Alright, but make it quick!"

"Get ready to lose!" Debbie says stretching her leg.

"That's a lot of confidence." Betty says.

"I've been chased by all kinds of wild animals looking for the jungle freak and the nature boy you should be easy."

"Wild animals?"

"Cheetah's, Jaguars, Tigers."

"Oh." Betty says rising her eye brows.

As the games began both Debbie and Betty took off running with Debbie in front of her but only by a few feet. When out of nowhere Debbie trips giving Betty the chance to pass her up, as soon after she passed her Debbie jumps up and quickly passes her up and crossing the finish line making team unstoppable the winner.

"My ankle!" Debbie yelled as she collapse in the sand.

"I t's looks swollen!" Archie says

"No duh Sherlock." Helga says.

"No need to be snotty Helga." Danny says.

"Any ways I think you should stay off it." Archie says

"Will she be okay?" Eliza asked.

"She should be if she stays off of it."

"For how long?" Courtney ask.

"For the rest of today and some of tomorrow should be good."

"Where did you get your medical license?" Rhonda says sarcastically.

"I don't need license."

"Right."

 **Meanwhile in the vault with the kids.**

"Guys I found an opening!" Chuckie said.

"Where is it?" Tommy asked.

"It's behind this table." Chuckie says moving the table and reveling a whole in the wall.

"Chuckie you did it once again!" Cece says.

"I think you have to crawl through it." Phil says looking up the hole.

"But it's so small only one of us could crawl through it." Kimi says.

"So who's going to go?" Lil ask as they all look around.

"How about Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"CHUCKIE?!" Bebe and Phil asked.

"Yeah me?"

"Why not you did find the hole."

"I guess." Chuckie says grabbing the letter.

"You can do this Chuckie!" Kimi assured.

"I can do this." Chuckie said to his self as he crawled through the hole.

As Chuckie crawled through the hole it got smaller and smaller when he got to the top of the hole he only had enough room to stick his hand out the hole with the letter.

"Chuckie did you do it- did you put the letter out?" Lil called up the hole.

"Yes!" Chuckie yelled.

"Good now come back!" Tommy yells.

"I can't."

"Sure you can!" Tommy said.

"No I`m stuck!" Chuckie says.

"He's stuck guys how are we going to get him out?" Kimi asked.

"Let's pull him." Bebe says.

"Great idea Bebe." Tommy says.

"We're going to pull you out –Okay Chuckie!" Kimi yells.

"Okay!"

"One, Two three!" Phil yelled as the pulled Chuckie out of the hole.

"So did you put the letter out there?" Tommy asked.

"Technically."

"Good so they'll get it any minute now."

"Well about that." Chuckie says.

"Good." Tommy said not really paying any attention to what Chuckie just said.

"Wait- what did he just say?" Phil asked.

"The letter kind of sort of flew out of my hand when I stuck it out the hole." Chuckie explains.

"CHUCKIE?!" Phil yelled.

"I`m sorry the hole got so small that I could only stick one hand out of the hole and the wind blew and it flew out of my hand." Chuckie said.

"Its okay Chuckie were not mad at you." Cece said.

"Speak for yourself." Phil and Bebe says at the same time.

"I`m sure they'll find it sooner than later." Lil says.

 **Meanwhile with Angelica and Donnie.**

"Come on Donnie lets go back we can't find her." Angelica says.

"Donnie- what are you doing?" Angelica asked.

"Nothing." Donnie signs as he looks up and puts stuff into his pocket.

"Guys?" Timberly called with a weak low voice as she heard Angelica talking.

Just then someone moved the board from over the hole and lowered a basket of food and water into it then placed the board back over it and walked away.

 **Meanwhile back on the beach.**

"Oh quit being a baby you'll be fine!" Spinelli says.

"If anyone's being a baby is Miranda, boohoo I was stuck in a cell at least she wasn't fighting for her food!" Helga says.

"Leave her out of this!" Spinelli yells.

"Or what don't tell me you're sticking up for her now after you voted her in that cell!

"You guys voted her out too!"

"Yeah but we aren't her teammates."

"Helga will you just shut up for once!" Lacienega yelled.

"Don't yell at her!" Rhonda yells.

"What, she's always talking and it's starting to get on my nerves and she's not even on my team." Lacienega says.

"And so are you so if anyone needs to shut their mouth its you!" Rhonda yelled.

"The battle of the princesses this should be good." Danny whispers to Gerald.

"Danny shut up!" Bonnie says giving him an evil glare.

"Bonnie why don't you?" Courtney says.

"Look like Miranda got everyone doing her dirty work for her." Macie mumbled.

"Macie you don't know what you're talking about!" Mipsy said.

"Guys this is stupid!" Tj yells.

"You're right!" Arnold says

"It's like they're all Pmsing." Tj said.

"I know if spinelli would have just kept her mouth closed none of this would have happened." Arnold said.

"Wait- your blaming this on spinelli?!" Tj asked.

"Yeah because she started it." Arnold said calmly.

"Well Helga didn't have to say anything back." Tj said getting defensive.

"She wouldn't have said anything if spinelli didn't open her big mouth!"

"You're just saying that because you like her." Tj says.

"And you're just sticking up for spinelli when because you like her!" Arnold says in anger.

"Guys stop- Betty Get your team!" Debbie says limping up to Arnold and pulling him back.

"Come on guys!" Betty says grabbing Tj.

"They get on my nerves!" Rhonda says angrily as she walks off.

"I think you should calm down this is just making things worst, we do have to live on this island with them." Lila says.

"Lila just shut up!" Rhonda says in anger.

"What I`m just trying to make the situation better this is what the host wants, for us to pick each other apart."

"Lila this is not the time to point out what we did wrong." Ginger said trying to hold her anger in.

"When is the right time then, whenever I says something it's always the wrong time?"

"Maybe not in the mist of our anger." Helga says.

"Let's go for a walk." Stinky says to Lila.

"Yeah that's a good idea why don't everyone go for a walk." Debbie says.

"Fine." Rhonda says.

"Wait for me!" Courtney says following her.

"Guys this would be a great time for us all to continue to look for timberly." Angelica whispers.

"I don't think we can get away right now." Susie says.

"Sure we can, watch this." Angelica says.

"Can we go on a walk too?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah sure just don't go far." Debbie says.

Everyone walked there different directions expect Debbie and Kim. Debbie's ankle still hurted so she just laid on the beach and Kim stayed to keep her company.

"How's your ankle?" Kim asked.

"It still hurt but not as bad as it did before."

"I`m sorry I wish I could do something." Kim says.

"You're doing enough-really you are." Debbie says.

"DEBBIE COME QUICK they're all arguing!" Lila runs back out of breath.

"Who is?!"

"Our team and the other team!" Lila says.

"Kim go stop them I`ll be there in a minute!" Debbie says.

Kim rushed over to find that everyone on her team except herself Debbie and Lila were arguing.

"Guys stop, I said stop!" Kim yells.

"Guys stop, I said stop!" Veronica mocked.

"Are you mocking me?!"

"Nooo."

"I don't like the way you said that!" Kim says defensive.

"What are you going to do about it?!"

"I don't know, why don't you come closer and find out!" Kim yells.

"Kim stop!" Debbie says limping.

"Please, me come closer to you- I don't want to have to hurt you." Veronica said.

"Hurt me-HA don't forget I know six different kinds of kung Fu and I fight people ten times worst then you as a hobby so you should be a piece of cake!" Kim says ignoring Debbie.

"Kim I said stop!" Debbie said snatching Kim away from Veronica.

"TEAM UNSTOPPABLE back to camp NOW!" Debbie yelled as she turned around and walked away and dragged Kim with her.

"Hey what's going on?" Susie asked as her team walked pass them

"Get to camp NOW! "Debbie says walking pass the younger kids.

"When should we tell them about timberly?" Donnie signs.

"Not now everyone seems angry we wouldn't want them to take their anger out on us like they did to Lila." Angelica says.

Alright guys thank you for reading this chapter it means a lot , next chapter everything is going to get turned to a different level, a lot will reach their breaking point so you don't want to miss what should be a really good chapter! See yal monday!


	17. Chapter 17

**(Day 16)**

"Hello ladies and Gentlemen in today's games and yes I did say games as in more than one will involve EVERYONE in the first game you will be playing tug of war and in order to win every one on the opposite side has to fall in the hole of Lego's. Sheen read.

"Lego's really?!" Patty asked.

For the most part of the game they went back and forth with no one in the lead team bravery dug down deep with a big tug and Donnie fell into the hole of Lego's screaming dramatically as he hit the Lego's. With great anger team unstoppable pulled the rope as hard as they could Knocking off three players from team bravery. They went back and forth pulling people into the hole until it was down to one person on each side. Aj and Patty, without a struggle patty pulled it one last time and Aj fell into the hole of Lego's making team Unstoppable the winner.

"They're always winning." Gus says climbing out of the hole.

"That's because we earn it." Eugene said.

"Earn my butt!" Gus says storming to the next game.

 **Next game.**

"This game is an extreme game of dodge ball do you remember those spiked balls Donnie and Tj ran under- well in today's game you will be throwing them at each other. Good luck your host."

"Spiked balls really?!" Penny says

"The host has really gone too far this time! Timmy yells in anger.

"But we have to do what we have to do!" Jamie O says.

"Yeah." Archie agrees.

"Yeah I guess, Donnie, Angelica, Susie and Timberly get in the back." Debbie says.

"I`ll be sure to hit them first!" Miranda says.

"I guess the old Miranda is back." Zoey said.

"B! #$ hit them and see what happens!" Alisa says.

"Don't test me!" Miranda says smirking.

"Alright I guess we should start now." Debbie says taking a big gulp.

"NO!" Nadine says

"No?" Debbie asked turning around.

"I won't do this I won't hit them with the spiked balls I won't."

"Nadine you have too!" Danny says.

"No I don't and I'm not going to!"

"Nadine not now we need to win this game!" Phoebe said.

"I`m not going to do it." Nadine repeated folding her arms.

"If we're done talking!" Libby says throwing the ball at Nadine.

"Guys we don't have to do this- fight for our food who does that." Nadine says dodging the spiked ball.

"Are you done now because your speech is kind of boring me!" Libby says.

"You know what- forget it if you want to fight lets fight!" Nadine said fed up.

"Debbie get your team under control!" Betty says.

"Really, really get my team under control it's your team that needs to get under control!" Debbie says walking up.

"You don't want to fight us Debbie." Dijonay says.

"Oh please, I am so over keeping the peace if a fight is what you want a fight is what you're going to get because I'm not stopping them anymore."

"Debbie you don't mean that!" Arnold says.

"Oh shut up you orphan!" Tj says.

Arnold looks at Debbie with sorrow and anger in his eyes at the same time.

"Well if you don't want to start this fight then I will." Miranda says as she lifts her foot and kicks Susie in her chest and Susie goes flying.

"Oh heck no this B***h didn't!" Alisa says charging at Maranda and tackles her.

"GET THEM!" Debbie yells as team unstoppable charges at team bravery.

Alisa grabbed Miranda by her hair and started punching in her face continuously until Miranda grabbed Alisa's arm, moved it and started punching her. Debbie was on top of Betty and was banging her head on the ground, Betty got the upper hand and rolled them over and now on top of Debbie and was basically clawing at her face. Archie was getting his butt handed to him by Fred until he knocked Fred to the ground and started stomping him out furiously. AJ wasn't have much luck with Donnie because he was so quick and Donnie kept jumping on him yelling at him in his Donnie language, so AJ finally got an idea and pulled Donnie by his hair, then Susie came out the cuts and jumped on AJ's back yelling 'Leave Donnie alone' and then biting him. Angelica was on Cindy's back choking her while Cindy desperately tried to get her off her back, But Angelica knew Cindy knew karate and didn't want to go hand-to-hand combat with her. Vince yanked Gerald by his hair and started kneeing him in the stomach until Gerald blocked it and started punching him in his face. Sheena and Penny were basically rolling on the ground while screaming and clawing at each other's faces. Helga was pulling Spinelli by her pigtails and punching her at the same time while Spinelli was pulling Helga's hair and punching her. Rhonda and Lacienega's fight you wouldn't even consider a fight, they were basically slapping at each other's hand Jimmy basically had to swing upwards to hit sticky, While sticky was taller than Jimmy, He grabbed jimmy by his cone head and tossed him. Eliza and Zoey were slapping at each other's faces and their glasses fell off in the process. Timmy gave a war cry every time he swung at sheen, sheen gave a war cry himself and tackled Timmy. TJ punched Arnold in the nose and Arnold got angry and started punching TJ in his face for calling him an orphan. Phoebe was on Gretchen's back pulling her hair and hitting her, then Gretchen jumped in the air and landed on her back which squished Phoebe. Kim was using her Karate skills on Veronica, Veronica got an idea and grabbed sand and threw it in Kim's face while Kim was covering her face, Veronica tackled her and started slapping her face. Herald and Mikey were throwing each other and sitting on each other fighting for dominance. Nadine and Libby were swinging at each other like there was no tomorrow. Jamie O and Ron were wrestling on the ground and punching each other at the same time. Courtney and Bonnie were slapping at each other's faces and pulling each other's hair. Mipsy shoved Macie to the ground and got on top of her and started to slap her face while Macie defended herself. Ginger slapped Velma's Glasses off her face and started slapping her, Velma got angry and tackled her. Gus tackled Eugene and Eugene screamed, Eugene kicks him away and tries to crawl away but Gus pulled him back so Eugene grabs sand and shoves it in his mouth. Stinky pinned Chester down and started punching him, then Chester bit him on the arm and Stinky screamed in pain. Monique and Dijonay were swinging at each other going at it. Patty grabbed Daphne and tossed her, Daphne got up and Ran at Patty and used her Karate Skills on her. Danny and Jug head were tearing at each other's shirts and punching each other, then Danny grabbed Jug head and tossed him to the ground and they fought some more.

"Guys STOP FIGHTING- can't you see this game is tearing us apart look at Sheena she hates violence and this game has her rolling on the floor with penny instead of fighting each other we should be trying to work together to find a way off this island!" Lila says.

"Like Lila is right guys it has to stop!" Shaggy says.

For a moment everyone stopped fighting and looked around in silence with their torn cloths and messy hair when finally Miranda gets up and walks over to Lila and says.

"Shut up." And slapped her when stinky gets up and rams her and she goes flying.

"No- Stinky stop, even though she just slapped the taste out of my mouth we have to stop this violence." Lila says with a bright red face.

"Lila is right look at us this isn't us." Betty said.

"Betty's right- sorry for banging your head on the ground like a wild animal." Debbie apologizes.

"It's whatever." Betty said.

"Sorry for calling you an Orphan." Tj says.

"It fine." Arnold says.

"So what are we going to do?" Tj asked.

"We put our brains together we all have our strengths we just need to put them together." Jimmy said.

"STOOOOP – I KNOW WHO THE HOST IS!" Timberly ran out the jungle yelling.

So thank you for reading the first part of this chapter, the other half will be posted tomorrow so look out for that! and have a good day, night or evening depending on when you read this !


	18. Chapter 18

"You do?" Monique asked.

"Yes I do." Timberly says mugging Monique.

"Wait where have you been?!" Jamie O asked.

"I`ll get to that later but right now I need to reveal who the host is." Timberly says.

"So who is it? "Penny asked.

"You all should know its MONIQUE!"

"WHAT?! Monique yelled.

"Timberly you shouldn't accuse people of stuff you have no proof of." Gerald said.

"I have proof!"

"Okay so what is it?" Helga asked.

"Well first she's always sneaking around second a couple of days ago we had the idea that if we went to our tree house around the time we were getting that cup of beans we would see who the host is, when Monique stepped in front of us the host disappeared why because SHE'S the host, three when angelica started asking questions like why she was over there out of all places out of all times she wouldn't really answer why she was over there and she gave us that evil smile and told us to stop asking questions, forth clue the next day she went out her way to tell us what happened the night before was our little secret, and then then next day Angelica end up at the bottom of a dog pile because she kept asking questions I don't think that was a coincidence, And then we found a note that proved she was the host AND THEN I asked her again why she was walking over there out of all places and she tried to turn it on us by saying 'you mean the day you guys went off by yourselves after your siblings told you not to' and then the rest of them walked off and I wound up in a hole with a board over it for a night and two days. Timberly explains

"And after I told them the clues that pointed to Monique I end up on a giant hexagon twenty five feet in the air and Monique was the one calling the colors." Angelica said.

"And I finally agreed that it did sound like Monique was the host and I also ended up on that same hexagon with her and I was dangling for my life." Susie added in.

"I NEVER THOUGHT SHE WAS THE HOST-SO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Donnie signs

"He said I never thought she was host- so please don't hurt me!" Eliza interpreted

"That's another thing Donnie never accused Monique and he has never got hurt or dropped into a ditch." Timberly said.

"Is this true Monique- are you the host?" Eugene asked.

"The host- psh I`m not the host." Monique says laughing.

"Then why were you sneaking around?" Angelica asked.

"I made a deal with the host that if I hid something from the other team then it would make sure we won the next game." Monique said.

"And we did." Timberly said.

"MMhmm." Monique says.

"So why did you tell us not to tell?" Susie asked.

"Because I was afraid the host would go back on its promise if everyone found out."

"OH that makes since." Angelica says.

"Did you ever hide what you were supposed to?" Arnold asked.

"No because I saw them, it's still in my pocket."

"What was it?" Aj asked.

"It was Lacienega bracelet." Monique says taking it out of her pocket.

"I BLAMED MIRANDA FOR THAT!" Lacienega yells as she runs over and grabs her bracelet.

"So you know who the host is?" Gretchen asked.

"No, I got a note explaining what he or she wanted me to do and what the reward would be."

"Timberly what did that letter say?" Ginger asked.

"It said I know who the host is and then it said Cece, Bebe, Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil and Kimi

"So why did you think that meant Monique was the Host?" Macie asked confused.

"Well since our team knew who Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi is and team Bravery knew who Bebe and Cece is I thought that meant the host was someone we all knew , I was reading between the lines." Timberly said.

"Wow, who is Bebe and Cece?" Rhonda asked.

"My twin brother and sister." Penny said.

"You have a twin brother and sister?" Herald asked.

"But wouldn't that make you a triplet?" Sid asked.

"No, they're my younger siblings who are twins." Penny says.

"Ooh gotcha." Sid said.

"See timberly this is why you don't accuse people!" Gerald says.

"Yeah I know, I`m sorry Monique."

"It's okay."

"I never thought you were the host not once." Donnie signs as Susie interprets.

"Okay Now that we have that out of the way how can we find out who the REAL host is and get out of here.

"Well first we need to get these necklaces off of us!" Gretchen says.

"But every time we pull them they tighten and shock us." Carl says.

"Or we need to stop it from shocking us." Timmy says.

"Uh yeah- that's why we would take them off." Dijonay says.

"No listen, I did an experiment once and rubber doesn't conduct electricity, meaning if we put rubber underneath our necklaces then it can't shock us!" Timmy explains.

"Oh my gosh Timmy you are so smart!" Betty says.

"That sounds good, but how are we going to find rubber?" Cindy asked.

"I have rubber in my pocket..."

"Is this enough?" Sheen continues.

"It's perfect!" Betty says.

"Why did you have that in your pocket?" Courtney asked looking at sheen strangely.

"You never know when you may need so rubber." Sheen says passing it around.

As the rubber went around the circle everyone grabbed some and put enough under their necklace.

"So now what?" Stinky asked.

"We come up with a plan!" Tj says.

"OH I have an idea, everyone huddle up!" Arnold said as he signaled them to come closer.

"Oh that a good one!" Aj says.

"Okay but what if we…." Libby says.

"Yeah, yeah and then we….." Sheena says.

"Oh that's good Sheena." Bonnie says.

"And then we should …." Jug head says.

"Guys I have to tell you something. "Donnie says.

"What is it Donnie?" Eliza asked.

"I know who the host is."

"Donnie we already went over this it is not Monique!" Arnold says.

"I know, I know who the Real host is!"

"Donnie not now we need to make a plan." Debbie says.

"But guys I do!" Donnie says as Susie continues to interpret.

"Maybe later Donnie!" Archie says.

"Any ways back to the plan!" Jimmy says.

"Oh right and then we …." Vince says.

"Guys I`m serious!" Donnie signs.

"Guys he's not going to stop until we listen- the quicker we listen the quicker we can go back to planning." Debbie said.

"Okay Donnie who is the host." Gerald says.

"Reggie!" Donnie says as Susie interprets.

"He can't be the host Reggie is dead Donnie!" Veronica says.

"No he isn't!" Donnie says.

"Then where is he then?" Fred asked.

"He's still on this island, alive!"

"Well it does sound like a Reggie trick." Archie says.

"Member how Timberly said we were looking for the host when Monique got in the way?" Donnie asked as Susie continued to interpret.

"Yeah." Jimmy says.

"Well they couldn't see who the host was, I DID and it was Reggie then long before we ever got caught sneaking off we went into the jungle again to look for the host Angelica do you remember when you thought we saw someone in the jungle but we couldn't really tell who it was."

"Yeah." Angelica says.

"I saw it was Reggie and remember the time we went to go look for Timberly in the jungle the other day Susie?"

"Yeah." Susie says.

"I saw him too!"

"And lastly I found another note from Cece, Bebe, Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and lil that said the host was Reggie." Donnie signs.

"So you knew Monique wasn't the host the whole time we suggested it to each other?" Timberly asked.

"Not the whole time but for a lot of the time."

"So why didn't you tell us?" Angelica asked.

"I tried you guys were so convinced it was Monique you wouldn't listen." Donnie signs.  
"So what are we going to do Archie?" Fred asked.

"Me?"

"Yes you isn't he your friend or something you know him the best."

"He's right Archie." Alisa says.

"Well I say we go find him and force him to let us off this island!" Archie said

"Great idea we should break up into groups and search the jungle since that's where they seen him most." Debbie suggested.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good why we don't go with our teams we were assigned with then we split our teams into two groups that way we'd cover more ground!" Betty suggest.

"Sounds good to me, Team unstoppable let's go!" Debbie says as she marches over to the jungle.

"And no more running off you guys!" Debbie says to the younger kids as the enter the jungle.

"Alright why don't we just split it down the middle?" Debbie suggested.

"Fine with me." Monique said.

"Everyone to the left of me will come with me and everyone to the Right go with Kim who I`m putting in charge of the group.

"Gotcha lets go team!" Kim says as they walked off.

 **Meanwhile in the vault.**

"They found out who the host is we're going home!" Kimi cheered.

"I knew they'd get the letter!" Phil says.

"No you didn't!" Cece said.

"So how can we help them now?" Tommy asked.

"We don't, we did all we can now we just have to sit back and watch they have it all under control." Cece stated.

 **Meanwhile back into the jungle with one half of team Unstoppable: Team Kim edition.**

"Okay guys we're going to go look over there now!"

"Alright just a second!" Rhonda says bending over and tying her shoes.

When all of a sudden Rhonda hears a tussle behind the trees

"GUYS!" Rhonda yells in fear.

"What is it Rhonda?" Archie asked.

"There's something over there!"

 **Meanwhile Over with the other half of team unstoppable**

"Hey guys this is the room we stayed in the first five minutes we were here!" Debbie said Running to the cabin.

"A bed!" Courtney says running over to the bed.

"And showers!" Ginger said running to the shower.

"And our stuff!" Sheena says running to her bag.

"Reggie said our stuff was in a vault!" Courtney said.

"Obviously he lied he probably didn't want us looking for it." Sheena said.

"Debbie can I please take a short shower!" Ginger begged.

"Yeah, yeah I'm just going to lay in this bed for a while." Debbie said closing her eyes.

 **Meanwhile over with team Bravery: team Fred edition.**

"Guys I don't think he's over here so let's keep moving!" Fred said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Libby says dragging her feet.

"What's wrong with you Libby?" Penny asked.

"I`m tired that fight took everything out of me and we woke up really early can we take a break?"

"Yeah can we take a break now?" Spinelli asked.

"No guys we need to keep looking, the faster we find him the faster we get to go home!"

"Never mind I`ll rest when I died!" Libby says shooting up.

 **Meanwhile with the other half of team bravery.**

"Hey guys look water!" Daphne said running to the water.

"You didn't grab any water bottles from camp?" Betty asked.

"I forgot!" Daphne said drinking the water fastly.

"Come on guys get some water will need it!" Betty says.

 **Meanwhile back with team Unstoppable: Kim edition.**

"Guys!"

"Stand back!" Archie says jumping in front of the girl.  
"What are you doing?" Kim asked laughing.

"I was protecting you guys."

"I don't need protecting." Kim says as she walks over to the tree.

Kim gasp and says. "GUYS ITS REGGIE!"

"Hi guys!" Reggie says nervously.

"Get him guys!" Kim orders.

"I thought you didn't need protection?" Archie asked.

"Just get him!" Kim says as Archie and Stinky grabbed him.

"What now?" Nadine asked.

"We should probably get the others." Eugene suggest.

"But how can we find them this jungle is so big?" Kim asked.

"Your voice will echo around the jungle." Susie says.

"How do you know that?"

"When we were looking for the host Donnie and I angelica said our code word way from the beach and we heard it echoing in the jungle." Susie said.

"So just yell?" Nadine asked.

"Exactly." Susie said

"GUUUYS WE FOUND HIM!" Kim yelled as loud as she could.

"Dang that's some lungs you have there!" Gerald said covering his ears.

Thirty minutes later everybody found their way to Kim's group except Debbie's group who was fast asleep in the cabin.

"Where is Debbie's group?" Betty asked.

"I have no clue it's been thirty minutes since I first called you guys should we go look for her?"

"No way what if she on her way to come to us and it's just taking them awhile." Gretchen says.

"But we can't just stay here forever." Chester says.

"You're right but where would she be?" Kim asked.

"If I know Debbie and her group well they probably found somewhere to lay down." Gerald said.

"The cabin!" Stinky yelled.

"What cabin?" Lacienega asked.

"The cabin Reggie sent us to when we got here." Stinky said.

"Well where is it?" Kim asked.

"It's over…"

"Shut up Reggie we don't want hear anything from you!" Miranda yelled with anger.

"It should be over in that direction." Mipsy says pointing.

"Alright let's go!" Betty says.

After forty-five minutes of walking they finally made it to the cabin.

"Deborah Thornberry!" Alisa yells as she walks into the cabin

"We were out there searching for Reggie and your group was sleeping?!" Alisa continues

"Not sleeping resting!" Debbie says waking up.

"You found him?!" Debbie asked jumping up.

"Yes, well Rhonda did, kind of." Kim says.

"So what should we do with him? Bonnie asked.

"We should tie him up and figure it out in the morning I`m really tired!" Debbie says.

"We could tell!" Penny says.

"Where are we going to sleep camps almost a mile from here." Cindy says.

"Why don't we sleep here- we don't have anybody stopping us anymore!" Debbie says.

"But there's not enough beds for everyone." Ron says.

"We could share- the girls with girls not you and I." Debbie says.

"There is fifty five of us all together were not all going to fit on these beds." Bonnie says.

"Well I saw another cabin next door with beds in them our team can sleep in here and you guys could sleep over there!" Lila suggest.

"Well I didn't want to separate us like that again since we're trying to become one big team instead of two." Betty said.

"Well you guys could sleep over there but you guys could hang out in here when ever." Debbie says.

"Whenever- Psh I plan on going home tomorrow!" Veronica says.

"Whatever." Kim says.

"Well we're tired anyways so will go to sleep and talk tomorrow." Betty said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Debbie says.

"Bye." Betty says as she and her group walks out.

"Same bed guys!" Debbie says as she turns and faces the wall."

"Hey Debbie." Helga calls.

"Yes?" Debbie answers turning back around.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure!" Debbie says scooting over.

"Thanks." Helga says climbing into bed with her.

"Hey nature girl!" Debbie calls.

"Yeah?" Eliza says popping up from her bed.

"Do you want to come sleep with me too?"

"No thank you." Eliza says laying back down.

"Okay."

"I can't believe were going back home soon!" Helga says.

"Yeah I know it feels like just yesterday, I felt like we were never going home." Debbie says.

"Hey Debbie."

"Yeah?"

"That was yesterday." Helga said.

"Oh yeah." Debbie said chuckling.

"Good night."

"Good night Helga." Debbie says turning back to face the wall.

looks like the games are over, how do you feel about Monique being framed?Did you actually believe she was the host? Any ways i hope you enjoyed part two of the chapter...see you guys tomorrow for another chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**(Day 17)**

"Can you hurry up there are other people who want to get into the shower Courtney!" Monique yelled.

"Excuse me- I've been on this island for seventeen days without taking one shower I`m going to need longer than an hour shower!"

"You're such a diva!" Monique says storming off.

"Where are you going?" Jamie o asked.

"To the other cabin to take a shower." Monique says walking out the door.

"Where's she going?" Debbie asked taking out her ear phones.

"To the cabin next door to take a shower I think." Sheena says brushing her wet hair."

"She does know there more showers in that room." Debbie says pointing to the door in the corner.

Sheena shrugs and continues to brush her wet hair.

"She's not going to put the same old clothes- is she?" Rhonda ask in disgust.

"No I gave her some of my clothes." Debbie says.

"Hey Lis lets go over to the beach." Debbie says.

"Kay just let me put my swim suit on." Alisa says.

"Alright I'll be outside." Debbie say walking out side.

"Hey where are you guys going?" Debbie asked.

"Oh we were heading over to the cabin we were in when we first came to get our luggage." Betty said.

"If that's alright with you." Monique said.

"You don't have to check anything with me I`m not your leader anymore." Debbie said.

"Yeah I know, force of habit I guess." Monique said.

"Well see you when you get back." Debbie says as she put her ear phones in.

"Oh wait when are we going to talk to Reggie about getting off this island?" Debbie ask taking her ear phone out her ear.

"Right, I almost forgot about that- when we get back." Betty says.

 **A couple of hours later.**

"I`m only going to ask you once and once only, how can we get off this island! "Fred asked as Jamie O and Archie detained Reggie.

"I`m sorry I don't think I`m going to answer that." Reggie said with pride.

"I`m going to ask you again…."

"I thought you weren't going to ask me more than once?"

"I give up!" Fred said throwing his hands up?

"Let me at him!" Miranda says.

"How do we get off this island?!" Miranda asked.

Reggie smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know, okay." Miranda says turning around to walk away but the turns around real quick and punches Reggie in his stomach.

Reggie screams in pain.

"Now how do you get off this island?!" Miranda asked angrily.

"I so didn't see that coming." Vince whispered to Sticky.

"I`m not going to tell you!" Reggie says in pain.

"Guys forget it he's not going to tell us!" Libby said.

"Fine, Hey Jimmy and Gretchen do you think you could make a shock ray?" Miranda asked.

"I guess we could make one with stuff from the island." Jimmy says.

"What about Aj and I were smart too!" Cindy said.

"And so am I!" Phoebe says.

"Fine Hey Jimmy, Gretchen, Aj, Cindy and Phoebe, do you know how to make a shock ray- better?"

"Yes."

"Good, now brain gang go make one." Miranda says.

"What are you going to do to him?" Arnold asked.

"I`m going to do to him what he did to me!"

"Which is?" Helga asked.

"I`m going to dip him in water and then shock him!"

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Debbie asked.

You want to get off this island don't you?!" Miranda asked.

"Yes."

"Then we have to get him to talk, and this will make him talk."

"Or make him shut down and then will never get off this stupid island." Ginger said.

"Well we're stuck anyways so we might as well try it and see if it works!" Bonnie says.

"She's right!" Archie says.

"Brain gang are you done?" Miranda asked.

"Just about!" Aj says.

"Alright hand it over." Miranda says.

"I thought we were going to go to the beach." Alisa says.

"We will after this." Debbie says.

"How are we going to lower him in it?" Jug head asked.  
"We could lower him from a tree at the beach." Lacinega said.

"But in what water-there's no water by the trees?" Velma asked.

"We could use this bucket." Angelica says as she struggled to pull the big, wide and long bucket out of the corner.

"Wait to go Angelica- Jug head, Ron grab the bucket and bring it with us!" Debbie says.

 **Meanwhile at the tree.**

"So I rigged the timer to lower him in the bucket and then shock him every three minutes." Jimmy says.

"Great-So this is your last chance before we shock you, tell us how to get off this island!" Kim says.

"I`m not telling you!" Reggie says.

"Lower him!" Kim say.

Reggie screams in pain as he is pulled up.

"Do you want to tell me now?!" Kim asked.

"Nope." Reggie said in pain

"Fine will be back in three hours to see if you change your mind- come on guys." Kim says.

 **Meanwhile at the beach (With Kim, Debbie, Alisa, Betty, Ginger, Courtney, Macie, Monique, Velma and Daphne)**

"So do you still like Jamie O?" Courtney asked.

Alisa looks at Ginger and then says. "No."

"WHAT- why what happen?!" Debbie asked.

"I figured Ginger is one of my closest friend if me liking him caused me to do that then I don't want to like him anymore."

"What did she do to her?" Velma asked.

"She knocked the crap out of her!" Monique said.

"Monique!" Kim yells.

"What she did!"

"It's fine!" Ginger said.

"Wow."

"Yeah and she flew and when I say flew I mean flew like a bird way over there!" Monique says pointing

"Whhhaaat- remind me not to make her mad!" Daphne said.

"As tough as Miranda is when she and Alisa was fighting I was scared for her!" Betty said

"Yeah I know, I was scared for her when she kicked Susie I was thinking oh heck no she's about to die!" Ginger says.

"Can we not talk about that part because I`ll get mad all over." Alisa said.

"And we don't want that!" Velma said.

"Can I confess something?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah sure." Debbie said.

"Do you remember when I said I had a boyfriend?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah." Alisa says.

"Well I lied."

"So you and Darren aren't dating?" Courtney asked surprised.

"No, not really."

"Why did you lie?" Macie asked.

"Well Darren and I did date but we broke up and I wasn't ready for it to be over." Ginger said.

"Oooh, I know how that goes." Kim said.

"So changing the subject, since we're on the subject of confessions…" Debbie began to say.

"Yes." Betty said.

"Remember how we were always winning during the games." Debbie said.

"Yeah."

"Well in the beginning we were cheating!" Debbie said.

"WHAT?!" Betty yelled in anger.

"How?!" Monique asked.

"Alisa would threw the games for us." Debbie said.

"It was a while ago, the games are over let me calm down!" Betty said to herself.

"Alisa how could you, we were starving I knew you guys weren't that good!" Monique said.

"Don't try and make me look like the bad guy you guys were planning on cheating before I even told them and started cheating for them."

"Why would you lose on purpose how did that benefit you?" Velma asked.

"We gave her food in exchange." Ginger said.

"Well why did you stop cheating?" Velma asked.

"Because Alisa felt bad that you guys were hungry." Debbie says.

"And is that why you gave us that bag of food?" Betty asked.

"Yup." Debbie said.

"I guess I can get over that it was pretty much Karma since we cheated on the first part of the first game." Betty said.

"Well, I guess I should tell you about your cardigan." Betty said.

"What about my cardigan?!" Debbie asked snatching her cardigan off.

"Never mind!"

"Anyways I think it's time to check on Reggie to see if he's ready to talk now." Kim says.

"Oh right the time has went by real fast!" Debbie says.

"Go get the other guys and will meet you over there." Daphne said.

 **Meanwhile back with Reggie**

"So Reggie are you going to talk now?!" Penny asked.

"Neeeevveeer!" Reggie said shaking in pain.

"I guess will have to come back in two more hours." Penny says walking away.

"WAIT, WAIT!"

"Are you going to tell us how to get off this island?!" Spinelli asked.

"I can't!"

"Eh, suit yourself will be back in two hours." Spinelli said.

 **Back at the beach (Jamie O, Archie, Fred, Shaggy, Ron, Danny)**

"You know the chick click is probably talking about us as we speak." Shaggy says.

"Who are the chick click?" Jamie O asked

"The girls."

"What's up with these clique names the awesome clique, the chain gang, and now the Chick click, I see Kim's been rubbing off on you." Ron says.

"Man whatever."

"See you already sound like a girl." Ron says.

"So I have a question, if you didn't have a girl friend who would you date?" Archie asked.

"It has to be someone on the island?" Fred asked.

"Only girls on the island." Jamie O said.

"Hmm okay well Veronica and Bonnie are pretty cute."

"Good luck, Veronica is so high maintenance." Archie says.

"So why do you date her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."

"So maybe you shouldn't date her." Shaggy says.

"So who would you date Jamie O?" Archie says changing the subject.

"Hmm Alisa is pretty cute, and so is Courtney and Debbie."

"Three friends you're going to out due Archie." Fred said.

"Shut up!" Archie said.

 **Meanwhile with Arnold and his guy friends from Ps 118 and Tj and his friends.**

"I`m sorry about calling you an orphan, I know I already said I was sorry but I`m just so embarrassed that I even sunk that low." Tj said.

"What happened to your parents?" Gretchen asked.

"They died, when I was little my parents went on this last adventure and never came back and when I was in the fifth grade my class and I went on a trip to the place my parents were supposed to go and I found out they died trying to save the people they went out there to help." Arnold said sadly.

"So are you in foster care or something?" Gus asked.

"No I live with my grandparents."

 **Meanwhile back with part of the Chick Clique.**

"You want to know something funny about Alisa getting over Jamie O?" Betty asked.

"What?" Macie asked.

"Jamie O likes her." Betty says.

"You know I thought that too!" Alisa said.

"How did you know betty?" Debbie asked.

"I know boys."

"So much that you still haven't figured out Archie will never choose between you and Veronica." Velma said.

"Don't say that!"

"Why not it's true!" Courtney said.

"It is not!"

"Hey Betty, can I talk to you?" Archie asked walking up.

"Um- sure." Betty says

"What is it Archie?" Betty says as she walks off with Archie.

"It's about us."

"What about us?"

"I think we should break up." Archie says digging his foot into the sand.

"YYYour breaking up with me?" Betty stuttered.

"I`m afraid so."

"But why?" Betty asked fighting back tears

"You deserve to be with someone who could be with you and only you." Archie said.

"Okay I understand." Betty says walking away.

"I hope we could still be friends." Archie says pulling her back by arm.

"Yeah sure whatever." Betty say yanking her arm and walking back to her group.

"What's wrong with you?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing." Betty says emotionless as she sits down.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I`m fine."

"What did Archie want?" Debbie asked.

"Nothing."

"Well when I went to bring the kids back Jamie O came up when they were leaving and he totally started flirting with me which was totally weird so I suggested we race back ." Alisa says.

"Alisa stop, I think there's something wrong." Monique said.

"She said she was fine."

"But clearly she's not." Courtney said.

"But if she wanted to talk about it then she would." Alisa says.

"Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not sitting here?" Betty asked getting up.

"Where are you going?" Debbie asked.

"I`m going to get the other guys, it's getting late we should probably ask Reggie again."

 **Meanwhile back with Reggie.**

"Reggie could you please tell us how to get off this island?" Lila asked politely.

"I can't."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T, YOU LURED US ON THIS ISLAND AND FORCED US TO FIGHT IN LIFE THREATING INSANE GAMES FOR FOOD FOR SIXTEEN DAYS DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT DOES TO A PERSON MENTALLY, AND WE ASK YOU ONE SIMPLE QUESTION AND YOU CAN'T ANSWER US?!" Lila says snapping.

Everyone stood there in complete shock that Lila out of all people finally snapped.

"You don't understand …"

"NO I UNDER STAND, WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IS THAT WHEN WE GET OFF THIS ISLAND I`M CALLING THE POLICE AND YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL! Lila continues to yell.

"You probably should have told him that after he told us how to get off this island." Tj said.

"No you don't understand I don't know how to get off this island." Reggie says.

"What do you mean you don't know how to get off this island you're the host." Cindy says.

"I am but I work for HER she is the host too, she knows how to get off this island I just did her dirty work."

"Who Is SHE?" Jamie O asked.

"You don't know it's so obvious." Reggie says.

"If it was that obvious why don't we know?" Archie asked.

"Maybe you guys aren't as smart as you think."

"We figure out about you." Timberly says.

"No Donnie figured me out."

"If you don't tell us in five seconds who you're working with or for I'm going to lower you back into the water and shock you!" Miranda says.

"You don't scare me!" Reggie says laughing.

"Oh I don't?!" Miranda asked as she lowered Reggie.

"Okay, Okay!"

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING WITH?!" Patty yells.

"ITS, Its…"

"It?" Sheen asked.

"It's Dodie." Reggie says as Ginger, Macie, Courtney, Miranda and Mipsy stood there in shock.

"DODIE?!" Carl and Debbie yells.

"Wait whose Dodie?" Carl asked.

"Dodie is Macie and My ex best friend." Ginger said still shocked.

"Why aren't you guy's friends anymore?" Bonnie asked

"Dodie was always a wannabe be who was always jealous of Ginger." Courtney says.

"Oh my, it's getting late and the cabins are so far!" Rhonda says.

"Well we could sleep in our old tree houses." Phoebe suggest.

"All of us?" Zoey asked.

"Well we do have three of them." Kim says.

"Fine with me!" Libby says.

"Yeah me too." Dijonay says.

"Well that settles it will look for Dodie in the morning." Betty says.

Looks like Reggie wasn't working alone... are you suprised?see you guys on Monday with the next chapter have a good day, night or evening depending on when you read this...


	20. Chapter 20

**(Day 18)**

"WAKIE, WAKIE!" Timberly yelled waking people up.

"Why are you so happy?" Dijonay asked whipping her eyes.

"Todays the day we find Dodie and go home!" Timberly says excitedly.

"Oh to have childlike faith." Bonnie says turning around.

"Come on guys we might get off this island today you just have to have a little faith." Eugene says.

"Eugene what are you doing over here- we're supposed to be over there with the guys?" Veronica asked.

"I was but then I went for a walk, and then I got tired and I was closer to this tree house so I came in here." Eugene explains.

"Eugene go wake up the guys and tell them to meet us in our cabins." Debbie says.

"Okay!" Eugene says joyfully.

"That too much happiness for one person." Dijonay says.

 **Meanwhile at the Cabins**

"So Reggie how do we get to Dodie?" Dijonay asked.

"Oh so now you need me." Reggie says as Jamie O and Archie restrained him.

"Let's not start this again, we don't have the time!" Dijonay says.

"Then you should be doing what I want!" Reggie states.

"Do you want to go back the shocking?" Spinelli ask.

"NO, NO – I`ll show you!" Reggie yells.

"Lead the way, Jamie O, Archie let him go." Kim says.

"And if you do anything stupid I will kick your butt faster than you could think of what to do next." Kim continues.

"Fine, fine no need to be so violent." Reggie says walking out of the cabin as everyone followed.

As Reggie led them out of the cabin he took them about a mile north of the cabins and two miles from the beach. When finally he stopped for a second and then continues to walk another mile by this time everyone was getting annoyed and tired when all of a sudden they stop in front of a gated building with barbed wire around the top of the gate.

"Why did we stop?" Gretchen asked.

"Where here." Reggie said.

"Are we still on the same island?" Jug Head said looking around.

"We are."

"So how do we get in?" Gerald asked.

"Stand back." Reggie says.

"Remember Reggie one stupid move!" Kim says as they all stepped back.

"And you'll be on me like white on rice, I know!" Reggie says as he stepped on a floor panel and the gate opened.

"RUN-we only have 30 seconds to get in before it closes! Reggie says.

"You only have to tell me once!" Penny says as she and the others run in.

But as everyone ran in Reggie runs in after them and the door closes while he was in the door way.

"Guys help!" Reggie yells.

"I say we leave him!" Libby says.

"Yeah me too!" Carl agrees.

"Noo we can't do that, we might need him later!" Courtney says.

"Courtney's right!" Kim says.

"Alright!" Libby says rolling her eyes as Archie and Fred pulled them out the door.

"Which room is she in?" Betty asked as they approached the forier.

"I think she's in that one!" Reggie says pointing.

"Alright let's go!" Angelica says.

"I don't think we should just rush in there." Reggie says.

"Reggie's right – wait why shouldn't we rush in there?" Stinky asked.

"Because we don't know what she has back there she could be waiting on us and this could all be a setup, let me come in first." Reggie says.

"I don't think so Reggie, how do we know you're not in there warning her?" Kim asked.

"You don't you`ll just have to trust me!" Reggie says.

"Trust you why would we trust you, you're part of the reason we're on this island!" Mipsy says.

"I know I know but you have to trust me on this one!" Reggie says.

"You have two seconds and then where coming in!" Kim says.

"Alright two seconds." Reggie says walking into the room.

"Hey Betty are you okay, you seem down." Archie says.

"I`m fine Archie." Betty says.

"You know if there's something wrong you could tell me-right?"

"Archie I`m fine, you can go back with your 'boys' and talk about who you'd date on this island" Betty says.

"You know about that?" Archie says blushing.

"Yup, Shaggy told me." Betty says.

"Don't pay any attention to that that was just stupid boy talk." Archie says.

"Archie I`m fine now can you please go away."

"Fine, I`ll see you later." Archie says walking away.

 **Meanwhile in the room.**

"Oh Reggie you scared me-what took you so long to get back." Dodie says Turing around in her big chair away from the monitors.

"I got lost."

"Oh, well I can't seem to find bravery or unstoppable." Dodie says looking back at the screen.

"About that!" Reggie says nervously.

"DODIE BISHOP!" Ginger yelled as they rushed through the door.

"Ginger, Macie, Courtney!" Dodie says shocked.

"You brought them here- they won't be happy!" Dodie says.

"I had no choice."

"And neither do you, tell us how do we get off this island!" Ginger yells.

"Oh ginger, do you really expect me to tell you that after you ditched me for Courtney?!"

"I didn't ditch you, you betrayed me you were never a good friend Dodie."

"I wasn't a good friend you weren't a good friend none of this matters because you are never going home- didn't you read the words the fire made?"

Just then Miranda walked behind Dodie and tasered her in her lower back.

"MIRANDA!" Monique yelled.

"What she wasn't going to tell us-Girls grab her!" Miranda said.

"Where did you even get that from?" Kim asked as Debbie and her grabbed dodie.

"I found it!" Miranda says twirling the gun.

"Wwwhat happened?" Dodie says waking back up.

"How do you get off this island?!" Macie yelled.

"Why should I tell you?" Dodie asked.

"Miranda!" Macie calls as Miranda took out the Taser.

"Okay, okay I don't know!" Dodie yells.

"How do you not know?" Tj asked.

"I don't know they do." Dodie says.

"Who are THEY, you keep saying they." Ron says.

"The blue people." Dodie says.

"Drakken!" Kim says as Penny says.

"The GROSS SISTERS!

"Gross sisters?" Kim asked.

"Drakken- what's a drakken? Penny asked.

"Drakken is my archenemy- who are the gross sisters."

"The Gross sisters are bullies in my town."

"As mean as they might be this has Drakken written all over it- right Ron!"

"She's right- but where's shego drakken could never pull this off without her."

"That's right, was the other person with the blue person a green woman?" Kim asked.

"No they were all blue." Dodie says.

"SEE THE GROSS SISTERS!" Penny says.

"YESS THAT'S THEM!" Dodie yells.

"See I told you!" Penny says.

"Penny not now!" Alisa says

"Where can we find them?" Monique asked.

"There in there!" Dodie says pointing to the door next to them.

"Before we go can I ask one question?" Aj asked.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"How did you not see us coming with all these cameras? Aj asked pointing to the monitors.

"The Cameras are only on the beach."

"Are we done now?" Debbie asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go." Kim says.

 **Meanwhile in the other room.**

"This is the life we should have thought about this a long time ago!" Nubia says kicking back in her chair.

"I mean we just sit back and relax and let those two idiots do our dirty work." Nubia continues.

"Nubia!" Dijonay yells as they walked into the room.

"This time you guys went too far!" Sticky yells.

"And who's going to stop us- you?" Nubia asked as Miranda walked behind her and tasered her but it didn't hurt her.

"Is that all you got?!" Nubia laughed as Helga, Spinelli and Patty walked behind all three of them and hit them over the head.

"Or we could have done that." Vince said.

"Guys it's getting dark!" Donnie signs as he looks out the window.

"We should be getting back to the cabins before it gets too late." Debbie suggest.

"But what are we going to do with them?" Tj asked.

"Hmm- alright Spinelli, Patty, Helga, Maranda, Herald and Mikey bring the Gross sisters two for each girl and will figure it out what exactly to do with them when we get back to the cabin." Debbie says.

"Alright you heard the lady!" Helga says.

 **Back in the cabin**

"So what are we going to do with them they're going to wake up soon?" Alisa asked as she sat on the bed.

"There's a vault behind that door!" Susie says.

"How do you know?" Phoebe asked.

"We were playing in there once."

"So that settles it were putting them in there." Kim says.

Danny walks over to the door and opens it.

"Put them in gently." Debbie says as they just tossed them in.

"Or you could do that." Debbie says.

"Wait you're not going to leave me in here, I helped you get to dodie!" Reggie yells.

"Eh, we can't risk it." Helga says slamming the door.

"So now what?" Jamie O asked.

"I guess we go to sleep now." Alisa says.

"Sounds good to me!" Zoey says stretching.

"Then will see you guys in the morning?" Debbie asked.

"Uh yeah see you then!" Betty says.

Thank you for reading this far means a lot! see you guys Wednesday!


	21. Chapter 21

**(Day 19)**

"Hey Ronny can I talk to you?" Archie asked.

"Sure Archiekins." Veronica says.

"Can you not sound so happy?" Archie asked.

"Why not?"

"Because I`m breaking up with you!" Archie says.

"What why?!" Veronica asked.

"It's just – I don't think I'm the best person for you."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes that's what I just said."

Veronica says nothing and turns around to walk away.

"We can still be friends right?"

"Sure." Veronica turns around and says.

"Hey guys they're ready to talk!" Gus says walking out of the cabin.

"We'll be in there in a minute!" Archie says.

"Are you okay Ronny?"

"Yeah, I will be." Veronica says as she walks into the cabin.

 **Inside the Cabin**

"I`m kind of sick of asking this question but I guess it's a much needed question so I`ll ask you again, HOW DO WE GET OFF THIS ISLAND?!" Archie asked.

"She's not going to answer you." Nubia says referring to her sister Olei.

"Why not?!" Jimmy asked.

"Because she doesn't talk-ever, I do all the talking so if you want to know anything you have to ask me." Nubia says.

"Okay Nubia how do we get off this island?" Archie asked.

"I don't know." Nubia says giving an evil smile.

"Why doesn't anybody know how to get off this island?!" Ginger asked angrily as she paced back and forth.

"All we know is what HE hired us to do." Nubia says.

"And what exactly did HE hire you to do?" Mipsy asked.

"He hired us to make sure these two idiots did what they were supposed to and to finish his plans."

"These two idiots so Reggie knew about you?" Dijonay asked.

"No but we knew about him whenever we had a problem with Reggie we told Dodie who told him."

"Wait a minute he hired you to finish his plans he's a he – who hired you?" Jimmy asked.

"Professor Finbar Calamitous." Nubia says.

"I KNEW IT!" Jimmy says.

"Who's Professor Finbar Calamitous?" Angelica asked.

"And if he's so smart then why does he have to have all these people do his dirty work?" Sid asked.

"What's smarter than having other people do your dirty work?" Kim asked.

"Professor Finbar Calamitous is my archenemy and one of the most brilliant evil genius in the world." Jimmy says.

"If he's so brilliant why haven't I ever heard of him?" Gretchen asked.

"Maybe you're not as smart as you think." Jimmy says.

"Anyways so how do we get to him? Macie asked.

"You go back to the building and you go up the stairs or the elevator and you go through the door on your right and he should be in there." Nubia says.

"Why should we believe you?" Rhonda asked.

"You shouldn't but then again I know where you can find the guy who knows how to get off the island sooo…"

"Good point!" Sheena says.

"Wait guys." Zoey says.

"What?" Alisa says as they turn around.

"How do we know that this is the person we need to go to knows how to get off this island, first we thought Reggie knew then it was Dodie, then it was The Gross sisters now it's this Professor Calamitous who's next?" Zoey asked.

"Nubia said he was the one who knew how to get off this island." Chester says.

"Yeah and Reggie also said Dodie knew and Dodie said The Gross sister knew and now the Gross sisters are saying this Professor Calamitous knows." Zoey repeated.

"So you think they're lying?" Kim asked.

"What I`m saying is each person is working for one person and they don't know about the person that they are working for is working so it's like a chain of people and we're getting nowhere!" Zoey says.

"Zoey is right guys." Phoebe says.

"I agree she is right about them not truly knowing who knows how to get off this island but what if he really is the one to know- or maybe he's not maybe he's working for someone but at least we're one step closer." Debbie says.

"I don't see it like that, I see it as we're in the exact same position that we were in for the past couple of days." Zoey says.

"Zoey I`ll promise you something that I promised Arnold and my team the first day we got here."

"And what is that?"

"We will get off this island!" Debbie said.

"So Nubia you said it's in that same building on the second floor and he's in the door to our right?" Arnold asked.

"Yes."

"Alright guys let go!" Debbie ordered.

"But what are we going to do with them?" Tj asked.

"Put them back in the vault." Kim ordered.

"Guys can we just take a break from all this searching at least for a day or two?" Courtney asked.

"A break does sound good!" Rhonda says as Bonnie and Veronica agreed.

"Fine just for two days and then we go back to search for professor calamitous." Betty says.

"Yay let's go back to the beach!" Courtney says grabbing her swimsuit.

"Wait for me!" Lacienega says jumping up.

"Go get your Swim suit! Bonnie says as she walks out the door.

"I`m glad they found each other!" Helga says.

"Who?" Gretchen asked.

"The Prats."

"Who are the Prats?" Cindy asked.

"Courtney, Rhonda, Bonnie, Lacienega and Veronica."

"What's a prat though?" Cindy asked confused.

"Pretty Brats, Prats."

"Oh I get it, that's funny and clever!" Cindy says laughing.

"You know they couldn't be friends in the real world right." Alisa says.

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"Because they're personalities are too much alike they'll bump heads, in their heads they are all queen Bee's and there only room for one queen Bee."

"This is true!" Penny said laughing.

"I love you guys I don't know why we were ever enemy's." Debbie says.

"Yeah me either." Penny says.

"I do- it's because we were forced to play in these stupid games for our food which meant some of us starved which caused tension between the two groups." Miranda said.

Everyone quickly stop talking.

"Thanks for remind us Miranda!" Dejonay says.

Thank you for reading my story so far see you guys Monday


	22. Chapter 22

**(Day20)**

Betty sat on a log picking on the ground with a stick, not over the fact Archie broke up with her. She wanted the ground to swallow her up so she didn't have to feel this way.

Veronica walked up to Betty. "Hey"

"Hey" Betty said slowly still looking at the ground.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You should know Archie broke up with me."

"Really He broke up with me too."

"How do you do it, How can you get over it so quickly."

Veronica sat there deep in thought about what Betty said. After a while Veronica finally responded. "You know it's not easy to get over someone but if you look on the bright side you're single and you have freedom to do whatever you want without someone holding, you back from what you want to do, There's other fish in the sea Betty, you just have to realize it."

"You know what Veronica that was very mature of you to say that."

Veronica flipped her hair. "Maybe I've been on this island too long."

The both laughed.

"Hey I need to go into the jungle and get something For Jimmy, Do you want to come with?" Veronica says getting up off the log.

"Sure I need a walk to free my Mind." Betty said.

They both start to walk to the jungle in silence and once they got there, Betty breaks the silence

"So what does Jimmy exactly need and what is he trying to build."

"He wants me to get a specific plant called Acetite, It's supposed to create a smoke that will knock down the force field when you burn it."

"Do you even know what it looks like?"

"Yeah its light purple and baby blue."

Clever to get a flower to destroy the force field, Smart yet Futile." A mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?" Betty asked as she backed up and looked around.

"Just going to give you girls a heads up, I sent someone or something to destroy the flower, we'll see if you guys will get off this island, Good luck."

"We have to hurry and get that flower!" Betty said.

So they break into a run to get to the flower even though they don't know where there going until they saw the flower ahead them.

"I knew we were going to get the flower before them." Veronica said out of breath.

Veronica walks up and picks the flower, she stood there victoriously, when all of a sudden they heard footsteps come from behind them, Veronica turned around only to have the flower taken from her hand and kicked in gut hard, she flew back but only a couple feet.

The person was dressed in all black, so they couldn't tell who it was, that person started to run with the flower until Betty basically tackled the mysterious person down and started wrestling to get the flower out of her hand. The person kicked Betty off of them and got up and tried to run with the flower again only to be blocked by Veronica and then Betty. Once, the person realized they weren't going anywhere, they crumbled the flower in their hand and blew it in their faces.

Veronica and Betty feeling drowsy collapsed on to the ground and fell asleep.

"Goodnight ladies." The person said as it walked away like a boss.

 **Meanwhile over with Jamie O and Alisa.**

"Jamie O stop- I told you I don't like you anymore!" Alisa says pulling away from him.

"But we both know you didn't mean it!" Jamie O says.

"Now how do you know that?" Alisa says flirtatiously.

"Because your eyes says a different story."

"Oh really what are they saying?" Alisa says looking up.

"You're eyes are saying kiss me and your posture says go away."

"Oh really." Alisa says.

"Mmhmm." Jamie o says looking down at her.

"Well then I think you should listen to my eyes." Alisa says biting her bottom lip and playing with her hair.

"I knew you would say that." Jamie O Says cupping Alisa's chin and lifting her head up as Alisa steps on her toes and they both share a long kiss when all of a sudden they hear a branch break, Alisa's head quickly snaps back.

"Who's there?" Alisa asked.

"Hello?" Jamie O says pushing Alisa behind him.

"Dejonay?" Alisa says stepping from behind Jamie O.

"Oh HEY girl go on back to what you guys were doing don't mind me!" Dijonay says ratchetly.

"Dijonay what are you doing here?" Alisa asked.

"Oh I was sent to go find Veronica and Betty have you seen them?"

"Noo Dijonay." Jamie O says.

"Alright, now you two go back kissing!"

"DIJONAY!" Alisa yells.

"Alright, alright I`m leaving." Dijonay says throwing her hands up.

"Dijonay!" Alisa calls.

"Yes?" Dijonay says turning around.

"You didn't see anything."

"GIRL that ain't none of my business." Dijonay says walking away.

"Now where were we?" Jamie O says grabbing Alisa's chin.

"No we can't we need to get back to the group." Alisa says turning and walking away as Jamie O stayed behind and kicked the sand in anger.

 **Back with Veronica and Betty**

"Girl wake up." Dijonay said slapping Betty and Veronica in their faces

"What happened?" Veronica asked waking up.

"I don't know but did you guys get the flower."

"No we were attacked by someone in black." Betty said.

They tell Dijonay what happened and the mysterious voice they heard.

"Hmm weird –welp we have to get back to camp and tell the others what happened and could we walk fast this jungle gives me the creeps."

Dijonay, Veronica and Betty walked through the Jungle at a quick pace, Dijonay wasn't the only one creeped out by the Jungle.

"Where's the flower?" Jimmy asked.

"About that- somebody grabbed it out of Veronica's hand and crumbled it and blew it in our faces, next thing we knew it we were being woken up by Dijonay." Betty says.

"That's because Acetite also has sleeping powder in it." Gretchen says.

"Well that would explain it!" Veronica said.

"There was also so a voice, we heard in the jungle." Betty said.

"Professor calamitous probably has this place wired."

"Very good Jimmy you figured it all out and just to let you guys know, you will not leave the island, you will be here for the rest of your lives." The mysterious voice said evilly.

"We have to get off this island, did you hear what this voice said"

"What are we going to do now?" Alisa asked.

"We're going to figure out a new plan." Jimmy says pointing to the brain gang.

"Okay then what are us normal people going to do?" Alisa says rephrasing her question.

"You could get us what we need."

"Which is?" Alisa asked.

"We'll let you know when we figure what we're going to do next."

"Only if I had Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy whispered to Eliza.

"What can they do with the butterfly net over the island?" Eliza wondered.

"You're right."

"Why can't they just go through the holes?" Danny asked.

"You know I always wondered that." Timmy said.

"Doesn't matter right now we have to worry about the task at hand." Eliza said.

As they were discussing what to do, they didn't know a shadowy figure in the jungle watching them, then speaking in a walkie talkie.

"Everything is going according to plan."

Thank you all for sticking around this long and reading my story this far ... and no that flower i mentioned doesn't exist, but I'm sure we all knew that lol i think i looked on the back of a nail polish remover bottle for the name lol anywho have a good day, night or evening depending on when you read this


	23. Chapter 23

**(Day 21)**

Kim wakes up to the sight of her bed room in confusions looking around realizing it was all a dream she quickly climbs out of her bed and rushes over to her bed room door when she opens the door and steps outside but when she stepped out she was no longer in her house ,she was back in the jungle when she hears her mom call her name she runs towards her voice as she came to a pause what she saw made her stomach turn, It was Reggie he was standing behind her mother with a sharp knife with an evil smile across his face as he slit her mother's throat.

"NOOOOO!" Kim yelled running toward her mother as Reggie dropped her and slowly walked away.

"KIM, KIM WAKE UP!" Alisa said shaking Kim's resting body.

"Huh?" Kim says waking up.

"You were screaming in your sleep and you looked funny!" Timberly said laughing.

"What where am I?" Kim says sitting up on her arm with her messy hair.

"Um we're on the Bermuda Island." Penny says weirdly.

"What?!"

"We we're lured here twenty-one days ago and forced to play buzzer games." Dijonay says.

"Huh?" Kim says looking around.

"Kim are you okay?" Debbie asked worried.

"Wait so I`m not at home?"

"Um, No." Eliza says as everyone looked at Kim with concern.

"Then it was all a dream." Kim says sitting up straightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah nothing a cold shower can't fix." Kim says jumping out of bed in her night gown.

"So back to what I was saying, Lacinega, Bonnie, Courtney and I were talking and we think we deserve a girl's day!" Veronica says.

"You know what, I think we do!" Debbie agrees.

"A girl's what?" Herald asked in disgust.

"A girl's day you idiot." Helga says rudely.

"I don't want a girl's day!" Herald says.

"That's perfect because you're not invited." Ginger said.

"Yeah it wouldn't be a girls day if you were invited it would be a girls and herald day." Zoey says.

"So what are we supposed to do while you guys have your 'girl's day'" Tj asked.

"I don't know have a guy's day?" Cindy said.

"Alright if you don't want to hang out with me all you had to do is say so no need to ban all the other guys." Archie says.

"Archie get over yourself." Eliza says.

"So that means Donnie has to come with us too!" Ron says.

"Uh duh he's a guy too!" Debbie says.

"And where are we exactly supposed to go?" Arnold asked.

"In bravery's cabin." Patty says.

"That's not fair Patty gets to stay!" Sid says.

"Why would she go with you guys?" Bonnie asked.

"Because she's not a girl." Sid says.

"Then what is she?" Monique asked.

"She's a patty."

"Sid get out!" Cindy says throwing a pillow at him.

"Yeah get out!" Libby says as her and the rest of the girls threw their pillows too.

"Alright, alright we're leaving!" Sid said trying to block the pillows.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as she walked out the bathroom with her robe on cleaning out her right ear with a towel.

"Where having a girl's day or something like that." Spinelli says.

"Oh how fun!" Kim says running and flopping on her bed.

"Alright what's first?" Kim asked putting her hands between her legs.

"Well I was thinking of putting face mask on!" Debbie suggested.

"A face what?!" Spinelli asked.

"I am not putting anything on my face!" Helga says.

"Come one it will be fun, we all have to or you'll ruin the girls day." Courtney says.

"Even you Miranda!" Courtney continues.

"Fine!" Miranda and Helga said in unison.

"Okay so get the stuff!" Daphne says.

"I didn't agree to nothing!" Spinelli says.

"Come on Spinelli if I`m doing it you have to too!" Miranda says.

"Nope, I refuse to do anything girly!" Spinelli says folding her arms.

"Come on nobody will ever know!" Penny says.

"Yeah just do it for today!" Nadine begged.

"Alright, alright but if you tell anyone I will deny, deny, deny!"

"Yeah yeah, you're first!" Mipsy says passing the bowl to her.

"What do I do with it?" Spinelli asked looking down the bowl.

"You rub on your face silly!" Sheena says.

"This stuff stinks!" Spinelli says as she slowly rubs it on her face.

"Alright Phoebe your next!" Debbie says.

"Okay. "Phoebe says as she takes her glasses off.

An hour goes by and the bowl happened to make it around the entire circle and everyone was covered in a face mask and was now painting each other's nails.

"Now what?" Phoebe asked as she got her toe nails painted.

"How about we play truth or dare!" Libby suggest.

"I don't know, not everyone will participate and if they do they'll chicken out by always picking truth." Kim says.

"This is true- how about if we think that person is choosing truth too much then we ban them from picking truth anymore." Penny says.

"Yeah sounds good to me!" Kim says.

"Or I could punch them!" Miranda says.

"No, Miranda you're not going to punch anyone." Patty says.

"So we're playing?" Libby asked.

"Sure." Betty said.

"Yay I love truth or dare!" Timberly yells in excitement.

"Ohh I forgot about them, I don't think we should play anymore." Debbie says.

"Oh come on Debbie we won't ask or dare anything bad!" Courtney says.

"Alright, alright."

"Alright who's first?" Veronica asked.

"Me, me!" Angelica says.

"Alright Angelica truth or dare?" Veronica asked.

"Um dare." Angelica says.

"I dare you to go play with Susie and Timberly over on you bed until we tell you to stop or the game is over whichever comes first."

"OKAY!" Angelica says.

"Oh that was a good one!" Zoey says.

"Okay now for the real game!" Veronica says.

"Pick someone!" Spinelli says.

"Okay-I choose you Spinelli." Veronica says.

"Okay I pick dare!"

"I dare you to let Courtney give you a girly makeover and you have to keep it on for the rest of the day!"

"You're evil!" Spinelli says squinting her eyes.

"Alright it's Spinelli's turn!" Kim says.

"Okay, um- Eliza truth or dare?"

"Truth." Eliza says confidently.

"What is your deepest darkest secret?"

Eliza's heart practically stopped.

"My deepest darkest secret?" Eliza asked.

"That's what I said."

"I talk to my pet chimpanzee- like a lot." Eliza says as everyone stared at her in silence.

"Well okay who's next?" Kim asked.

"Um Lila- truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Do you like stinky?" Eliza asked as Lila blushed.

"Oh come on we all knew that- next." Monique says.

"Penny- truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What should I ask her?" Lila asked looking around.

"Do you like sticky as more than a friend?" Mipsy asked.

"Sticky- of course not!" Penny says laughing.

"You better not sticky's mine!" Dijonay says.

"Does he know that?" Bonnie asked.

"Alright alright Penny you go next!" Kim says.

"Helga truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Tell us something that you have NEVER told anyone." Penny says.

"My mom is an Alcoholic." Helga says with a straight face.

"Oh my gosh is she really?!" Penny asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Really- I never knew that!" Debbie said.

"That's because I never told anyone not even Phoebe who's been my best friend for like ever." Helga says.

"Okay Helga who do you choose."

"Hmm it has to be someone good, Veronica, truth or dare?" Helga asked with an evil smirk.

"Dare!"

I dare you to go in your bag and put on the dirtiest clothes you have and wear it for the rest of the day." Helga says.

"I change my mind Helga your evil, but I like it!" Spinelli says as Courtney took her hair out of the pigtails.

"Eww I can't do that!"

"You have to you chose dare." Kim says.

"Alright alright." Veronica says unzipping her bag.

"Who's next?" Eliza asked.

"Oh- right, um someone who hasn't gone yet GINGER- truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Would you date anyone on this island?"

"Uh yeah." Ginger says blushing.

"WHO?!"

"Only one question per truth." Ginger says smiling.

"Okay-Cindy truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear someone else's underwear or boxers on your head for the rest of the day."

"That is so gross!"

"You have to do it- and here's one of the guys boxers!" Mipsy says.

"Ewww!" Cindy says as she puts the boxers on her head.

"Alright I choose Sheena!" Cindy says.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to stand on your head for two minutes."

"Oh come on is that the best you can do?" Betty asked.

"Alright, Betty truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you ever get jealous when Archie is with Veronica?" Sheena asked.

"Archie and I broke up."

"Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry it's all the blood rushing to my head I`m sorry!" Sheena says still on her head.

"It`s okay you didn't know."

"Is that why you were sad when you came back from talking to Archie that one day?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah." Betty says looking sad.

"Anyways- Debbie truth or dare." Betty says snapping out of it.

"Mmmm- dare!"

"I dare you to act like you like Archie when this game is over and you can't tell him it was a dare!"

"What that's mean!"

"You chose dare."

"Okay for how long?"

"An hour."

"Piece of cake!" Debbie says.

"I know exactly who I want to pick- Alisa, truth or dare!"

"Truth."

"Is it true you still like Jamie O?"

"DARE!"

"Fine I dare you to answer my question."

"Aw poo I walked right into that." Alisa says.

"Well do you?"

"Who told you?!" Alisa asked exchanging evil glares with Dijonay.

"Told me what?" Debbie asked with a sneaky smirk.

"Answer the question!" Phoebe says.

"Alright its true- I do!"

"Oh my gosh you like Jamie O?!" Lacinega asked shocked.

"Eww you like my brother?!" Timberly turned around and asked.

"Timberly turn around!" Penny says.

"Aww man!" Timberly says turning back around.

"Wait happened to you not liking him anymore because of what you did to Ginger?" Velma asked.

"Well we were in the jungle and he kissed me, and I sort of changed my mind."

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" Gretchen asked in surprised.

"Eww!" Timberly yelled.

"TIMBERLY!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!"

"You kissed him and you didn't tell me?!" Nadine asked.

"OR ME?! Debbie asked.

"Okay how did you know?" Alisa asked.

"Dijonay told me." Debbie said.

"Dijonay- you told me you wouldn't tell anyone!" Alisa yelled.

"Oh girl I could have told you she can't keep her mouth closed!" Penny said.

"Aww that's cute!" Ginger said.

"What is?" Alisa asked.

"You and Jamie O- I hope you guys make each other happy!" Ginger replies.

"Alright my turn!" Alisa says changing the subject.

"Miranda."

"Truth or dare!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to be nice for the rest of the time we're on this island."

"WHAT WE COULD BE ON THIS ISLAND FOR YEARS!" Miranda yells.

"You picked dare!" Alisa says smiling.

"Alright I pick Phoebe, Truth or dare!"

 **Meanwhile over with the guys**

"What do you think the girls are doing?" Gerald asked.

"Probably doing stupid stuff like having a pillow fight." Herald says.

"You know girls don't really do that." Eugene says.

"How do you know?" Sheen asked.

"He doesn't." Chester says.

"Why don't we send Donnie over there to see what they're doing?" Tj suggest.

"That's a great idea, I just made this mini camera out of stuff I found in the beach so we could see what they're doing too!" Jimmy said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Eugene say.

"Why not Eugene?" Ron asked rolling his eyes

"It's spying."

"Forget Eugene, Donnie do you think you could do it?"

"Yeah I think I can." Donnie signed.

"Alright Donnie we're counting on you."

 **Meanwhile with the girls**

"So what are we going to do next?" Gretchen asked.

"Do you guys think we'll ever get off this island?" Kim asked.

"Of course we will what makes you ask that." Debbie wondered.

"Because every time we seem to have a plan to destroy the force field, it gets blown off and every time we find a host, there's always another one and none of them know how to get off this damned island!" Kim said.

The girls just sat there and took in all what Kim just said, even though they wanted to believe they would get off the island, Kim was right and there was no doubt about it.

"Trust me booboo we'll get off this island and no one and I MEAN no one will stop us from getting off this island." Dijonay said.

Kim smiled and hugged Dijonay.

"And you have to believe that." Lila said.

"If you don't you'll end up driving yourself crazy." Phoebe said.

"What's the point of telling yourself something, you know is not true?" Helga asked.

"Well this conversations officially bringing me down." Velma said

"Yeah let's talk about something else." Daphne said.

"Hey can I come back in here, I don't want to hang out with the guys I wanna hang out with my sisters and her friends." Donnie signed.

"Alright Donnie come sit down." Debbie said patting a spot next her.

"Why don't you wanna hang with the guys anymore?" Cindy asked.

"They barely know what I'm saying."

"Has anyone checked on Reggie and them?" Daphne wondered.

"They're fine they ain't going to die." Dijonay said.

 **Meanwhile with the guys**

"Guys Donnie inside." Archie said.

"Come on guys stop fooling around!" Jimmy says.

"Shut up jimmy!" Jamie O said as he continued to wrestle with Vince.

"Kim's in a robe!" Archie said with a straight face.

Everyone quickly got up and ran pushing, shoving and dragging each other trying to get to the monitor first.

"Pigs!" Jimmy says shaking his head in disbelief.

"Move your head is in the way!" Sid said.

"Why does Cindy have my boxers on her head?" Gerald asked with a look of disgust.

 **Meanwhile with the girls**

"Okay let's play a different game!" Zoey said.

"Let's play would you rather! Phoebe suggest

"Okay, explain the rules." Courtney says.

"Okay, so I pick two scenarios and ask you which one you would rather do."

"Alright you go first." Daphne says.

"Hmmm, Miranda would you rather date Archie or Ron?" Phoebe asked.

"Not that Ron's ugly he's just not my type so Archie." Miranda said.

"Now you ask someone."

"Patty would you rather date Mikey or Herald?" Miranda asked.

"Herald."

"Ooh looks like you have some competition Rhonda!" Penny says jokingly.

"Right." Rhonda says laughing.

"My turn- Lacienega would you rather date Jamie O or Fred?"

"Eww neither!"

"Courtney- would you rather date Jamie O or Shaggy?" Lacienega asked.

"Sorry Alisa but Jamie O!"

"I knew you would pick him!" Ginger says giggling.

"How?" Velma asked.

"Because Courtney has a thing for black guys."

"Oh you like the brothers I see you girl?" Dijonay says.

Courtney blushed.

"Alright, Daphne would you rather date Fred or Archie?" Courtney asked.

"Archie!"

"Whhhhhatt?!"

"I think Archie is cute!" Daphne says blushing.

"Eliza would you rather date Arnold or Timmy?" Daphne asked.

"Timmy!"

"I knew you liked him!" Lila says as Eliza blushes

"Monique would you rather date Jug Head or Archie?" Lila asked.

"Archie is a little cocky so I`d have to go with Jug Head."

"Debbie would you rather date Ron or Danny?"

"I can't choose there both cute!" Debbie admitted.

"WHAT you think stoppable is cute?!" Bonnie asked flipping out.

"Fine who would you choose?"

"Defiantly Danny!"

"Alright Kim who would you rather date Ron or Shaggy?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I've always secretly liked- wait what was that?!"

"What was what?" Daphne says standing up.

"You didn't hear that?" Kim asked.

"Hear what?" Daphne asked.

"I better check it out." Kim says running out side as the older girls ran out behind her.

"Can we stop playing with each other now?" Susie asked.

"Yeah." Cindy says as the rest of the girls and Donnie ran behind them.

 **Meanwhile with the Guys**

"She always secretly like who?!" Ron yelled shaking the monitor.

"Guys they left we should go see what's going on outside." Danny suggest.

"Welcome Prisoners your vacation is over, you will now have to abide by the rules MY RULES those games you were playing were just child's play, we tried to be nice to you but you took that for granted now it's over this time you will listen to what I say or else. I see all and I know all you will not get away from me we're smarter then you as a matter of fact we're so smart that as were speaking there are robots behind you to take you away to your cells.

They all quickly turned around to see that what the host said was true. The robots quickly grabbed them, but they wouldn't go without a fight.

"Team Bravery Team Unstoppable ATTACK!" Debbie yells as she grabbed the robot from behind her and threw it.

But as they were fighting back the tables turned on them the robots started to adapt and grew bigger.

"OH CRAP!" Tj yelled as they all turned around and ran but the Robot grabbed Timberly, Donnie, Susie and Angelica.

"Leave them alone they're only children!" Eliza screams.

"Give us Cindy, Kim, Helga, Patty, Spinelli and Jamie O and we'll let them go." The host says.

They looked at the one the host listed and they agreed to go.

"Alright you can have them!" Betty says.

The robots quickly grabs the chosen few.

"It's funny that you choose to trust me I mean with all our history what made you think you could trust me, what makes you think I was really going to leave without the rest of you?" The host says laughing as robots came out of the Jungle and busted through the windows, both teams tried to fight back but there were too many robots and they were finally defeated..

"Well I feel stupid." Jug Head says as the Robots carried them away.

They approached the dirty, nasty looking prison and as they were observing the prison, they started to be carried away to their cells.

"NOO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Cindy yelled as she was thrown in to her cell.

"We already did." The robot said shutting her cell door.

What a set back... being put in a prison... Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and this story so far see you guys next week


	24. Chapter 24

**(Day 22)**

"I want you to reassign cells I don't want anyone that's close to each other next to each other."

"Like who?"

"Like Alisa and Debbie or any of the prats or the brain gang, or Tj and Arnold but most importantly don't let those four little brats near each other, when they're near each other they start plotting and putting their little brains together, it's because of them our plan almost failed especially the boy he could barely talk but he's as wit as a great horned owl anyone who has a close relationship with someone can't be by them."

"The four little brats?"

"Timberly, Angelica, Susie and Donnie you idiot."

"Right because that was obvious- what if they fight me as I take them out their cell."

"Wear a mask and toss sleep gas in their cell before you go in."

"Great plan that's why you're in charge."

"That's right."

"Where am I?!"Arnold asked himself as he looked around.

"GUYS!" Arnold yelled.

"Arnold!" Penny yells.

"What's going on?"

"We got locked in these cells remember."

"Oh man I was kind of wishing this was all a dream!"

"Yeah me too!"

"So are we all on the same floor- all fifty-five of us?"

"Let me check if you could hear my voice yell your name." Penny says.

"Phoebe!"

"Mikey!"

"Sheena!"

"Eliza!"

"Daphne!"

"Debbie!"

"Timmy!"

"Zoey!"

"Susie!"

"Jimmy!"

"Sid!"

"Patty!"

"Courtney!"

"Jug head!"

"Mipsy!"

"Dijonay!"

"Eugene!"

"Libby!"

"Chester!"

"Sticky!"

"Velma!"

"Spinelli!"

"Kim!"

"Gus!"

"Ron!"

"Wait I didn't here Donnie where's Donnie and everyone else?!" Debbie yelled from her cell in a panicking.

"I`m guessing there's either another floor or another building." Jimmy says.

"There is can hear them talking from my cell." Sticky say.

"Can you hear Donnie?!" Debbie asked.

"Yes I can hear Donnie now calm down Debbie!"

"I`ll calm down when I'm back home in my comvee!"

"Well looks like that's not going to happen for a while, now does it little miss Debbie?" Mipsy asked.

"Mipsy!"

"What?"

"Bite me!"

"Someone's a little tense!" Jug Head yells.

"Who would of thought I'd miss the Comvee and traveling in it." Debbie says to herself.

"Guys!" Chester calls out

"Yes?" Velma answers

"Who's in the cell next to me?" Chester asked.

"Chester how would we know that?" Gus asked.

"Well I don't know."

"Arnold what are you doing over there you got quiet all of a sudden." Eliza says.

"I have an idea!" Arnold says.

"Well?" Daphne asked.

"I watched a prison documentary once- don't ask, and they passed messages to the other inmates by sliding notes under their doors attached to a string that way they could pull it back."

"One little problem where are we going to get paper, pen and a string?!" Sid asked.

"Well I have seven pieces of paper and if I rip them in half and everyone writes small we could have more!"

"Arnold." Ron calls.

"Yes."

"Why do you walk around with paper, a pen and a string in your pocket?!"

"You have your secrets and I have mines!"

"With this first paper we could write your name on it so we could know who's next to us for Chester's curiosity and for our escape purposes whenever we find ideas."

"Alright who's first?" Kim asked.

"Well since I have the paper I guess I`ll go first!"

Arnold passed a paper under his door and slid it to the door across from him, then he wrote his name and passed it to the door to his right, they wrote their name and did the same until it got to the end and that person passed it back and the same happened with the other side.

"So it looks like there are fourteen on one side and thirteen people on the other side." Arnold said

"On my side Jimmy is at the end and Phoebe is next then Daphne then Mikey, then Debbie, then Mipsy, then Sid, then Eliza, then Eugene, then Dijonay, then Courtney, then Sticky, Then Libby and then me."

"Across from me is Penny who is next to Susie who is next to Gus, then its Chester, Velma, Then Timmy then Sheena, Then Jug Head, Then Zoey, Then Ron, Then Spinelli, Then Patty, Then Kim." Arnold said then drifting into an awkward silence.

In the mist of all the silence Eugene breaks out singing, annoyed by his continent singing Mipsy finally says something.

"EUGENE-STOP SINGING!"

"I`m just trying to brighten up the mood!"

"Well IT'S NOT and I`m sure we all would agree that we'd all be a lot happier if you SHUT UP!" Mipsy says in anger.

"Girrl leave that boy alone go on and sang if you want!" Dijonay yells.

With Dijonay's encouraging words Eugene starts to sing again this time Libby joins in then Sheena then Ron and soon everyone except Mipsy and Jimmy was singing along and even though none of them could sing and the song was extremely annoying it did help put them in a better mood well most of them Mipsy was in her cell rubbing her temples and banging her head against her wall.

"GUYS, GUYS!" Jimmy yelled as everyone slowly stopped singing.

"Oh thank you Jesus he stopped singing!" Mipsy yells.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Velma asked.

"Donnie still has his Camera on and I still have my monitor!"

"Oh my gosh jimmy I- wait a minute why does my little brother have a camera on him?" Debbie asked.

"Well we kind of sent him in you guys or should I say girls cabin to spy on you guys as we watched via my monitor."

"Oh my gosh we did and said some personal stuff what all did you hear?" Courtney asked.

"Well we saw Kim in her robe..."

"PIGS!" Kim yelled.

"And we pretty much heard everything you said in the game would you rather." Jimmy said.

"Well since the cats out of the bag you think I`m cute Debbie?" Ron asked.

"Oh my gosh." Debbie says covering her face even though no one could see her.

"Well since we're talking about what we heard you really like me Eliza?" Timmy asked.

"I do."

"Aww." Everyone said together.

"Not that I don't like a good love story but can we get back to the point." Jimmy said.

"Yes Jimmy we can get back to the point." Daphne says.

"FUN SUCKER!" Sheena yelled.

"I`m going to ignore that, any who I'm pretty sure Donnie is above me because I could hear him the most."

"And?" Spinelli says.

"And I could tell him to put the camera outside his door because if his door is like mines there is a small hole and since his hand is small he could easily dig a small hole in the dirt and stick the camera in it that way we would know if the robots are coming back."

"Will need code words that way they won't know where saying their coming." Kim says.

"Okay- so what's it going to be?" Jimmy asked.

"How about he make bird sounds!" Susie says.

"I am not going to make bird sounds." Jimmy said.

"I think you should-PIG!" Kim says.

"I wasn't the only one looking, fine I`ll make bird sounds, what will I say to let you know that they're gone."

"Make sheep noises!" Susie suggest.

"Susie I love you!" Kim says laughing.

"Fine."

"Donnie! Donnie!" Jimmy yelled.

"Hey idiot how will you know if he could hear you, you can't see his hand movement." Mipsy says.

"No need to be mean Mipsy!" Patty says.

"Thank you Patty, I already have that under control MIPSY!"

"Donnie if you can hear me take your camera off and put it in front of you so I could see you!" Jimmy yells.

One minute goes by and nothing.

"Donnie- can you hear me?!" Jimmy asked.

 _to be continued..._

 _See you guys next week!_


	25. Chapter 25

Just then Donnie takes the camera off and faces it towards him.

"Good Job Donnie now nod your head if there is a hole by your door."

Donnie nods his head.

"Okay good could everyone hear me?"

Donnie shrugs

"Can you hear me loudly or could you barely hear me?" Jimmy asked.

Donnie nods his head.

"Which one is it is it the first one or the second one if it's the second one put up two fingers and if it's the first one put one finger up."

Donnie holds up one finger.

"Okay so they could probably hear me, what I need for you to do…"

"Donnie what are you doing?" Jimmy asked as he watched as Donnie started bouncing off the walls literally.

"You probably lost his attention Donnie is very Adhd." Eliza explains.

"Donnie I need for you to calm down." Jimmy ordered.

And surprisingly it worked.

"I need you to stick your head out of that hole and dig a small hole in the dirt then I'm going to need you to stick the camera in the hole then cover it with a little dirt so it won't fall, do you understand?"

Donnie nods and does exactly what jimmy asked of him

"Very Good now I`m going to need every one above me if you can hear me talking I`m going to need you to stomp your foot twice." Jimmy said.

For a moment the only foot stomp he heard was Donnie's but a few moments later he could hear all twenty-eight of them stomp at the same time it sort of resembled the sound of thunder it was so loud.

"Good, Donnie stuck his camera out of the door so I could now see your hall when I see a robot coming I will make sounds like a bird and if they're gone I will make sounds like a sheep, that is all for now." Jimmy says.

"That is all for now." Libby says mocking Jimmy.

"Libby shut up."

Everyone was chatting while Jimmy calmly paced back in forth in deep thought about ways to break out and break the force field since confronting the hosts was clearly not working out. Jimmy sticks his hands in his pockets and quickly pulls it out as a few items fell out of his pockets and hit the floor, Jimmy tilts his head as he stares at the items on the ground.

"That's it! Gretchen do you still have those items we found on the beach the other day?!" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy what's going on?" Velma asked concerned.

"Maybe nothing Gretchen do you still have it?"

"Yes but how am I going to get it down to you?" Gretchen asked from the second story.

"That's a good question." Jimmy says as he starts pacing back in forth rubbing his chin.

Jimmy looks up and noticed there was a hole in Donnie's floor and Jimmy's roof.

"That's it you could pass it to Donnie and Donnie and lower it in my room."

"Oh and I have this rubber band that I can use to shoot it to Donnie-, but only one thing." Gretchen says.

"What is it?"

"How do I know what direction Donnie cell is?" Gretchen asked.

Once again Jimmy didn't know the answer so he starts walking back and forth in his cell once again in deep thought, clearly this plan wasn't well thought out.

"GOT it, Donnie stuck his camera out there you could stick your fingers under the door and I could see how close you too are to him with my monitor." Jimmy says.

"Okay tell me when to stick my fingers out." Gretchen says.

"Okay now." Jimmy says as he picks up his monitor.

"Okay got it you are directly –KAKAKA."

"Donnie throw dirt over the camera!" Jimmy yells quietly.

Donnie quickly sticks his hand through the hole and slightly covers it in dirt and quickly snatches his hand back and runs in the corner when his door slowly opens. It was a robot holding a small clear ball in one hand and prison clothes in the other, his cell wasn't the only one that had a robot standing in the door way in fact all fifty five cells hand robots in their door ways. And each person in it had the same reaction as Donnie – weird I know, they all had their backs to the wall in fear, what did they want? They would soon find out the Robots threw the clear balls that happened to have sleeping powder that released when they threw it at the ground, as they slowly fell to the ground and began to lose consciousness the last thing they saw before completely losing consciousness was the robots slowly walking over to them.

.

.

.

I don't know if I ever thanked you guys for reviewing this story so far, if I didn't then I want to take the time to thank you now if I already thanked you I want to thank you again for taking the time out of your day not only to read my story but to review my story too, I really appreciate it!

Alright guys there are three more chapters until you find out whether or not they will finally get off the island, now I have a question for all the Hey as told fans would you like for me to continue this series with a hey as told by rugrats gone wild 3? if they DON`T get off then the third one would be about them either learning to live on the island and then possibly getting off OR if they get off the island in this one the next one will be the after math like how they`re dealing with being off the island, are they traumatized after the whole kidnapping etc but I wont post it if you don't want to read it or not interested in reading it, so this is were I`m going to need all the hey as told fans vote if you can, if you want for me to write a hey as told by rugrats gone wild 3 just say yes you think I should post it, if you don't think I should just write no I don't think you should. My feelings WON`T get hurt I just want to know what YOU GUYS will like. which ever gets the most votes Is what I will do so if you want me to post it make sure you vote, you can either vote in the reviews or pm me it doesn't matter. but just make sure you vote in between now and before I post the last chapter because that is when I will be telling you which one it will be! Now I`m talking too much lol have a good day night or evening depending one when you read this!

See you guys next week!


	26. Chapter 26

**(Day23)**

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Courtney says freaking out as she crawled backwards.

"COURTNEY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Ron yells in concern.

"NOO!"

"What's wrong?!"

"This outfit I have on is hideous!" Courtney says trying to take it off which was hard to do because of the shackles that were now on them.

"Courtney you made me think something was seriously wrong." Ron says rolling his eyes.

"When did they have time to put this on us?" Spinelli asked.

"I`m guessing when they threw those sleep bombs." Velma says.

"I understand why they put the clothes on us but why did they have to put us in shackles we're already in prison!" Debbie says depressed like.

"Someone sounds depressed." Sid said.

"Aren't you, we've been stuck on this island for twenty-three days that's almost a MONTH let's face it we're never getting off this island."

"Don't say that Debbie you just have to believe!" Susie says.

"Yeah we just have to believe!" Eugene agrees.

"I`m done believing, even with that long break from the games I am still emotionally tired I`m drained and I can't do it anymore."

"Debbie you can't give up!" Eliza says.

"Why not?"

"Because you're the reason so many of us has hope will get off this island, you lose hope and so do we!" Eliza says.

"Well I'm sorry Eliza you'll have to find hope in someone else.

"Debbie shut up!" Mipsy yells.

"Excuse me?"

"Sure give up hope if you want to, but just know you're doing exactly what the host wants you to do, I don't know about you but I absolutely loathe him, her, IT so the last thing I will be doing is something THEY want me to be doing." Mipsy says.

"Mipsy is right, Debbie!" Gus yells.

"Wait was Mipsy being nice- we have to keep her away from Miranda more often!" Penny says.

"Jimmy what`s the status on the break out?!" Velma asked.

"Almost done." Jimmy says as he tinkers with the Items on the floor.

"Donnie I`m going to need you to turn the camera towards your door."

With great struggle because of the shackles Donnie turned his camera towards the door.

"DONNIE!" Jimmy yells.

"What's wrong?!" Eliza and Debbie yelled in unison.

"His door..."

"What about it?" Gus asked.

"The robots forgot to close his door!" Jimmy says.

"Oh my gosh- how stupid are they?!" Kim yells.

"We're actually going to home!" Phoebe yells in excitement.

"Not yet we have to break our shackles first!" Jimmy says.

"How are we going to do that?" Mikey asked.

"Bang them on something hard!" Jimmy yelled.

"Aj did you guys hear that up there?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes."

So in unison they all banged there shackles on their arms against the cold hard bench in their cell causing their chains to admittedly fall off, they moved to their legs and once that fell off they all shared a victory cheer.

"Now what?" Courtney asked.

"Now Donnie opens all of our doors and lets us out." Jimmy says.

Donnie opens his door and runs over to Gretchen's door and lets her out and then to Stinky then to Archie and eventually to everyone on the second floor Donnie then ran to the first floor and lets them out.

"What's the plan?" Phoebe ask as they all ran.

"Yeah a plan does sound good right about now." Penny says as they continued to run.

"Plan, right we run to the beach and break the force field forget finding professor calamitous!" Jimmy says.

"Break it with what?!" Betty ask curious.

"With this." Jimmy says pulling his gadget out of his pocket.

"Well how does it work?" Alisa asked.

"You shoot it at the sky and it will explode the force field and the butterfly net!" Jimmy says.

"How are we going to get it that high, I highly doubt any of us could throw that high?" Monique says.

"With Gretchen's rubber band.' Jimmy says as he stretches his hand out for Gretchen's rubber band.

"You're going to need something else." Aj says as they were still running towards the beach.

"Hmmm." Jimmy says.

"I know!" Cindy says.

"Well?" Dijonay says.

"You can make a sling shot."

"Out of what?" Gus asked.

"Out of boards from the tree house!" Phoebe suggested.

"Phoebe you're a Genius!" Ginger said.

 _to be continued..._


	27. Chapter 27

They finally reached the beach.

"Alright Jamie O and Fred you to get three boards from the tree house, Debbie and Veronica I`m going to need you to get me something that will help the boards stick." Jimmy ordered.

"Already taken care of I have a staple gun in my back pocket!" Sheen said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Sheen weirdly.

"I`m not even going to ask." Jimmy said grabbing for the staple gun.

"Aright here you go!" Jamie O says as they passed Jimmy the Boards.

In a few short minutes Jimmy managed to put the sling shot together.

"Hurry up!" Lacienega says impatiently.

"Don't rush him!" Timmy says.

"Guys I can't do this?" Jimmy says.

"Jimmy you have too!" Cindy says.

"No I can't my hands are shaking too much!"

"Probably because the lack of nutrition." Gretchen says.

"Jamie O you do it!" Tj yells.

"Alright!" Jamie O says grabbing the Gadget.

This was it the moment they were all waiting for! Jamie O puts the Gadget in the manmade sling shot and shot it at the sky and as the Gadget hit the sky the butterfly net and the force field fell down.

"Oh my gosh Jamie O you did it!" Alisa yells running over to him and jumping in his arms. But as they were hugging a huge rock hit Jamie O in the back of his head and they both went flying down to the ground

"Jamie O, Alisa are you okay?!" Patty asked as they all rushed over to them.

"JAMIE O, ALISA!" Patty yelled as she flipped them both over.

"Huh?" Alisa asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lacienega asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I am!" Alisa says sitting up.

"What happened?!"Jamie O asked.

"You broke the force field!" Danny says.

"I broke the what?"

"The force field then someone or something hit you guys with a rock." Vince says.

"You didn't see who?" Alisa asked.

"We didn't." Sticky said.

"Wait where the kids are?" Alisa asked as she noticed everyone was there except the kids.

"Oh no not again!" Monique says quickly turning around.

"Come on guys!" Veronica yells as the former Team bravery ran to get off the island.

"Wait you can't leave!" Lila says.

"Why not?" Miranda asked.

"Because they got the kids, and we can't leave them!" Rhonda says.

Miranda rolls her eyes and says "Fine we'll help you find them."

Ginger gasped and put her hand on her chest as she said" I do think she has a heart after all."

"Do you want to find them or not?" Miranda asked.

"We do we do!" Arnold say.

"Then why are you guys just standing there?" Miranda asked.

"Right." Helga says as they began to walk towards the jungle.

 _to be continued..._

 _A/N one more chapter until we find out if they make it out or not! Who's excited?!_


	28. Chapter 28

"It's not over yet!" They hear a mysterious voice saying one that none of them recognized.

"What?" Zoey asked as they stopped dead in their tracks.

"It's not over , this game is never over but I do applaud you for finally breaking the force field very good, but now I have a new game for you it's called find the little kids or they die- you have exactly one hour to find them or else we will kill them!" The Mysterious voice says.

"Great a new game!" Gerald mumbled.

"Alright we don't have much time I have a plan!" Tj says.

"Well." Rhonda says.

"Half of us look for the kids and the other half goes and shut this host down once and for all!" Tj says.

"Where should we look- the ones that are looking for them?" Bonnie asked.

"Everywhere don't leave ant stone unturned!" Jimmy says.

"Which ones are going to go look for the kids and which ones are going to confront the host?" Eliza asked.

"Everyone to next to Betty goes with her to find the kids and everyone else come with me." Jimmy said as each group went in their own direction.

After four miles of running the group finally made it to the building where Reggie took them.

"What are we doing here?" Eliza asked.

"This is where Reggie took us to find Dodie and then we found the gross sisters, maybe the rest are in here." Jimmy said as he stood on the door opener as everyone stared.

"Well let's go this door won't stay open forever!" Jimmy says.

"Right!" Debbie says as they run in the building.

As they ran in the building and started to search for the host they ran into other group the ones looking for the kids neither one of them had any luck but they were determined to keep going until they found who they were looking for.

"What's behind this door?" Helga asked as her and Spinelli walked over to that door.

 **Meanwhile behind that door**

"Your idiots how could you guys lose them?!"

"Well it's not our fault we did what we were supposed to do HE didn't."

"Gosh I was better off sending him, and he's an idiot."

"Well maybe you should have he's better than him!"

"Oh I`m telling you know who and HE'S not going to be happy."

 **Meanwhile outside the door.**

"Open it!" Spinelli demands.

"No you open it!" Helga replies.

"No you!"

"No you!" Helga says.

"How about we twist the doorknob at the same time." Spinelli suggest.

"Not gonna happened I put my hand on the door and you move your hand and I open the door, I know how that works." Helga say.

"Then we're going to just stand here?"

"I guess." Helga say folds her arms.

"This is ridiculous." Spinelli says opening the door what they both saw put them both in shock.

"Guys- guys –GUYS!" Helga yelled as the rest of her group ran behind them.

"I can't believe this you how did you guys get out we had you locked in the closet?" Spinelli asked.

"The door wasn't all the way closed." Reggie says evilly.

"We can't let you go or else HE will have our heads." Dodie says.

"Who is HE?" Patty asked curious.

"You don't know? Nubia asked.

"Obviously not that's why she asked." Courtney says.

"No need to have an attitude He's in there with THEM." Nubia says pointing to the door.

"Who's THEM?" Kim asked.

"Oh you'll find out- IN TIME." Dodie says.

"In time?" Monique asked as the door slowly opened now who walked out this time truly put them in a state of shock.

"SHEGO-Drakken!" Ron says in surprise.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kim asked.

"Hey there Kimmy." Shego says walking up to Kim.

"Who is she?" Debbie asked.

"Kim's arch enemy." Monique whispers.

"Then who is that little guy?" Sid asked.

"That is professor calamitous." Jimmy says.

"Why are we still talking and not fighting?" Penny asked.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Cindy said as they all charged in as Eliza ran out the room and Tj ran through the door the Shego, Drakken and Professor Calamitous came out of.

As the brawl continued Debbie and Kim took on Shego as Ginger took on Dodie, Courtney, Patty and Helga took on The Gross sisters, Jamie O took on Reggie, Drakken tried to make a break for it but Danny popped out the cuts and started beating him up, and Cindy took on professor calamitous while the rest fought the robots.

 **Meanwhile Behind that door**

"YOU!" Tj says approaching the last and final host.

The host crawled away in fear.

"You aint going NOWHERE!" Tj says dragging him back and taking his frustration out in his face over and over again.

The host punches Tj one good time causing Tj to fall and hits the ground the host gets up, but Tj quickly regains consciousness and grabs the host by his ankle and the host quickly turns around and hits Tj in the head with a pan and walks out of the room like a boss.

"CURLY?!" Gerald yells as he watches curly walk out from behind the door.

"Howdy guys." Curly says with an evil.

"Who's curly?" Libby whispers.

"He our friend from back home and he's obsessed with Rhonda." Sid said.

As everyone stared in shock the Hosts took advantage of this and got the upper hand in the fight and knocked them out and ran out the room but as they ran Drakken accidently pressed a button not paying any mind to that he kept running.

"Guys get up we can't let them get away with this!" Debbie says getting up.

All of them got up some quicker than others but never the less they all got up and ran down to the beach where they met the host along with the swat team that Eliza managed to call when she ran off.

Curly, Shego, Drakken, Professor Calamitous, the gross sisters, Dodie and Reggie all stood there in shock because they all truly believed they would get away with what they were doing. After the shock wore off the quickly turned around but was stopped by Debbie and her Group they then turned to their right to try and run and they were stopped by Tj, Betty and her group and Donnie, Susie, Angelica and Timberly. So they turn around to run to the other side which was now being blocked by the adults, the babies and the animals.

"Aww shucks!" Curly yells when he realized they were caught.

"Come on guys!" The Swat man says as they grab and arrest all of the host.

"Curly, curly is the Big Host?!" Arnold said shocked.

"I can't believe this!" Stinky says.

"ALISA!" Susie says as she ran to hug her sister.

Donnie runs and yells something in his weird Donnie language and hugs both of his sisters and runs up Debbie's head.

"Oh Donnie!" Debbie says happily.

"Penny!" Oscar and Trudy yells.

Soon everyone ran to the people came with Parents, Friends, Etc… and they embraced them like there was no tomorrow. Some were even crying tears of joy.

"What is wrong with that kid?" Didi asked.

"I never liked that curly!" Phil says.

"I just have one question for you curly." Rhonda asked.

The Police with Curly stopped and turned curly around.

"Yes?" Curly says smiling.

"Why?" Rhonda asked with a look of hurt on her face.

Curly didn't say anything he just looked around then gave an evil smile and turned to walk off.

"Looks like we'll never know." Debbie says as she stood in between her mom and dad.

"Wait sir!" Eliza calls out.

"Yes?" One of the police officers says turning around.

"What about us how will we get home?"

"Oh you don't want to be on a boat with them."

"I don't care what we get on or with who just as long as it takes me home!" Courtney says.

"Settle down little lady, your planes should be arriving any minute now." The police officer says as the two planes landed.

"OHH IM GOING TO MISS YOU GUYS!" Kim says as they all went in for a group hug.

"STOP IT- you're going to make me cry!" Courtney says.

"I can't help it." Kim says doing her puppy dog face as tears went down her face.

"Oh shucks now I`m crying!" Debbie says fanning her face.

"Guys stop!" Dijonay says fighting back tears.

Soon there wasn't a dry eye on the island or at least with the chick clique there weren't.

"Guys I know we didn't all start off good and close but we sure did make up for it this past week and I just want to let you all know I love you guys and I`m going to miss you!" Debbie said whipping her tears.

"And I just want to let you know how awesome of a captain and even though the games were over you ever took that hat off even when you could have you never stopped caring." Kim says.

"Don't make me cry again." Debbie said.

"Guys we have to keep in touch, all of us!" Daphne says.

"We can Email each other or talk on the phones together!" Libby suggested.

"Yeah we could do that we could write down all our numbers and give it to each other." Betty says.

"You're going to write it down Fifty-four times?" Miranda asked.

"Or we could write it down once and pass the paper around and everyone writes it down." Macie suggested.

"I almost forgot we don't have a phone, member we travel the world in a comvee and we don't have phone lines, but we do have Wi-Fi so we could web chat or email." Debbie says.

"Even better." Velma says as they began to exchange their information.

 **Meanwhile with the Tiny Whinny's**

"I`m going to miss you guys but mostly you Donnie if it wasn't for you we would have never found out who the first host was!" Timberly says.

"Group hug?!" Susie asked.

"Ohh why do you guys do this to me?!" Angelica asked.

"You know you love our group hugs!" Donnie signed as they went in for a group hug.

"Guys why are we hugging now we're getting on the same plane?" Timberly asked.

"Oh yeah." Susie says as they all giggled.

 **Meanwhile with the babies.**

"Looks like we did it and we're going home!" Cece says giving an awkward smile.

"Yep we sure did!" Kimi says as the all hugged.

 **Meanwhile with the adults.**

"Can you believe how brave our kids have been?" Sam asked.

"No I can't." Trudy says.

"Well I can my kids take after me!" Marianne says jokingly.

"You know nothings ever going to be the same again right?" Hugh asked.

"Yeah be prepared to spend months in therapy." Drew says as Stu agrees.

"Not just for us but for them too." Phil says.

"Yeah it's called post-traumatic stress." Lois says.

 **Meanwhile with the Animals**

"I can't believe we're going home." Fluffy says

"What are you talking about you wanted to be here." Spike said.

"I know that why I can't believe it."

"Guys will we ever see each other again?" Scooby asked.

"Oh I`ll make sure of that." Wanda says as she winks at Darwin.

 **Meanwhile with Sid stinky and Herald**

"A lot of crazy stuff happened here huh?" Stinky said as he put his hands in his pockets and looked around awkwardly.

"Yeah." Sid said looking equally as awkward.

"You know you and Herald are my best friends and I wouldn't trade you guys for anyone in the world- right."

"I guess."

"No I'm serious I was stupid to let a girl get in-between us."

"What did you guys break up?" Sid asked emotionless.

"No we're still together, I just realized how stupid I was to ignore you." Stinky says.

"Yeah you were."

"I guess I deserved that could you forgive me?"

"Of course." Sid said as they all group hugged.

As they let go of their group hug Nadine walks pass them and winks at Sid.

"Sid-Sid." Herald says.

"Got to go guys." Sid said approaching Nadine.

"But what about what we just talked about!" Stinky says.

"We're getting older we're not always going to hang out." Sid said quoting Stinky.

"Are you serious?" Herald asked.

"We'll always be friends, we'll just be friends into different things or in this case different people." Sid says smiling and walking away.

"Our little Sid is growing up." Herald says putting his arm around Stinky.

"Herald don't touch me." Stinky says pushing Herald away

 **Meanwhile back with the others**

"Guys it's time to go, looks like the plane on the left is for the Awesome Clique and the right is for the Chain Gang." Miranda says.

"The what?" Marianne asked confused.

"Don't pay any attention to that just follow us." Eliza said.

"Why is there a green and pink wolf over there?" Drew asked confused.

"Come on honey it's alright nobody knows." Charlotte says pushing Drew towards the plane.

"I am never going on another 'Free vacation.' EVER AGAIN "Penny says.

"Psh who you telling?" Alisa says as they went their separate ways.

As they were flying away and leaving the island it exploded, Bermuda Island was just another part of history that no one will ever speak about.

So there you have it they made it off! yay lol I just want to thank everyone that read the entire story I want to especially Celrock for the constant support he or she gave since like hey as told by rugrats gone wild 1 it means a lot. And I have decided that I will post a part three, if life goes as planned it will be posted May 16 2016 I hope I don't lose anyone interest in my story by then. If i end up posting it before then I'll let you know but i highly doubt i will summer just seems like the best time for me. Oh and for your last review tell me what your favorite chapter was (And your thoughts about the finally getting off the island, did you think they were ever going get off?). For me I liked the chapter when the big brawl broke out just because it was bound to happen sooner or later, and also the chapter when the host wrote words in fire in the sky and they all stood there in shock... so yeah that was mines what was your favorite chapter? oh and one last question what is your thoughts on Curly being the ring leader of all of this? are you shocked? not surprised at all? any who See you next year!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hey as told by rugrats gone wild 2 in a half is now up! Go check it out


	30. Chapter 30

Hey stop what you`re doing and go check out Hey as told by rugrats gone wild 3! and if you haven't read Hey as told by rugrats gone wild 2 in a half how curly stole Christmas you totally should!


End file.
